Scion of Sorcery
by DZ2
Summary: Strange Things Response: When Lily was pregnant with Harry, she knew that he would grow up to be someone special in the world of the mystic ones. But then again, why wouldn't he? After all, his Father is the Sorcerer Supreme! Grey OP Harry; Stephen/Christine; Good Dumbledore; Pre-PS; (Sequel now posted)
1. The Prodigal Son

Scion of Sorcery: A Harry Potter/Doctor Strange Crossover Fan Fiction

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or any of its associated characters: all rights belong to JK Rowling. I do not own Doctor Strange or any of its associated characters: all rights belong to Marvel. I do own any OC spells explained at the end of a chapter.

 **Plot:** Strange Things Response: When Lily was pregnant with Harry, she knew that he would grow up to be someone special in the world of the mystic ones. But then again, why wouldn't he? After all, his Father is the Sorcerer Supreme!

 **Challenge Information:** **DZ2's 'Strange Things' Challenge: HP/Doctor Strange:** **When Lily's sacrifice and Voldemort's Dark Magic collided, it sent the now-orphan Harry to a place where magic is everything, will is your only limit and power is yours to learn, even if all you want is to go out and play with other kids.**

 **Rules:** All affinities are welcome _**Grey**_

Powerful Harry

Harry MUST be raised in Kamar-Taj up until he is _told_ to go back and discover his destiny in Britain at 11

His destiny CANNOT be to fulfil Dumbledore's 'prophecy' but something else

When he returns to the magical world in Britain, Harry sees it as a joke because of the magic he has learned

 **If Harry is Light or Grey, either the Ancient One, Wong, Mordo or Stephen himself MUST be Harry's mentor and guardian**

If Harry is Dark or Evil, either Kaecilius, a Dark Mordo, a Dark Stephen or the Ancient One MUST be Harry's mentor and guardian

When he goes to Hogwarts, Harry's skill with magic frightens AND amazes people, though some see it as him showing off

No matter what, Harry must NOT go to the Dursleys, even if certain people try and send him there

All pairings are welcome EXCEPT Harems

 **Guidelines:** Sorcerer-Supreme-Harry _**Accepted**_

Harry is a descendant of the Ancient One _**No**_

Harry is actually Stephen's son _**Accepted**_

Dark-Lord Harry _**No**_

Dark Stephen _**No**_

Dormammu makes Harry his heir on Earth _**No**_

Somehow, other MCU characters play a role in the story _**Accepted, but as cameos/minor roles**_

Harry discovers an Infinity Stone **_No_**

Slash _**No**_

Harry is given permission to be 'master' to others at Hogwarts, teaching them the Mystic Arts **_No_**

 **Forbidden:** Weak Harry

Harry being raised by the Dursleys

Others at Hogwarts/Britain's magical world convincing Harry to leave Kamar-Taj

People managing to lessen Harry's powers and potential

The prophecy being the reason Harry goes back to Britain

Harry accepting the way of Britain's magical world

Harry using his powers in the service of EITHER Dumbledore or Voldemort

 **Other than that, it's up to you...**

 **Author's Note:** So, admittedly, I'm 'dusting off' a former idea and altering it in places to work with the challenge with this one, but what can I say? I couldn't resist the chance to have some fun with the challenge and use someone that is, without a shadow of a doubt, my ALL-TIME FAVOURITE Marvel character be it comic, animation or the FANTASTIC movie, so let's see what sort of fun we can have.

And, as always, if you don't like it, then don't read it.

 **Dedication:** I'd like to dedicate this story to everyone that continues to support and encourage my ideas; my recommended reads are _Harry Potter and the Lightning Lord_ and _Harry Potter and the Power of Two_ by Colt01, _Master Potter of Kamar-Taj_ by Ryuko monogatari, _Agamotto's Eyes_ by Otsutsuki no Yami, _Harry Strange: Sorcerer Supreme_ by VexingFate, _More Than Equal_ by Ordinarily Prudent and _Harry Potter and the Prince of Slytherin_ by The Sinister Man;

 **Key Pairing:** Stephen/Christine;

Normal Speech

'Thoughts'

' _Telepathy_ '

/ _Parseltongue_ /

Chapter 1: The Prodigal Son

Lily Potter had always known that her son was special.

Ever since she had carried him inside of her for nine months after keeping a secret from James for a few months in the process, feeling him stirring and growing strong from her own body's energy, Lily had felt the typical signs of magical energy flowing through him, but, unbeknownst to all but a select few, she had also felt something more.

Call it maternal instinct or the bond that existed between a Mother-to-be and their unborn child, but Lily had always felt a great magic that laid dormant within her baby boy: the typical Accidental Magic outbursts that came around whenever Lily's emotions were heighted by hormones or stress usually resulted in weird, unexplainable events occurring, but there was something more to it all.

All right, so the events _were_ weird: like the time that Lily, during her fifth month, had planned a special anniversary picnic for James and found herself on the receiving end of a terrible thunderstorm, which forced her to cancel her plans before, somehow, the storm had turned into what the Muggle news called a _freak_ snowstorm in _March_ , the result of which was a crisp white wasteland through the woodlands surrounding Potter Manor for Lily and James.

They still got a chance for their picnic, but something about the wintry scene just made it even better.

Coincidentally, just before the weather had taken its funny turn, Lily had felt a twinge of magic from inside her belly where her unborn son was sleeping peacefully.

When she told James, he just laughed, complimented his _little buck_ on his creativity and kissed Lily's belly in thanks to his child's act of kindness.

However, the mood was darkened when Lily, realising that she couldn't keep lying to her husband, told him a secret that she'd been keeping from him: that her unborn son wasn't his, but that he was the son of a more-powerful sorcerer whom had been a friend and comfort for Lily when she and James had gone through a rough patch several months ago.

Although it took him four days to get over it, James knew that she'd done it not as a revenge play against him, but out of a desire for comfort from a friendly face, whom Lily also told James _didn't_ know that she was carrying their son.

In return for his forgiveness and an agreement to raise the boy and love him like his own, James told Lily that, when their son was born, he wanted to go through the process of making him a Potter through Blood Adoption and Infusion of the Ancient Family Magic that James carried in his blood.

With the Blood Magic of the Houses of Potter _and_ Peverell as well as whatever magic Lily said that their son's _real_ Father possessed, it was easy for James to agree with his wife that their child would be a powerful wizard indeed.

 _ **Scion of Sorcery**_

Another weird event happened when Lily, just a month before her son was born, came down with a _terrible_ case of hyperthermia that had her bedridden and left with no-one except for her unborn son for company.

While her temperature was skyrocketing with signs that had healers hoping and praying wouldn't do anything to hurt the baby – not to mention Lily making the same prayer – the _weirdest_ thing had happened.

Lily, in a sweat-ridden state, had suddenly found her body tingling with magic and, over the course of seven minutes, her whole body suddenly became cooler, healthier and stronger.

The Healers were stumped, but Lily, James, Sirius and their close friends knew the truth: once again, the heir-to-be had sensed his Mummy's pain and discomfort and, somehow, he had tapped into the magic within him and his Mother and healed her ailment.

According to the Healers, in a child that came from such an old and powerful bloodline as James Potter's, it wasn't unusual for the unborn child to be able to possess such a skill with magic, but, on the other hand, it _was_ unusual for him to be able to do such feats while still in the womb.

Many of the healers wanted to run different sorts of tests on the child, but Lily _and_ James shot that idea down straight away.

They didn't want to risk someone learning the truth about the baby before James had gone through the adoption rituals and the Investiture Rites.

In a desire to help them learn more about the incredible magical potential that their son would possess, Lily made the suggestion to James that they should either consider binding their baby's core until he was old enough to understand his great power, but James shot the idea down, warning Lily that such an act could leave their son a Squib and, after what she'd told him about the child's Father, he didn't want to risk it.

The second option was for them to entrust the secrets of these strange, mystical acts, as well as the truth of their child's conception, to one whom knew what it was like to wield such great power himself.

Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, Supreme Mugwump of the ICW and someone that _every_ witch and wizard worth their wand knew to possess incredible levels of magic himself.

Of course, only James knew what was partially-responsible for Dumbledore possessing such power; the wand in his hand, which had been stolen from its rightful owner over a century ago before finding itself in the hand of the Dark Lord Grindelwald until the night that Dumbledore had claimed it by rightful conquest in defeating Grindelwald, thereby transferring ownership of the wand to him.

This wand, the Elder Wand, was one-third of a trinity of magical items that were said to bestow almost-divine levels of power onto their bearer should they be brought together, creating a mantle infamously known as the Master of Death.

A mantle that was _meant_ to be given to the Peverell Heirs of the modern age, of which James only knew one that still lived: James himself.

Of course, once the rituals were completed and his heir carried the Potter name and Peverell rights, he'd be the newest heir with all powers and abilities granted to him, including the right to become the Master of Death.

And so it was that James made the agreement to speak to Dumbledore about helping their child, but on one condition.

One that he was _meant_ to talk about on the night that they met the old man.

 _ **Scion of Sorcery**_

"Albus, you're right on time. Come on through: Lily's just made some tea."

"Thank you, James," said Albus Dumbledore, stepping through the fireplace as he emerged into the lounge within Potter Manor, the many different shades of red and gold that lined the walls as well as the proud magical portrait of a pride of lions sitting atop a rocky structure that hung over the fireplace highlighting the Gryffindor tendencies of the owner and master of the house, past, present and future.

As Dumbledore emerged from the fireplace, he smiled fondly at his former Head Boy as he asked, "So, what may I ask was so important that you asked me to meet you here rather than at the school or somewhere more public? And why did you ask me to come so late in the evening?"

Swallowing hard, James coughed before he asked, "When I was at school, I always felt that I could rely on you, no matter what you said or did: if I'm to give you the full details, can I trust you to honour what I've already classed as a Potter Family Secret? Meaning that only you, me, Lily and the ones we entrust with those secrets will know about this?"

"Of course," agreed Albus, his eyes filled with curiosity as he asked, "James, I've never seen you so focused on something: is all well, my boy?"

"One moment," said James, taking a breath before he called, "Lily, are you done in there?"

To James' shock and the bewilderment of the Headmaster, there was silence from the other room where Lily had gone to provide refreshments for the three of them.

As Dumbledore's eyes narrowed, James slowly made his way towards the kitchen door where, to his fear, he heard a gasp of shock and pain.

Before he could stop himself, James gulped and, grabbing the door handle, his voice wavering slightly, he asked, "Lily-petal: are you okay?"

The welcome sound of gasps brought James' fears down again before his fear was replaced by shock as Lily replied, "J-Jay: my water just broke!"

Albus' eyes widened while, at the same time, James' smile could have lit up a thousand Hogwarts Schools.

Before he had a chance to change his mind, James turned to Dumbledore before he asked, "We…I don't think we have time to get to St Mungo's: would you mind getting hold of someone and asking them to come here?"

"I'll Floo Poppy immediately," replied Albus, already heading for the fireplace as he added, "I find it an odd, but not unwelcome coincidence that this happens on the same night that Frank and Alice are blessed with a child: has he given you the news yet?"

"Ten minutes ago," answered James, smiling proudly while Albus made the call on the Floo.

While they waited, James coughed before he said, "Albus, what I'm about to reveal will probably be recognised by her too: so, as Lord Potter, I'm asking for your trust and silence in this matter."

Albus' eyes widened as he felt an air of great magic following James' words, but as the magic wrapped itself around them, the old man looked over to James as he asked, "What is it, James? Why would you invoke your Family's Magic about this?"

"Because," replied James, shivering slightly as he said, "I think you should know that…that my son…Harry…he…"

Trembling, as he'd feared what might happen when someone like Dumbledore knew the truth, James swallowed hard as he added, "Harry's not _my_ son, Albus! Or at least, he isn't yet…but he _will_ be once I have made sure Lily's okay."

Albus' eyes widened while, as he looked from his old student to the door, he asked nervously, "Who…who is his Father?"

"Lily gave me a name," replied James, licking his lips as he explained, "But I can't say I recognise it."

As Dumbledore stared, James coughed before he said, "She said his name was Doctor Stephen Strange!"

Never before had James seen Dumbledore pale so quickly or so fearfully that he looked like he might faint: swallowing hard once again, James asked in a low voice, "Do…do you _know_ the name…sir?"

"I do," replied Albus, his voice wavering with fear as he explained, "It is a name that is both feared and respected by Rameses Wulfgarden himself: the Archmage of the International Confederacy of Wizards," he added as James gave a curious look before Dumbledore, taking a shaky breath, looked again to the door as he gave his final words;

"He's known as the Sorcerer Supreme!"

 _ **Scion of Sorcery**_

One minute after James had given Albus the truth, both men watched as Poppy Pomfrey, matron of Hogwarts' Hospital Wing and someone that had gotten used to seeing James Potter in dire straits, emerged from the fireplace.

James didn't even need to open his mouth as the woman headed for the kitchen, but when James made to follow, however, Albus put a calm hand on the man's shoulder, earning a look from James as he told him, "If what you and Lily have told me about your son's potential is truth, James, as well as what you have shared with me just now, I would advise that you stay out here so that Poppy can cast the necessary backlash prevention wards without fear of your magic interfering in any way."

Even though his heart was beating faster than a centaur might run, James breathed a sigh and nodded, understanding what Albus was telling him, although he didn't take his eyes off the door. At the same time, he whispered under his breath, calling on his right as Lord Potter to keep the secrets of the Manor within its walls unless he gave the appropriate person the permission to share the secret.

For the next forty minutes, there was nothing but silence from the kitchen, which told James and Albus that Poppy had soundproofed the room.

Despite his nerves and concerns, James had to laugh as he thought about Lily when she was in a hormonal state.

If even _half_ the stories he'd heard about Muggle deliveries were truth, James knew that he didn't want to know what might be coming out of Lily's mouth as she cursed the day she let the Father of her child knock her up.

To help pass the time, James got straight on the Floo once more and, minutes later, an excited and wide-awake Sirius Black emerged from the fireplace accompanied by a haggard, but hopeful-looking Remus Lupin, all three of the friends standing together, shoulder-to-shoulder, though Sirius and Remus were trying to hold James up as he suddenly looked like he might faint.

As he was supported by his two brothers-in-all-but-blood, James looked back to the fireplace as he asked, "Wormtail?"

"Out on some business," said Sirius, his voice laced with suspicion as he added, "Although what's more important than the first ever second-generation Marauder being brought into the world, I'll _never_ know."

"I'm just glad _you're_ here, Padfoot," sighed James, rubbing the bridge of his nose as he added, "Lily and I have decided that we'd like you to be Harry's godfather."

Sirius' eyes widened while James made a note to test Sirius' loyalty to this cause because, as magically-sworn in godparent, Sirius would also be entrusted with everything he'd need to know about his godson if the worst happened.

The truth would certainly test him, especially if what Albus said about Harry's true Father was in it of itself the truth.

 _ **Scion of Sorcery**_

At the same time that Lily went through her labour-induced pains, screaming as her body was racked with magic and fire, within a hidden sanctuary in the Far East, a dark-haired, green-eyed man looked up from a copy of a newspaper, his eyes shining while his hand flew to his heart where he felt a surge of incredible warmth passing through him.

Nearby, the man, known as Stephen Strange, Sorcerer Supreme and Master of Kamar-Taj and the other Sanctuaries of Magic across the world, looked to another man, whom frowned as he saw his friend and ally looking so distressed before he asked, "What is it, Stephen?"

"I just…I felt something, Wong," replied Stephen, rubbing at his chest as he explained, "It…it feels like I…I've been hooked up to a defibrillator and someone switched on the power."

"Could there be a problem with one of the other sanctums?" asked Wong, earning a shake of the head from Stephen.

"Things have been peaceful for once," explained the Sorcerer Supreme, a note of sorrow in his words as he added, "Other than the report about Mordo ripping the magic out of Pangborn, I haven't heard much in the way of trouble, mystically-speaking."

"Except for your meeting with the Avenger about his Father," added Wong, earning a nod from Stephen before he asked, "This feeling…you say it makes you feel strong? Supercharged, even?"

Nodding again, Stephen watched as Wong's eyes narrowed – even more than usual – before he lifted a hand and, moving his fingers in a gesture of tracing the mystic symbols in the air, the Asian sorcerer frowned before he whispered, "Oh Stephen, what have you done?"

"What do you mean?"

"My readings tell me that a connection has been formed," explained Wong, his eyes looking past his magic to the Sorcerer Supreme as he explained, "Your life force and your mystic connections, they have been replicated…in short, Doctor…"

"I have a child," said Stephen, his eyes narrowing as he asked, "But when did…oh dear…"

"Stephen?" asked Wong, noticing the man's face pale in a way that hadn't been seen on the Sorcerer's face since the first time since he'd been shown the truth of the power of magic by the Ancient One. "What have you done?"

"Something…something I shouldn't," answered Stephen, rising from his seat while, at the same time, he summoned his cloak to him as he added, "I have to go, Wong: I won't be too long."

"Go where?" asked the other sorcerer.

"Somewhere I've only been _once_ ," replied Stephen, lifting his sling ring before carving a portal that seemed to fill with mystical blue light as he explained, "And somewhere I hoped I'd never have to go again."

"Stephen…" Wong began, but before he could finish, the Sorcerer Supreme vanished through the portal, leaving Wong both curious and a little uneasy about the power he'd sensed connecting to Stephen's mystical energy.

If it was anywhere near as powerful as the Sorcerer Supreme himself, then it was essential that they find it and help the owner tame his powers.

The last thing they needed was someone else like Kaecilius…or worse with powers like Stephen's.

 _ **Scion of Sorcery**_

Several minutes after he'd told Sirius his new duty, James watched as the door to the kitchen opened and a smiling, but sweaty Poppy Pomfrey poked her head out; seeing the Marauders standing shoulder to shoulder brought back memories as well as amusement for the matron.

However, she had a duty to take care of and, as she looked to James, she smiled warmly as she said, "Lord Potter, there's someone in here who wants to say hello to you."

With an affectionate pat on the shoulder from Sirius, James walked into the kitchen and, as he did so, his smile widened while he found tears in his eyes as he found himself looking at a sight that was both awe-inspiring and beautiful to behold.

His loving wife, Lily Alexandrea Potter nee Evans, was resting on what looked like a conjured bed, the sheets stained with evidence of her having go through labour while her hair was damp and slick with sweat and perspiration.

Her green eyes, which were one of the few things that had caught James' affection from such a young age, were half-open, but filled with a proud light as she held onto a blanket-wrapped bundle, her pale, sweaty face holding a proud smile as she looked up at him. "Is…isn't he beautiful, Jay?"

Moving towards his wife, James looked at the bundle and, gently pulling back a fold, the big, tough Auror and ex-prankster folded like a house of cards as he looked into the most-beautifully-enchanting pair of emerald-green eyes that he had ever seen, second only to his wife, of course.

Hell, the eyes were possibly even brighter and more empowering than hers, which was saying something.

A tiny bundle of black hair was peppered onto the baby's skull and, as James stared at his child, his soon-to-be-adopted _son_ , it was like a change took hold of him. No longer did he think as a Marauder or a prankster or Gryffindor-bound troublemaker.

No, as he looked into the eyes of his son, James Charlus Potter felt every little bit of his maturity catch up to him as he reached out to Lily, taking the bundle from her arms while, at the same time that James took his son's small, weak frame into his arms, a clock in the kitchen chimed midnight.

"Welcome to the world, Harry James Potter," whispered James, cradling his son to his chest while the tiny boy opened his mouth in a cute yawn before he closed his eyes again.

Leaning over to his wife, James placed a soft kiss against Lily's cheek as he told her, "Well done, Lils: he _is_ beautiful. And those eyes…so much like you, but not."

"Stephen…he also had green eyes…" said Lily, earning a surprised look from James as she went on, "I…I remember Filius telling me once…that a wizard's eyes are more than…than just genetics: the…the brighter their…their colour, the more…more-powerful the wizard is to be inside."

"And if your hormonal times and those miraculous moments are anything to go on, I think my little one's going to be a _very_ powerful little Marauder, don't you think?" asked James, but when he looked up at Lily, he saw that she had succumbed to sleep, earning a small smile from James as he turned and walked out into the lounge, but not before putting a finger to his lips as he saw Sirius and Remus standing in the doorway.

Handing his son to Sirius, who was actually _crying_ at the fact that his honorary brother and sister had created such a beautiful image of a child, James then looked to Albus before his smile faded as he told him, "Lily needs her rest, Albus: can you come back in a couple of days so that we can talk about the other thing that I wanted to talk to you about tonight?"

"Of course, dear boy," replied Albus, smiling warmly as he wiped a tear from his aged face before he added, "Congratulations once again, James: you will make a proud and noble Father, no matter what. And, I know it wasn't planned in any way, but I want to thank you for allowing me to share this proud moment with you and Lily."

Returning the praise with a nod of thanks, James turned and walked back to his two best friends; as Albus went to vanish back through the Floo, however, he took a look at the baby in James' arms, all three of the Marauders gathered around them in a moment that would have looked perfect in a picture.

Smiling softly at the thought of treasuring such a memory, Dumbledore's eyes settled on the infant before he whispered, "So _that's_ what you wanted to talk about, is it? I understand…"

Then, as he vanished through the fireplace to return to his chambers within the school, Dumbledore took a deep breath as he emerged on the other side and, standing alone in his office, he let himself move to the Pensieve where he deposited the memory of those eyes into the pool.

"The Heir of the Sorcerer Supreme," whispered Albus, his voice mixed with pride and hope as he added, "If he's _anything_ like Stephen, I think our world will be in for a surprise."

Lifting himself up again, Albus then drew the Elder Wand from his robes and, looking down at it, he smiled sadly before nodding once.

"It is time," said Dumbledore, his voice laced with a slightly-sorrowful edge as he added, "Your true master needs your gifts…"

As he looked again to the memory of the eyes, Dumbledore's voice became ominous, but strong as he whispered one final message;

"Now…more than ever…"

 **Wow, so like I said, I used the start of a story I wanted to** _ **base**_ **on the idea of Doc Strange, but when the inspirations for that one failed me, I decided to dust off the idea and give it new life in this one.**

 **So, it looks like Albus wants to** _ **help**_ **the Son of the Sorcerer Supreme rather than see him destroyed, but will he still feel that way once Harry James Potter – or rather, Harry James Strange-Potter – comes to the school?**

 **Also, how will Stephen react when he learns about the legacy of the Master of Death and the fact that his son may even best him in terms of magical power?**

 **Keep Reading to Find Out**

 **Next Chapters: As proof of his hope for the future, Albus shares a dark, terrible truth with the Potters, but James has other ideas; also, Lily finds herself on the receiving end of a visit from an old** _ **acquaintance**_ **whom wishes to keep watch over young Harry…**

 **Please Read and Review…**


	2. All Hallows Eve

Scion of Sorcery

 **Disclaimer:** SEE FIRST CHAPTER

 **Plot:** Strange Things Response: When Lily was pregnant with Harry, she knew that he would grow up to be someone special in the world of the mystic ones. But then again, why wouldn't he? After all, his Father is the Sorcerer Supreme!

 **Author's Note:** So, admittedly, I'm 'dusting off' a former idea and altering it in places to work with the challenge with this one, but what can I say? I couldn't resist the chance to have some fun with the challenge and use someone that is, without a shadow of a doubt, my ALL-TIME FAVOURITE Marvel character be it comic, animation or the FANTASTIC movie, so let's see what sort of fun we can have.

And, as always, if you don't like it, then don't read it.

 **Dedication:** I'd like to dedicate this story to everyone that continues to support and encourage my ideas; my recommended reads are _Harry Potter and the Lightning Lord_ and _Harry Potter and the Power of Two_ by Colt01, _Master Potter of Kamar-Taj_ by Ryuko monogatari, _Agamotto's Eyes_ by Otsutsuki no Yami, _Harry Strange: Sorcerer Supreme_ by VexingFate, _More Than Equal_ by Ordinarily Prudent and _Harry Potter and the Prince of Slytherin_ by The Sinister Man;

 **Key Pairing:** Stephen/Christine; Others TBC

Normal Speech

'Thoughts'

' _Telepathy_ '

/ _Parseltongue_ /

 **Review Responses:**

 **WhiteElfElder: Look again at the challenge information and you'll get your answer;**

 **Comodo50: I know: it's one of my recommended reads;**

 **Otsutsuki no Yami: I get that everyone has their likes and dislikes, but if I put something in a story, I do it because I feel it fits the overall idea; however, that being said, I can guarantee that Hermione won't be an ally, but as far as anything else goes, just remember what I say at the start: if you don't like it, don't read it;**

" _Stephen…" Wong began, but before he could finish, the Sorcerer Supreme vanished through the portal, leaving Wong both curious and a little uneasy about the power he'd sensed connecting to Stephen's mystical energy._

 _If it was anywhere near as powerful as the Sorcerer Supreme himself, then it was essential that they find it and help the owner tame his powers._

 _The last thing they needed was someone else like Kaecilius…or worse with powers like Stephen's._

Chapter 2: All Hallows Eve

 **3 Months Later**

When Lily and James Potter heard the tell-tale sound of their Floo Gate being triggered, the two of them were, admittedly, a little surprised as, for all intents and purposes, the two young lovers had expected to have a quiet night enjoying their son's first Halloween.

It had been James' idea to give Harry the fun and games of the night, although he was only three months old as of that day, and try and keep their spirits up as they savoured the warm glow of parenthood and indulged the old Muggle belief.

James even got dressed up in a Halloween costume, making what a laughing Remus called a _very_ convincing werewolf – Remus also taking the initiative and dressing up like a wolf – while Sirius also joined them, dressing up – to Lily's amusement – as _James_ in his Quidditch gear, glasses, Head Boy badge – although Sirius' read _Bighead Boy_ – with a pair of antlers on his head to symbolise the man's Animagus form.

As for Lily, she used her own initiative and dressed up as a pretty-convincing fairy queen: from the regal white gown to the sparkling wings and sense of purified light, she was a real gem and, when they saw her, Sirius had to take Harry – who was dressed in a cute little lion cub outfit – aside for a moment when James whispered promises to Lily to _corrupt_ this fairy later.

Thankfully, they were spared any further embarrassments on the part of the Potter Lord when the Floo Gate reared up.

For a moment, Sirius thought that it was Peter, who was again conspicuous by his absence.

However, to the surprise of the group of friends, it was Dumbledore, dressed in his official robes of office as Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot and, to the shock of the Potters, he had a grave, focused look in his eyes.

"Albus!" gasped James, a note of delight and surprise in his voice as he took Harry from Sirius while he looked to the old man as he asked, "What a pleasant surprise: is everything all right?"

"No James, it most certainly is _not,_ " replied Albus, his words alarming Lily while the ominous, formal tone in his voice made James frown as he looked to his two friends.

At the same time, Dumbledore cleared his throat as he went on, "I wonder if we might adjourn to quieter pastures? I have some troubling news and I would feel safer telling you and Lily."

"And us," insisted Sirius, his words edged by determination as he added, "Whatever you have to say to James, you can say to us too, Albus!"

"Sirius," Albus began, but he was cut off by Lily as she walked towards her husband, taking their son from his arms and, crossing the room, she held out the infant to Sirius, who looked at her in surprise.

"Take Harry into the nursery," said Lily, earning a troubled look from Sirius while, to his outrage, Remus didn't even argue against the point.

While he tried not to curse his friend into next week for being so obedient, Sirius looked back to Lily as she went on, "I don't need his _emotions_ rising up because of how he might think we're somehow unhappy. You _know_ how special he is, Sirius."

"Lily's right, Padfoot," agreed James, although he kept his eyes on Albus as he added, "Not that it'll matter because, once _we've_ heard it, I'm letting you two know as well: if it's dangerous, then I'm sure that our little one's godfather and honorary uncle won't mind swearing vows of silence, right?"

"No," said Sirius, although he hugged little Harry close to him, the small boy's paw-covered hands brushing against Sirius' chin like a cat would play with a ball of string.

Smiling warmly at the cute sight, Sirius looked to Remus, who just nodded silently as the Black Lord then added, "Come on, Moony: let's go and play with our little cub."

Once Remus and Sirius were out of the room, James heaved a sigh as he turned and, seeing Albus' still-grave expression, he asked in as calm a voice as he could, "Me, Lily, Sirius or Remus?"

"I beg your pardon, my boy?" asked Albus, earning a smirk from James as he shrugged.

"You wouldn't come over here in your work clothes if it wasn't about one of us specifically," explained James, moving to wrap his arms around his wife's waist while he continued to address Dumbledore, "After how you gave me what I asked for two months ago when I entrusted you with the secret of Harry's birth and also asked you to help me keep my son's powers under control, I _know_ that you mean it when you say that you have our best interests at heart, Albus, so which one of us needs to be on guard and watch their back in the coming days?"

"Harry," said Albus, earning what had to be the world's most-horrified glare from Lily while James dropped his casual demeanour and, for only the second time since his son's birth, his mature status caught up with him as he drew his wand and, sealing the room with several powerful wards, he indicated the chair nearby.

"Sit!" commanded James, a part of him loathing how he was speaking so coldly towards the man that was like family to him for the longest time.

However, hearing his son's name coming from Albus' lips was like putting a red rag in front of a bull as far as he was concerned.

As Dumbledore obliged the man's rough command, James took a seat of his own, Lily standing behind her husband, her hand on his shoulder in a calming gesture while James looked right into Albus' eyes as he said, "Now, start talking."

Clearing his throat, Albus linked his fingers together as he explained, "Well, as you both know, I have been trying to find a suitable replacement for the Divination Professor after Professor Cathica left our employ last year and, after so many failed applicants and false leads, I had half a mind to scrap the lesson altogether: however, a week ago, I received a recommendation from none other than Cassandra Trelawney herself!"

"The Seer?" asked Lily, earning a slow nod from Albus as he continued.

"She recommended her great-great-granddaughter Sybil for the position, accompanying a letter and memories showing her expertise with the arts."

"Hold up," argued James, holding up a hand as he asked, "Cassandra Trelawney did this for her _great-great-granddaughter?_ Albus, no offence, but she'd have to be nearly two hundred to even still be alive: that's older than _you!_ "

"That is correct, my boy," said Albus, smiling warmly as he added, "And I had my doubts too, which is why I checked the signature and the magical trace on the memory myself and, impossible as it may seem, the memory _and_ the letter _both_ came from the hand of Cassandra, whom, for the record, is actually one hundred and eighty four years old this winter."

"Blimey," gasped Lily, swallowing hard as she looked to her former deputy headmaster before she asked, "How can someone with her gifts live so long? I know you had yours partially because of the blessings from the Elder Wand and people like the Flamels have the Elixir of Life, but how…"

"I have no idea, my dear," answered Dumbledore, letting out a soft laugh as he added, "However she did it, the fact remains that she has done it and, just this morning, before the sun was up, I met with her great-great-granddaughter in my brother's tavern, which I thought was better suited than Hogwarts, just in case anyone might be out to use Trelawney's gifts."

"And?" asked James, gesturing for the old man to get on with it as he asked, "What did she say? And what does it have to do with our boy?"

"Well that's the thing," admitted Albus, swallowing hard before he dabbed at his forehead as he explained, "At first, she seemed to be just another failed-applicant-to-be: she talked about Cassandra and how she had The Sight and graduated at the top of her class, but every time that I asked her to prove herself true, she quickly changed the subject or took a drink from the glasses my brother provided for us. Then, just as I said farewell with the intention to investigate her claim, Sybil…she gave a prophecy!"

"After all that time?" asked Lily, earning a nod from Dumbledore while James put a hand over his wife's, soothing her worries while he also frowned as she asked, "How do you know that she wasn't faking it?"

"All the signs were there," said Albus, earning a frown from James while Lily suddenly gripped her husband's shoulder tightly as the headmaster went on, "Glazed eyes, faraway voice, sweaty pallor and the air of mystical energy that clung to her words."

"And what did she say?" asked James, his tone hardening with an element of fire that even Lily couldn't remember hearing as he said, "What did she say, Albus? This is my son we're talking about, so whatever you might think, I want you to tell me everything she said…word…for…word!"

"As you wish," sighed Albus, swallowing hard before he took a breath and, in a soft, but eerie voice, he began to recite the words;

 _The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches; born to those who have defied him thrice; born as the seventh month dies; and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not. And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives; the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord shall be born as the seventh month dies…_

For the briefest of moments, a cold chill blew through the lounge of Potter Manor as Albus took a deep breath while Lily's hand trembled against her husband's shoulder, earning another pat from James.

As for said Lord, however, his face was like stone as he looked from his former Headmaster to the flickering flames that danced in the fireplace, his free hand resting against his lips in a thoughtful manner.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, James looked to Albus as he asked him, "Did anyone else hear this prophecy? Even accidentally?"

"I don't think so," replied Albus, earning a frown and a raised eyebrow from James as he explained, "I checked the whole place and ensured that no-one could get in or out while I was meeting with Sybil: afterwards, I helped her out and checked the area for evidence of eavesdroppers, but I am relieved to admit that I found no evidence of anyone having been there."

"And…and…d-d-do you r-r-really think it…this _prophecy_ re-refers to…to our baby?" asked Lily, tears now rolling down her face as Albus met her gaze, his expression solemn and pained as he nodded.

"Harry _was_ born as the seventh month, the month of July, died, James," explained the Headmaster, his voice laced with sorrow and guilt as well as pain for two of his favourite ex-students as well as the young boy whose birth he had witnessed and whose power he had sensed to be greater than any other before him.

And that _wasn't_ just because he was the son of the Sorcerer Supreme, whom Albus had heard rumours about being seen around London and at an emergency meeting of the ICW a few days after Harry's birth.

It was because of this meeting as well as Harry's unique circumstances that, two months before, Albus had met with James and learned of the fact that the Potter Lord had performed a powerful, ancient Blood and Family Magic Adoption Ritual on the young boy. As a result of this, Dumbledore was shocked beyond all counts to learn that _Harry_ was the true master of the Elder Wand and the Deathly Hallows by extension. Such a thing had never been seen for many centuries, but Albus knew that this was no normal circumstance.

And so, at James' request, Albus had surrendered the wand to its rightful bearer, returning the legacy of the Peverells to Ignotus' heirs as well as ensuring the safety and security of a boy whom, one day, might indeed grow up to be the most-powerful sorcerer ever!

Maybe even more powerful than Albus himself.

To hear the fact and to realise that this same child might be in danger hurt Albus in a way that he had not been hurt since Arianna's death and that had been nearly a century ago now.

Taking a breath, Albus went on with the reasoning as he explained, "Given the evidence of the specific details of the prophecy, I have it narrowed down to you or the Longbottoms as the ones mentioned, although given Harry's _incredible_ magical strength, his feats from within the womb _and_ his destiny as the true heir to the Master of Death title, not to mention the fact that House Potter _has_ defied all attempts for Voldemort to fall three times before now and Harry's unique status…I hate to say it, my friends, _truly_ I do, but…"

"Our son is…what? The _Chosen One,_ " mumbled James, earning a slow nod from Dumbledore as he asked, "So what does that mean, Albus? Is he supposed to be Light's great champion and the one that stands between this world and the darkness beyond, is that what you're saying?"

"It is."

Lifting his eyes, James' expression darkened as, to Lily's shock, James seemed to turn completely cold at heart as he snapped, "Bullshit!"

Albus' eyes widened while, at the same time, James leaned forwards as he told Albus, "You spend all that time trying to get her to prove her claim and then, right when you feel that you're going to have to turn her down, she comes out with this prophecy claiming Voldemort's fall _and_ that it's our son, whose birth was announced practically on the front page of the Prophet, albeit without the truth of his parentage, who will be the Chosen One?"

Shaking his head, James rose from his seat as he added, "No, Albus: I refuse to let that bitch get her reward, least of all at the cost of having to hide my son away rather than give him the life where he is safe, strong and loved by all, but no more than Lily and I."

"James," said Albus, his voice edged by a calm note of advisory emotion as he explained, "You said it yourself, my boy: Harry _is_ incredibly powerful and destined for greatness, but if there was some way that I overlooked the security of my meeting…if Voldemort should, somehow, get wind of this prophecy's existence and Harry's role in it, then…"

"Don't you _dare_ finish that statement!" spat James, his eyes flickering like sparks of lightning in his gaze as he snarled, "You have _no right_ to come in here and dictate a world of _what if's_ to me, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore! I'm not some student anymore, I am the Head of this family and I am telling you: get yourself back to that fraud and _make_ her prove herself true in some other way, but _not_ at the cost of my son and heir; not at the cost of _any_ of my family!"

As Lily _and_ Albus stared in shock, James pointed a finger at the fireplace as he snapped, "Go on: get out! And don't come back until you have proof of her truth: and if you _still_ can't prove it, but believe that my son is meant to be some pawn in the game of the Greater Good you so _nobly_ believe in, then, as Lord Potter, I declare that you are officially _banned_ from ever setting foot anywhere on this estate ever again!"

While Albus stared in horror, the fireplace reared up, pulling him away while James just turned and, falling into his chair, he put his head in his hands, he sobbed heavily while Lily, wrapping her arms around his shoulders, placed a soft kiss against his neck.

"Oh…Merlin…forgive me, Lils," gasped James, lifting his head to meet her eyes as he asked, "What have I…"

Before he could finish his question, however, both him and Lily gasped when what could only be described as a flash of fire, similar to phoenix fire, lit up the space between James' legs and, when it died down, Harry was there, his eyes wide with terror as he held his tiny hands out to James.

"Papa!" cried Harry, earning a gasp from Lily and James as the Potter Lord scooped his son and heir into his arms, his tears now joyful as he turned to his wife, who was smiling despite the fear she felt.

" _I'm_ his first word!" cried James, placing kisses against his son's cheek as he laughed, "Suck on _that_ , Padfoot!"

Even with James' attitude changed by the startling events of his son using Accidental Magic once again, Lily couldn't help but feel frightened for what they'd learned.

When Sirius came downstairs and learned of Harry's first word, Lily laughed at the stunned look on the Black Lord's face, but as she looked at her family, the Potter Lady looked right into the eyes of her lovingly-innocent son, the bright, crystalline emerald glow of his eyes filling her with strength that she had lost when she heard the prophecy from Albus' lips.

As she stared into those eyes, Lily then put a hand on James' shoulder before, leaning in close, she whispered, "He needs us, Jay; who are we to selfishly choose belief over our baby's life?"

James' eyes turned to his wife while baby Harry, still dressed in his little lion cub outfit, cuddled against his Father's neck and closed his eyes.

At the same time, the Potter Lord then added, "I…I can't overturn my banishing him, Lil…what if we're wrong?"

"Well," said Lily, running a soft hand through the tips of her husband's shaggy, untameable head of hair as she kissed his cheek before looking into his furious, but focused glare;

"What about our old hideaway place in Godric's Hollow?"

 _ **Scion of Sorcery**_

The morning after they'd received the news, Lily left James sleeping with Harry in his arms and, walking to the edge of the property, she Apparated away from Potter Manor, straight into the graveyard that stood across the street from a Tudor style house that stood alone and empty, the gate that led into said house decorated with a shield that held an image of a stag and a doe, both of them circling a small, newborn buck with a small version of the Potter Crest stamped over the three animals.

Smiling as she looked at the image, Lily caressed the firmly-engraved shape of the buck before she whispered, "It's all for you, baby…because we will always love you…"

"Hello Lily…"

Turning on the spot, Lily's eyes widened as she found herself staring at what could have been described as a semi-transparent figure that was dressed in a skin-hugging black outfit, over which he wore a long, flowing red cape. Around his neck, the man wore a gold pendant that looked like an eye, which was currently closed.

As Lily saw the man, she gasped when he put a finger to his lips before, with a series of gestures, the man seemed to make the world around them shift, creating what looked like a wall of invisible glass windows that kept them in and everything else out. It was as he did this that the man became corporeal, his body standing across from Lily with a troubled, but otherwise-calm look in his green eyes.

"Stephen?" asked Lily, earning a thin smirk from the man as she asked, "What…why are you here? And…and what…what did you just do?"

"I was projecting myself from the Astral Plane," replied Stephen Strange, his voice calm, but filled with explanation as he said, "By bringing you into the Mirror Dimension, I was able to pull my body here too so that we could talk _without_ anyone from your magical world coming to arrest me, thinking me a Dark Wizard as they did the last time I was here."

Lily's eyes softened while Stephen gave her a half-hearted smile as he asked, "Have I ever thanked you for hiding me from them?"

"No, and you'll never have to," said Lily, her voice returning to its curious, but wary tone as she asked, "Why are you here now?"

"I know about the birth of your son, Lily," replied Stephen, earning a shocked look from the redhead as he smiled before he asked, "Or I should say that I know about _our_ son."

"I…I'm sorry…" Lily whispered, her voice laced with an air of hope as she explained, "It…it was one night…and then…then James got back with me, asked me to…to forgive him and…and treated me like a queen."

"I'm not angry," Stephen assured her, folding his arms as he explained, "I just want you to know this: I also know of James Potter's bloodline and what it dates back to. Three days after the date of his birth, there was a magical wave that affected both my realm and yours, especially here in the Mirror Dimension; it was so powerful that it lit up the three bastions of power where mystic energy resides through the protection of my Order."

Lily stared in shock: three days had been when James had performed his ritual on Harry to name him Heir Potter and make him James' son in blood and magic.

Even then, Lily had known that her son would be more than just an ordinary wizard as James had infused him with more than just basic Potter Family Magic: he had called on the legacy of Ignotus himself to bless his son and heir, forsaking and sacrificing his rights to the Hallows in the process to give Harry the _full_ power of the Master of Death.

But if someone like the Sorcerer Supreme had felt it and this had made things happen, Lily felt her heart clench as she realised what it meant.

Harry _was_ Magic's Chosen One.

As his birth Father was the defender against mystical threats to the Muggle world, so too would her son be the Champion of the Magical World.

"What…" asked Lily, her voice filled with worry as she asked, "What are you going to do?"

"It has already been done," said Stephen, tapping the eye-shaped pendant around his neck as he explained, "Using the mystical power concealed within my Eye of Agamotto, I was given a vision of the future and, in it, I saw great things happening with our son. I shared this vision with the Archmage Rameses Wulfgarden himself and, as a result, he convened an emergency session of the International Confederacy of Wizards."

Lily's eyes widened while Stephen took a deep breath as he explained, "In that meeting, it was agreed that, in the unlikely event that anything would happen to you or your husband, then by Rameses' declaration and by magic's grace, the child known as Harrison James Strange-Potter would be transported to my home in Kamar-Taj where I, the Sorcerer Supreme, would take full responsibility for him and his actions."

Lily's eyes widened again, but this time, she wept slowly as she sniffed, her heart feeling warm and cold; as Stephen saw this, his eyes softened as he asked, "What? Why are you doing that? Is there something I should know?"

Brushing tears from her eyes, Lily gulped as she answered, "Thank you…"

"For what?" asked Stephen, earning a smile from Lily as she shook her head.

"You'll see…" replied the redhead, looking around before she asked, "Can…can you get me out of here now? I…I need to be with my family…"

"Lily."

"Please Stephen," pleaded Lily, her eyes looking back to his as she told him, "If the worst happens, you'll know everything you need to, but please, just trust me…like you did back then…"

She seemed to pause before she added, "If not for me…then please…for the sake of our son."

Heaving a sigh, Stephen cast the required spell to open a gateway back to the Material Realm, watching as Lily walked away and left him alone with his thoughts and more questions than even the Sorcerer Supreme had answers.

And that wasn't something he _liked_ to feel…

 **Chapter 2 and Lily seems to have found a loophole she never expected, but what** _ **will**_ **happen if the worst should happen and Harry is left alone against the world?**

 **Also, how will Stephen's promise and assurance affect the future of the boy-saviour and defender of magic against the magical?**

 **Keep Reading to Find Out**

 **Next Chapters: It's the fated night and Lily hopes and prays for her son's survival; also, Voldemort's destruction happens in a way that even he wouldn't have guessed while the result is something** _ **very**_ **different from canon…**

 **Please Read and Review…**


	3. A Different Halloween

Scion of Sorcery

 **Disclaimer:** SEE FIRST CHAPTER

 **Plot:** Strange Things Response: When Lily was pregnant with Harry, she knew that he would grow up to be someone special in the world of the mystic ones. But then again, why wouldn't he? After all, his Father is the Sorcerer Supreme!

 **Author's Note:** So, admittedly, I'm 'dusting off' a former idea and altering it in places to work with the challenge with this one, but what can I say? I couldn't resist the chance to have some fun with the challenge and use someone that is, without a shadow of a doubt, my ALL-TIME FAVOURITE Marvel character be it comic, animation or the FANTASTIC movie, so let's see what sort of fun we can have.

And, as always, if you don't like it, then don't read it.

 **Dedication:** I'd like to dedicate this story to everyone that continues to support and encourage my ideas; my recommended reads are _Harry Potter and the Lightning Lord_ and _Harry Potter and the Power of Two_ by Colt01, _Master Potter of Kamar-Taj_ by Ryuko monogatari, _Agamotto's Eyes_ by Otsutsuki no Yami, _Harry Strange: Sorcerer Supreme_ by VexingFate, _More Than Equal_ by Ordinarily Prudent and _Harry Potter and the Prince of Slytherin_ by The Sinister Man;

 **Key Pairing:** Stephen/Christine; Others TBC

Normal Speech

'Thoughts'

' _Telepathy_ '

/ _Parseltongue_ /

 **Review Responses:**

 **Comodo50: Thank you;**

 **JasminSky: No: sadly, the drunk old fraud is really her, but Stephen will have a role to play when Harry returns;**

" _If the worst happens, you'll know everything you need to, but please, just trust me…like you did back then…"_

 _She seemed to pause before she added, "If not for me…then please…for the sake of our son."_

 _Heaving a sigh, Stephen cast the required spell to open a gateway back to the Material Realm, watching as Lily walked away and left him alone with his thoughts and more questions than even the Sorcerer Supreme had answers._

 _And that wasn't something he liked to feel…_

Chapter 3: A Different Halloween

When James heard about Lily's meeting with the Sorcerer Supreme, he was a little sceptical about the possibility of handing the fate of their son to another magical community, but since Harry _was_ Stephen's son in blood as well as James' adopted and integrated son and heir, he knew he couldn't deny the man's intentions.

He also approved of the way that the decision to give Harry to Stephen and have him raised and protected by the man's magic was ironclad, which meant that if someone, for some insane reason, chose to ignore their will and place Harry somewhere unsuitable, they wouldn't get the chance.

Lily even feared that someone would take the initiative and send Harry to Petunia, which had James outraged before he made it crystal clear that anyone who did such a thing would only succeed in unleashing a blood feud with his family.

It was no secret that Petunia and her _husband_ hated magic with a vengeance, so there was no telling what they'd do to one with magic.

No; compared to _that_ grim fate, being raised by the Sorcerer Supreme was definitely a good move.

 _ **Scion of Sorcery**_

One year.

That was how long had passed since the fated night where Lily and James learned the supposedly-ill fate that would befall their only son and heir from a man whom, as much as they wanted to trust him and take him at his word, they still kept at a distance as they tried to give Harry as normal a life as possible.

For Lily, this meant providing her son with so much love and care that it was almost-impossible for anyone to believe that anything bad could happen because of such a sweet and innocent little boy. She took every opportunity to hear him laugh his beautiful laugh and, after speaking his first word – Papa – Lily was one of the few that bore witness to the smarts of her son.

Even for a one-year-old boy, Harry spoke like any other toddler, but aside from that, he could also understand things no other child could.

For example, no other child could understand when their Mommy and Daddy needed some alone time and, instead of crying or bothering his parents, baby Harry played quietly with his toys or just stared out of the window of his home with a curious look in his illuminating green eyes.

No other child could respond to such dark emotions in the family neither: whenever Lily or James were sad, scared or even angry, they would find their gifted son using his new power of teleportation to be in their arms, pleading with them not to cry or be mad before, almost like magic, they were much happier, especially when they started to hear him laugh.

When Harry turned one year old, Lily took a chance with fate and gave her son a birthday bash where their friends and extended family met in a secure location and, during the party, Lily saw her son forming a bond of brotherhood with his 'birthday' brother, Neville Longbottom that seemed to be recognised by magic, especially if the magical glow that surrounded both boys when they did so was anything to go on.

It was also during that party that Lily and James spoke about what they should do if the worst happened.

As they had learned, Harry wasn't the only one targeted by this _so-called_ prophecy – which neither of them chose to believe in, yet they played their roles for the sake of their baby boy – as the child born at the end of the seventh month. His quote-unquote brother, Neville, was also a possibility and so, over a few drinks and some quiet time while their sons slept, Lily, James, Frank and Alice made plans.

As the Secret Keeper of the estate, Sirius was allowed to be in on the plans: it was during this meeting that Lily and James revealed the truth to Sirius and, after having them swear Family-Magic-Recognised Oaths, he and Lily also shared the truth with Frank and Alice, both of whom seemed to share Dumbledore's shock at the fact that Harry was more than just the heir of the Peverell Legacy, but that he was also the blood-born son and heir to the Sorcerer Supreme.

As for Sirius, he'd heard a little from his family's records and studies about the _Masters of the Mystic Arts_ and he agreed that there couldn't be a safer, more-suitable mentor and guardian for his godson, although he _did_ promise that he would try and keep an eye on Harry if anything happened.

Lily even suggested sending a letter to Stephen asking him if he could extend the courtesy to Neville if anything happened, but Alice assured her that they had a plan in the event of that worst-case scenario happening, but she told the redhead that she'd try and keep the boys as close as they clearly were already.

After the party was done and the final arrangements were made, the three families – Black, Potter and Longbottom – went their own ways with Lily and James vanishing back into hiding, the group of friends believing that all was well.

However, they couldn't have been more wrong if they tried…

 _ **Scion of Sorcery**_

For the past month-and-a-half, unease had been the order of the day for Lily and James.

Once again, Halloween had come around, but that wasn't the reason for their unease or their worries:

No, instead, it was the fact that, in the middle of September, Albus turned up at the house and warned them of how Lord Voldemort had increased his efforts to find the child destined to destroy him.

Find him…and _kill_ him!

Obviously, Albus _knew_ how little faith Lily and James had in the prophecy as a whole, but their current situation _needed_ to be revised since the evidence that Albus and _the old gang_ – also known as the Order of the Phoenix – had gathered pointed to one inevitable conclusion.

 _Someone_ had leaked the prophecy's existence to Voldemort and, subsequently, they knew whom to target to get answers.

This meant that Sirius would be too obvious a target, although Lily _and_ James were both adamant in their faith in their best friend: Sirius himself had said when Harry was born that he would do anything and everything in his power to protect his godson and, when he was made Secret Keeper, he'd all but sworn that he would sooner greet Death than betray his friends.

However, this wasn't about friendship or loyalties or how far one might go for another: no, the important thing here was ensuring Harry's survival, if only to be long enough to see Voldemort fall and the prophecy proven wrong.

So, against their better judgment, Lily and James agreed to switch Secret Keepers: at one point, Lily suggested someone as firm in their beliefs as Sirius, such as Dumbledore himself, but, again, there was the fact of it being obvious, especially since Albus was working to keep Voldemort's eyes off Lily and James.

In the end, it was agreed that the _last_ person that Voldemort might suspect was to be given the responsibility:

James' last friend and loner amongst the Marauders, Peter _Wormtail_ Pettigrew.

Sirius, meanwhile, confided in James that he would find a way to be with his godson if the worst happened, but even with the position changed, Lily didn't like the unease that lingered in her gut after that night: even though she wanted nothing more than to put her mind at rest, she spent every night with her husband next to her, their son sandwiched between them, his tiny hands usually hugging one or the other while he slept soundly.

During the day, Lily grew restless as she explored every possible protection that might shield their son if the worst came down to it, a part of her tempted to get in touch with Stephen to ask about some sort of protection from his knowledge of the mystic arts and the arcane.

As for James, he took charge of trying to _stop_ Harry from recognising the danger signs himself.

With his protective desire to keep his family in high spirits, there was no telling what sort of magic might come out.

For over a month, things were tense, but, as Halloween dawned, Lily and James began to wonder if they'd been worrying over nothing:

Harry was safe, there'd been no new news about potential threats and, best of all, things were starting to look up.

However, as Halloween Night drew around, the two star-crossed lovers should have remembered one of the oldest laws of fate:

Nothing lasts forever, certainly nothing good…

 ** _Scion of Sorcery_**

There was nothing about the starry sky that dotted the landscape over the seemingly-quiet town of Godric's Hollow to suggest that anything strange or unusual was about to happen, much less that tragedy or opportunity was about to rear its head on the occupants of a particular house.

Within the house where Lily and James were staying, the young redhead was busy trying to wrestle her baby boy out of his favourite outfit, which he'd worn all day, ever since that morning. It was the same lion cub outfit that Lily and James had given Harry the previous Halloween, though it was altered with magic to make up for the boy's new size and, to James' amusement, there was even a small tuft of fur on the neck showing the cub's slowly-growing mane.

"Harry James Potter," gasped Lily, pulling the hood of the outfit down as she looked into her son's beautiful green eyes, "Come on, baby: we need to get you ready for your bath and then beddy-bye's."

"No!" argued Harry, his small hands already moving to grab at his lion head as he added, "No bath, cubby…peas Mama…peas cubby?"

"Once you've had your bath, little cub," laughed James, walking into the living room after having finished preparing the tub for his son, "Then you can spend as much time as you like in your cubby."

The eyes of the little cub lit up so brightly that it was like the sun was shining in his gaze.

Looking over at James, Harry laughed excitedly as he asked, "Can Papa? I can?"

"As long as you want," chuckled James, tousling his son's covered head, his fingers brushing through the mane on the outfit as he added, "But only if you're a good little lion and get your little chubby butt in that…"

The words were barely out of his mouth before Lily gasped as Harry _flashed_ – as James called the power he used to teleport in a flash of phoenix fire – out of his Mother's arms, leaving an empty outfit behind.

Seconds later, excitable laughter echoed from upstairs accompanied by the distant sound of splashing.

Shaking her head, Lily cast a cleaning charm on the outfit, getting it ready for her son to sleep in while, picking herself up, she looked over to him as she asked, "Why is it every time that _I_ ask him, he says no, but you tell him and he always does what you say?"

"Because no lion in the pride disobeys the King," laughed James, letting out a false roar of power as he accompanied Lily up the stairs.

Shaking her head in amused disbelief, Lily stopped outside the bathroom door while James knocked lightly, his voice laced with amusement as he asked, "Is that a good little cub I hear cleaning in there?"

"Yes Papa," cried Harry, earning a laugh from James while Lily wiped a tear from her eye: she might not understand why Harry always seemed to be smarter than the average child of his age, but she was also happy that he'd never lost that innocence.

As James walked into the bathroom, however, Lily's smile faded only slightly as she looked down, clutching the small outfit in her hands, her eyes filled with the familiar worry and sorrow as she looked at the cute outfit and thought about the innocent laugh of the one that was obsessed with wearing it.

If anything went wrong…if they were forced into it…she couldn't bear the thought of losing her baby.

"Lils?" asked James, earning a shocked look from his wife as he poked his head out of the door, earning laughs from Lily as she saw the soapy bubbles that covered his head, the water stains all over his face, neck and hairline.

Seeing her husband, the _King_ of the Potter Pride, drenched to high heaven and covered in suds made Lily laugh before James asked, "Can you come in here? This little terror's just sprayed me because he thinks I won't let him dress up again. I swear that Padfoot's been giving him pranking lessons when we weren't looking."

"I'm coming," said Lily, her voice laced with hope and amusement as she walked into the bathroom.

As soon as Harry saw his favourite outfit in his Mama's hands, he calmed down enough for the two to bathe him, even letting his Papa wash his unruly black hair while he giggled at the ticklish touch of his washcloth rubbing over his smooth skin.

Finally, with help from a big fluffy towel and a warm hug from his Papa, little Harry was returned to the warmth of his cub's outfit and put into Lily's arms, leaving James to dry himself off and rinse the water out of the tub.

Back downstairs, Lily settled down on the sofa with her son cradled against the crook of her neck, her eyes looking down at him as she smiled sadly, a feeling of peace radiating from him as he cuddled her.

Gently brushing his 'mane' out of his eyes, Lily placed a soft kiss against her boy's brow as she whispered, "You are beautiful, Harry James; you will make a brilliant boy, an amazing young wizard and…a truly worthy heir to your Daddy's power…both of them…"

She then laughed as Harry nuzzled her before he whispered, "Song Mama…pease song?"

"You know he won't sleep without it," added James, appearing from the stairs while Lily smiled sadly as she caressed her son's hairline before, taking a soft breath, she began to sing to him.

 _I have often dreamed of a far-off place_

 _Where a great, warm welcome will be waiting for me_

 _Where the crowds will cheer when they see my face_

 _And a voice keeps saying this is where I'm meant to be._

 _I will find my way, I can go the distance_

 _I'll be there someday, if I can be strong_

 _I know every mile will be worth my while_

 _I would go almost anywhere to feel like I belong…_

As Lily finished her song, she looked down, seeing Harry cuddled up against her, his paws resting against her heart while he smiled peacefully, his breaths soft and slow, showing that he was content in the embrace of sleep, dreams and delights known only to a child.

Next to her, James wiped a tear from his eye as he whispered, "I guess this makes us even: I can get him to bathe and you can get him to sleep."

"He is beautiful like that," agreed Lily, lifting her son before she kissed his brow as she added, "Come on, let's try and get him down before he wakes up again."

As they made their way upstairs, however, the calm peace of the moment was broken when a cold feeling crossed James' mind.

Seconds later, a ferociously-loud alarm went off in the house, the sound so loud that it tore Harry from his sleep.

"No!" cried Harry, startling the others as they looked to him, seeing him awake and alert, his eyes shining with fear and panic.

At the same time, James turned to his wife and son before, placing a kiss against Lily's lips, he drew his wand and turned away, though not before Harry screamed, "No Papa, please!"

"Lily, it's him! Take Harry and run!" exclaimed James, earning a wailing cry from Harry while Lily, holding tightly to her son, turned and fled, a part of her aware of James' eyes watching them as they entered the nursery.

At the same time, Lily sealed the room before, turning to her panicked son, she bent down and gingerly held his cheek in her fingers, her voice soft as she told him, "Don't be scared, baby: your Papa's going to get through this. He's stronger than the strongest giants, more powerful than the wildest dragons and better than…well, he's better than any man I know."

"Papa…" sniffled Harry, tears rolling down his cheeks.

At the same time, Lily gasped as what could only be described as _raw_ magic suddenly crackled in the air around him, dimming the lights and causing a great wave of emotion to wash over Lily.

Thinking quickly, Lily reached out and hugged her son to her chest as she whispered, "Harry, you are loved, so loved: no matter where we may be, no matter what may happen to you, never forget that Mama loves you. Papa loves you…and Harry, you must be safe, be strong and never forget that you are always loved: in this life and the next, always and forever, we, Papa and Mama, we love you _so_ much!"

As she finished saying the words, Lily felt her heart grow cold as Harry wrapped his tiny arms around her neck, his tears dampening her skin.

"Love Mama," said Harry, cuddling against Lily's neck.

As he did so, Lily's heart broke yet again as she heard the tell-tale scream from beyond the door accompanied by a flash of green light.

Thankfully, this was _one_ time that Harry _didn't_ notice as he was resting against Lily's neck and, from the sounds of it, he'd cried himself to sleep.

Setting her son down in the crib, Lily kissed his brow once before, putting a hand to his brow, she whispered, "This is for you, baby…I only hope magic forgives me for this…"

Then, as she rose up, Lily turned and looked to the door, her eyes filled with hope as she whispered, "Please Stephen…take care of him!"

With her wand now in her hand, Lily steeled herself as she saw the door open, revealing a monster of a man with snake-like features, red eyes that were like blood and a sneering, evil malice in his eyes and his expression.

"Get away from my son, you monster!" snarled Lily, firing off a spell from her wand, which was easily deflected by the figure in the doorway, a figure that was known to many as the darkest, most-terrifying force in the world.

The Dark Lord Voldemort sneered as he asked, "What chance do you hope to have against me, you pathetic little Mudblood? None: now, step aside and I will spare your miserable stain of an existence: Lord Voldemort does not forget those whom…"

"No!" screamed Lily, firing off another spell, but, once again, it was deflected by Voldemort as she snapped, "I will _never_ give up my child, especially not to _you!_ I'd sooner give my life before I let him die because I am a coward."

Red eyes widened while Lily felt the magic going to work around her.

Hiding a smile as she knew that this was her last hope, Lily then added, "Do it: take me instead, just leave my son alone…"

"As you wish, stupid child," drawled the Dark Lord, aiming his wand at her as he commanded, " _Avada Kedavra!_ "

However, at the same time that he did so, Lily _and_ Voldemort both gasped when a voice, so young and yet _so_ powerful that it made the walls of the entire house tremble with magical backlash, screamed, "MAMA NO!"

Before Lily had a chance to look back, her eyes widened as what could only be described as a field of magical energy suddenly rose up around her, the full fury of the magic laced with mystical symbols and runes the likes of which even _she_ had never seen before, although she _did_ recognise a shielding charm when she saw it.

To her sorrow, however, the shield was only strong enough to surround Harry, which he seemed to notice too as he screamed in fear and pain, his eyes filled with horror and fear as he saw his Mother fall to the curse.

"NO!" Screamed Harry.

"Stupid girl," hissed Voldemort, turning his wand on Harry as he asked, "Does she think I would let _you_ live to grow stronger? Only I can live forever and you, despite your… _impressive_ skill, you are still just a pawn in that game: goodbye, Harry Potter… _Avada Kedavra!_ "

As the Killing Curse – the flash of green light – flew from the tip of the man's wand, a sense of delight and victory suddenly transformed into what could only be described as disbelief and horror as what could only be described as a primal howl echoed through the nursery; the shield itself seemed to buckle and ripple with magical strain, but, beyond the shield, the Dark Lord's eyes widened as he saw lightning being redirected from the flash of green, striking _everything_ in sight, including Lord Voldemort himself.

Even the Dark Lord couldn't resist the dark powers of death for long, as was made obvious when his body was swallowed up by his own magic, leaving nothing but robes and a broken wand in place.

At the same time, what could have only been described as a veil of pure light shone from within the body of the young sorcerer and, had anyone been around to see it, they would have stared in abject disbelief at the vision that loomed before them: an aurora of _pure_ golden energy appeared to surround Harry's small body, parts of the gold tinged with emerald-green sparks and volts that made up part of the aurora's body.

To anyone in the know, the aurora, the form that it was taking, seemed to resemble a great and powerful _Phoenix_ -like energy, the wings and body of the great creature making up the majority of the aurora as it shielded Harry _and_ enacted his will.

As the phoenix let out a cry of pure magic, Harry's body vanished from his crib, leaving nothing but burned and charred remains in its wake along with the unfortunately-deceased bodies of the Potter elders as well as the remains of the Dark Lord Voldemort.

But there was no sign of Harry Potter.

 _ **Scion of Sorcery**_

A jolt of magic suddenly tore Stephen Strange from both his physical slumber and the study and observant meditations of his Astral Form, both of which returned his body to full wakefulness as a loud clap of thunder echoed over the roof and ceilings of Kamar-Taj.

Throughout the academy of the Masters of the Mystic Arts, other students, teachers and Masters were roused by the magical flash and energy that rippled through the building, though none more than the Sorcerer Supreme as, donning his cloak, he raced out into the courtyard.

As soon as he reached the courtyard, his eyes widened with shock and disbelief as he saw a large bird-like shape that seemed to be made from raw magical fire appear in the air before him. As the bird appeared, it let out a cry before it bent forwards and, as Stephen watched, he saw the bird heave and retch before it released a crying, screaming toddler onto the ground.

Looking from the child to the bird, Stephen's eyes narrowed as he whispered, "Lily…"

"She has fallen," said the bird, its voice female, but strong and edged by raw power as it addressed the Sorcerer Supreme, "And your vow and duty of care has been enacted, Sorcerer Supreme. My grace shall be with this child, watching over him as I have done all his predecessors and all whom have sanctioned my will through the words of the Archmage."

Stephen's eyes widened as the identity of the bird hit him like a blast from Dormammu – and he'd had more than enough of _them_ to last him a lifetime – before he gasped, "You…you're the spirit of Magic herself, aren't you?"

"I am…an emissary of my Lady," replied the bird, swooping down before, to the shock and awe of the students and others who'd gathered, she seemed to shrink down, forming what looked like a small, but beautiful-looking white-feathered bird with _four_ legs and six wings, her eyes shining with raw magical energy as she curled up next to the child.

In response, Stephen watched as the boy held the bird, who nuzzled his cheek, letting out a low trill of soothing emotion before, looking to the Sorcerer Supreme, the voice of the bird told him, "My name is Mana…and I am his."

Then she fell silent, save for the soft whispers of her trills, which seemed to soothe the child into a teary, but semi-peaceful sleep.

Walking forwards, Stephen bent down and picked up the boy; as soon as he did so, he felt the same warmth from over a year before hitting him hard and fast, the feel of the raw magic and the power that matched it reminding him of his oath, his duty and his promise to the ICW.

At the same time, Wong stepped forwards from where he'd been watching as he asked, "Who…who _is_ he, Stephen?"

"His name," replied the Sorcerer Supreme, one hand stroking the black locks from Harry's fringe as he added, "Is Harrison Strange…he's my son."

 _ **Scion of Sorcery**_

Back in the United Kingdom, things were just as confusing and just as bewildering as Albus Dumbledore appeared in Godric's Hollow, his eyes as wide as saucers as he saw the destruction and the devastation that had claimed the village.

The home of the Potters was _completely_ destroyed, razed to the ground in ways that even the most-destructive of curses couldn't match; on top of that, Albus also noticed the destruction had hit the houses either side, which was the reason for the Obliviators being on the scene, each of them working to keep the truth from the Muggles.

As he approached the house, Dumbledore felt his age catch up with him as he heard the cries of alarm and terror from the magical members of the crowd, each of them saying the same thing.

Lily and James were dead.

And, from the sound of it, Voldemort was too, but then, what had happened to Harry?

"ALBUS!"

Before he had a chance to get any answers, Dumbledore turned to see a furious, more-than-vengeful Sirius Black advancing on him, his eyes blazing with rage and fury as he snarled, "They _trusted_ you, we all _warned_ you, we _all_ ensured it wouldn't happen! Why the _fuck_ didn't you listen, you senile old fool?"

"Sirius…" Dumbledore began, but before he could say anything more, he gasped in pain as Sirius planted his fist against the old man's nose, causing it to break – again – before the old man asked, "Sirius…where…what has happened to Harry?"

Shaking his fist from the pain of having connected his fist with the bones in the old man's nose, Sirius groaned, "He's not here?"

"The reports say he is missing," answered Dumbledore.

To his surprise, Sirius then smiled before he sighed with relief, an amused, thankful look in his grey eyes as he said, "Then, trust me, Albus, he's _more_ than safe…"

"Nowhere is safe now, dear…" Albus began, but Sirius cut him off with a laugh that was one-part chilling and one-part mischievous.

"No, you old fool," argued the Black Lord, his eyes filled with mirth as he said, "He's safe…from _you!_ "

Then, before Albus could say anything more, Sirius vanished with a loud crack, his smile remaining fixed on Dumbledore's memory for a long time to come.

Almost like Sirius knew something that Albus _didn't_ about the plans made by Lily and James; given their lack of trust in him, that was a possibility.

But still, Albus felt like he needed to know for himself that the future champion of good was well-and-truly safe and sound and, for that to happen, he needed to make sure that Harry came back to Hogwarts.

So it looked like he had some work to do.

 **Chapter 3 and it looks like two worlds have collided in ways certain people may not like, but what will the result be when Harry makes his comeback in ten years' time?**

 **Also, has Sirius managed to evade false justice by knowing about Lily and James' plans and what about Harry's quote-unquote brother, Neville? How will he be affected by the events and what will he be like when the boys reunite?**

 **Keep Reading to Find Out**

 **Next Chapters: It's Harry's seventh birthday and our young hero is told the truth about Stephen by his 'mentor' while he also receives a gift that changes his future, especially since it seems like he grows stronger with each passing day;**

 **Please Read and Review…**

 _ **AN: Lily's song**_

 **So, some of you may recognise the lyrics of Lily's song: well that's because it's from Disney's Hercules and, given the good guy nature of Harry in this story and his destiny, it seemed like an appropriate choice of song; anyway, all rights to the original creators.**


	4. Potter or Strange?

Scion of Sorcery

 **Disclaimer:** SEE FIRST CHAPTER

 **Plot:** Strange Things Response: When Lily was pregnant with Harry, she knew that he would grow up to be someone special in the world of the mystic ones. But then again, why wouldn't he? After all, his Father is the Sorcerer Supreme!

 **Author's Note:** So, admittedly, I'm 'dusting off' a former idea and altering it in places to work with the challenge with this one, but what can I say? I couldn't resist the chance to have some fun with the challenge and use someone that is, without a shadow of a doubt, my ALL-TIME FAVOURITE Marvel character be it comic, animation or the FANTASTIC movie, so let's see what sort of fun we can have.

And, as always, if you don't like it, then don't read it.

 **Dedication:** I'd like to dedicate this story to everyone that continues to support and encourage my ideas; my recommended reads are _Harry Potter and the Lightning Lord_ and _Harry Potter and the Power of Two_ by Colt01, _Master Potter of Kamar-Taj_ by Ryuko monogatari, _Agamotto's Eyes_ by Otsutsuki no Yami, _Harry Strange: Sorcerer Supreme_ by VexingFate, _More Than Equal_ by Ordinarily Prudent and _Harry Potter and the Prince of Slytherin_ by The Sinister Man;

 **Key Pairing:** Stephen/Christine; Others TBC

Normal Speech

'Thoughts'

' _Telepathy_ '

/ _Parseltongue_ /

 **Review Responses:**

 **TimothyB: I don't want to say** _ **too**_ **much, but let's just say that I have a plan for Sirius that I think people will like;**

 **Comodo50: If you mean** _ **is Harry a Horcrux?**_ **Then the answer is no, he isn't;**

 **JasminSky: I said good, not idol whom Harry thinks walks on water;**

" _Who…who is he, Stephen?"_

" _His name," replied the Sorcerer Supreme, one hand stroking the black locks from Harry's fringe as he added, "Is Harrison Strange…he's my son."_

Chapter 4: Mr Potter or Mr Strange?

Six years.

That was how much time had passed since the fated day where Kamar-Taj had become home to the child known as Harry Potter – or, to those in the know, Harrison Strange – and, since that day, a real element of change had come over the school/sanctuary of the Mystic Ones, though none faced it bigger than the Sorcerer Supreme himself.

From almost the first day that he'd woken to the cries of his son, Stephen had become a little less stoic and a lot more like a real parent as well as master of the sanctuary. When he wasn't away on business with his partners-in-heroism or attending to matters in the New York, London or Hong Kong Sanctuaries, he was in Kamar-Taj, tending to his son and watching over his progress as a child of the arts.

As Lily had warned him and as the ICW had cautioned him, Stephen had to be especially careful with training his son because Harry was so much stronger than an ordinary Mystic.

Then there was the way that his _core_ was also a part of him, granting him access to abilities and powers that even eluded Stephen's experience.

To that end, Stephen kept the Archmage, Rameses Wulfgarden, in the loop, especially since the older man kept a certain _other_ old man away from the home of the Sorcerer Supreme and out of the business of the Junior Sorcerer Supreme.

In return for this protection, from when Harry was about three years old, Rameses turned up at least once a week and started teaching the child more about his arcane power as well as his Mystical one.

In no time, Harry developed an understanding of magic that was similar to Stephen's, although as Wong reminded him, there were some things that even the Sorcerer Supreme couldn't understand, especially about the magic of _wizards_ and how it differed from Mystics and Sorcerers.

One thing that _did_ make Stephen worried and a little disgruntled about the future was the fact that, when he turned eleven, Harry would return to Britain by the fact that he was to attend the same school that Lily had done.

Despite the fact that there were many other schools that he could have attended that kept him close to home – such as Castelobruxo in Brazil, Mahoutokoro in Japan or even Ilvermorny in America, which would put Harry close to the New York Sanctum – this was something that even the Sorcerer Supreme couldn't keep from happening and he hated it.

He'd gotten so used to the idea of being a Dad that the thought of returning his son to somewhere so in the dark that they couldn't see their hands in front of their faces made him feel uneasy and more than a little on edge.

However, Stephen caved to the fact that Harry _had_ to return to England at eleven because, as he'd learned already from the Archmage, just as it was Stephen's destiny to be the defender of the No-Maj community against mystical threats, so too was it Harry's destiny to be a Champion of the same purpose for the medieval, archaic ways of the British Magical Community.

Besides, even Stephen admitted that it wasn't fair for Harry to get to know his Father's world and _not_ know the world that his Mother and his adoptive Father had come from, although he told Rameses that he'd be keeping a _very_ close eye on his son from the London Sanctum.

So, despite the fact that the dreaded date drew closer and closer, Stephen still allowed himself to watch as his son grew into a fine young wizard and a child that was worthy of the title Sorcerer Supreme, or indeed, Heir of the Sorcerer Supreme.

However, Stephen also knew that, if he was going to fully grasp and understand his destiny, Harry _needed_ to know the full story.

This was the reason that, on the date of his son's seventh birthday, Stephen summoned Harry to his chambers…

 _ **Scion of Sorcery**_

As always, Harry walked into the chamber of the Sorcerer Supreme accompanied by the one other mystery of his true power that everyone at Kamar-Taj had grown accustomed to seeing.

This was Mana, the proud avian creature that was known as a thunderbird, her gleaming white feathers never seeming to lose their shine while her bright, mystical blue eyes seemed to see everything and nothing at the same time. Across one of her eyes was a magically-grafted mark that was shaped like a lightning bolt while her wings folded elegantly along her back as she walked next to the boy at her side.

Harry himself was dressed in the classic black attire of trainees at the school, his appearance so much like Stephen that he often caught many people looking at him with awe and respect, although when he caught them looking, they soon averted their gazes. Around Harry's neck was a chain that had been sent to him by a friend from overseas on his fifth birthday; looped through the chain, which was enchanted to be unbreakable, were a pair of rings that held a crest shaped like a stag rising up on his haunches.

The only thing that had come with the rings was a note that read: _For when the time is right._

Harry hadn't understood the how or why behind how the chain made him feel so warm, but for whatever reason, he never took it off and, because it was enchanted magically, it couldn't be taken from him or removed by anyone save Harry himself.

Even the Sorcerer Supreme couldn't take it off and he _had_ tried once in a rage for something that Harry hadn't known what he'd done.

Reaching the centre of the floor where newcomers waited for an audience with the master of the academy, Harry gulped before, as he'd done so many times before, he dropped to one knee, bowing his head while, in front of him, Stephen read from what looked like a copy of the American newspaper, the Daily Bugle, which reported another _crime_ caused by the superhero known as Spiderman.

Next to Harry, Mana lowered her head in homage, but she didn't go down as low as her partner, not that Stephen noticed this.

In this manner, the two allies remained there, both of them knowing that an audience with the Sorcerer Supreme was not something that could be rushed so easily.

Harry remembered once when he'd been waiting for nearly an hour because Stephen had been enjoying dinner.

His legs had gone numb with the hunched over position, but Stephen still apologised _and_ seemed to be proud of Harry's patience in receiving him.

This time, however, they were only waiting a couple of minutes before Stephen folded up his paper and, sighing deeply, he asked, "I will never understand why someone like Stark or even Fury can't have a word with Jameson about his constant stream of lies about Spiderman: don't they care that, if he wanted, the flat-topped fraudster could turn on _them?_ I'll never get it."

Harry managed a small smile before Stephen looked to his student as he said, "Harry, thank you for coming, and of course, you have Mana with you: good. I think that, if anyone should hear this, it's your familiar…excuse me for a moment."

As Harry lifted his head, his eyes widened when he saw Stephen move his hands in a powerful gesture; seconds later, the world seemed to distort around them, causing a crystal-like effect to shimmer while the rest of the world seemed to remain anonymous.

This, Harry knew, was the Mirror Dimension, the access to which was one of the many powers and abilities used by the Mystics as well as the Sorcerer Supreme for battles, training and meditation exercises that wouldn't cause too much damage on the real world. It was also used to seal others in, especially if they couldn't create portals using the Sling Ring or other known spells and devices.

As Harry looked around, he then returned his attention to his mentor as he asked, "Why are we here, Master?"

"Doctor," corrected Stephen, earning a coy smile from Harry before he added, "And don't you _dare_ do the joke: ever since Kaecilius did it, it's become something of a bad pun from everyone else."

"Sorry Doctor," said Harry, although he giggled as he asked, "Why are we here?"

"Because there's something I have to share with you," said Stephen, his eyes looking into Harry's as he told him, "And I'd much rather not do it where our students run the risk of overhearing us."

Harry raised an eyebrow in response before Stephen picked himself up and, walking towards Harry, he slowly kneeled down so that he was looking him in the eyes, his own gaze reflected in the bright glow of his son's stare as he asked, "Harry, what do you remember about your Mother, Lily?"

"I remember her voice," said Harry, a surprised, but also saddened look crossing his face as he explained, "She used to sing to me every night to help me get off to sleep. Then Dad would tuck me in and…and she'd tell me that I was safe, strong and loved…why…why are you asking me this?"

"Because there's something I need to tell you about her," said Stephen, swallowing hard as he explained, "Once you know, it's my hope that you'll understand your exceptional magical power a little better."

Lowering his eyes for a moment, Stephen took a _very_ deep breath before he looked up again as he said, "Harry…your Mother was the kindest, sweetest and bravest witch that the world will ever know…and trust me, I know that for a fact!"

"How…why?" asked Harry, his lip quivering while, next to him, Mana let out a low trill of comfort as she nuzzled Harry's fingers with her head.

Stephen, however, gulped before he said, "Because…I'm your Father, Harry: your _real_ Father!"

Silence followed his words and, as Stephen looked from his son to the creature at his side, he looked back just as quickly as Harry whispered the last thing he expected to hear, " _I_ _know…_ "

While Stephen stared in shock, Harry gulped before he looked up at the Sorcerer Supreme before he explained, "I…I mean…I didn't _know_ for sure until…until just now, but…but I always felt…I don't know…really safe with you, Dr Strange. You…you never talk bad about me except…except the one time where you…you saw my chain and…and you…you always try to make me get better…get stronger with my…my powers, so…so I kind of guessed you…you had to be someone to me."

While Stephen smiled sadly, remembering how he'd been angry when he'd first seen the rings because he'd believed that Harry's world was trying to force his son away from him, Harry looked up again as he asked, "But then…if…if _you're_ really my Dad, who…who was my Papa?"

"He was your adopted Father," replied Stephen, placing a gentle finger against the rings around Harry's neck as he explained, "The stag crest on your ring is his family's: the Most Noble and Ancient House of Potter. The _other_ one…"

Here, he touched the second ring, which was a dark emerald fixed into a silver ring, the emerald engraved with a symbol that was shaped like a triangle with a circle and a straight line on the inside, as he went on, "This one, from what I learned from your Mother about said adoption, is the crest and the ring of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Peverell, an ancient, but _powerful_ bloodline that passes through you from James Potter."

"How?"

"When he adopted you," answered Stephen, returning his attention to his son as he explained, "It made you his son and heir in every way, just as you are _my_ son and heir by birth and by right of mystical energy. So, in his case, it gave you the Family Magic of the Potters and the Peverells added to the gifts you already had from your Mother and, of course, from me."

"So…so is that why I'm so…so strong?" asked Harry, earning a proud smile and a nod from Stephen before the boy asked, "But why…why won't you train me like the others? If…if I'm your son…then why won't you train me?"

"Because I promised your Mother that I'd do everything in my power to give you yours," said Stephen, indicating Harry's heart as he explained, "I had Master Rameses come here to help you with that because I'm _not_ like the witches and wizards of your birth home, but now, given how well you're progressing with those lessons, I think that the time is finally right for me to start training you in your power as Heir of the Sorcerer Supreme."

Harry's eyes widened with awe and delight before he blushed heavily as he said, "Sorry…sorry that I yelled at you…um…what do I call you now?"

"Well," admitted Stephen, his eyes filled with pride and warmth as he explained, "I'd be honoured if you would call me Father, but if you think you'd rather stay with James Potter having that right, then it's your choice."

As Harry looked up again, he suddenly smiled before he asked, "If I _do_ , you've got to promise to do something for me: will you?"

"In return for the honour of you calling me what I am?" asked Stephen, earning a nod from Harry as he asked, "All right, what is it?"

"I have your word?"

"You have my word," replied Stephen, although he suddenly noticed Harry's smile turning sly and cunning as he asked, "What is it, Harry?"

With a giggle that told Stephen more than enough, Harry said, "You got to ask your friend, the other doctor, on a date!"

Stephen's jaw dropped and, before he could stop himself, he laughed, "You _little_ devil…"

Harry's laughter turned into hilarity as Stephen grabbed his son and tickled him for all he was worth, both Father and Son reunited in all ways now as they enjoyed the family moment together.

Although Stephen never _did_ find out how it was that Harry even knew about his 'relationship' with Christine in the first place…

 **Chapter 4 and, hooray, Harry has found his family again, but now that he is being trained in the Mystic Arts, what sort of surprises will his incredible powers reveal as he moves closer and closer to his destiny?**

 **Also, how will the British Magical World react to the fact that their** _ **hero**_ **is going to be an agent of change in their future?**

 **Keep Reading to Find Out**

 **Next Chapters: Another timeskip and Harry receives a gift that changes his future, especially since it seems like he grows stronger with each passing day; also, it's a happy occasion as Stephen gives his son something that any little boy or girl would sell their soul to have…**

 **Please Read and Review…**

 _ **AN: Pre-Hogwarts**_

 **Now, before anyone asks, I'm only touching on Harry's time at Kamar-Taj and how he grows stronger as well as the abilities and powers he discovers; there** _ **will**_ **be a relic he receives before he goes to Hogwarts, but I won't be going into too much detail on his time;**

 _ **AN2: Marvel cameos**_

 **And, as you see from this chapter, there will be references to other MCU/Marvel characters throughout the story: I won't say whom, but I** _ **do**_ **have a plan for one character to play a role in Harry's destiny as well as Doctor Strange;**


	5. The Eyes Have It

Scion of Sorcery

 **Disclaimer:** SEE FIRST CHAPTER

 **Plot:** Strange Things Response: When Lily was pregnant with Harry, she knew that he would grow up to be someone special in the world of the mystic ones. But then again, why wouldn't he? After all, his Father is the Sorcerer Supreme!

 **Author's Note:** So, admittedly, I'm 'dusting off' a former idea and altering it in places to work with the challenge with this one, but what can I say? I couldn't resist the chance to have some fun with the challenge and use someone that is, without a shadow of a doubt, my ALL-TIME FAVOURITE Marvel character be it comic, animation or the FANTASTIC movie, so let's see what sort of fun we can have.

And, as always, if you don't like it, then don't read it.

 **Dedication:** I'd like to dedicate this story to everyone that continues to support and encourage my ideas; my recommended reads are _Harry Potter and the Lightning Lord_ and _Harry Potter and the Power of Two_ by Colt01, _Master Potter of Kamar-Taj_ by Ryuko monogatari, _Agamotto's Eyes_ by Otsutsuki no Yami, _Harry Strange: Sorcerer Supreme_ by VexingFate, _More Than Equal_ by Ordinarily Prudent and _Harry Potter and the Prince of Slytherin_ by The Sinister Man;

 **Key Pairing:** Stephen/Christine;

Normal Speech

'Thoughts'

' _Telepathy_ '

/ _Parseltongue_ /

 **Review Responses:**

 **T4: Well it's not Loki, but it** _ **is**_ **someone that, like him, I thought would make a good ally for Harry to learn the greater magic;**

 **Comodo50: Yes, more when Harry goes back to Hogwarts and, a little teaser: his wand will have her feather as its core;**

 **WhiteElfElder: Proof of that is in this chapter;**

 **JasminSky: Ah-ha, but is he** _ **going**_ **to be a Slytherin when the time comes? Simple answer: no;**

 **Wrath of the Sun Deity: Now** _ **that**_ **would be an interesting idea, but I actually have the relics in mind;**

 **Otsutsuki no Yami: As interesting as that would be, I'm staying purely Doctor Strange-verse with this: as I said before, other Marvel characters and references will mostly be cameos;**

 _However, Stephen also knew that, if he was going to fully grasp and understand his destiny, Harry needed to know the full story._

 _This was the reason that, on the date of his son's seventh birthday, Stephen summoned Harry to his chambers…_

Chapter 5: The Eyes Have It

For the boy known as Harrison _Harry_ James Strange-Potter – Harrison _Harry_ Strange for short – the next year was filled with fun, games, new discoveries and a better time in studying magic than he could have ever asked for.

Every other day, he met with his Father – whom he now proudly called such – in his chambers, each day and each lesson was filled with hours of meditations, study, exercises and practice in being able to use the power of sorcery to achieve feats similar to the Sorcerer Supreme and the other Masters and their students.

Sometimes, other Masters such as Wong or Master Hamir would join them in their lessons, either working _with_ Stephen or in his place to teach Harry about the finer points, historical significance and the rules and risks of magic as an art.

Whenever Stephen had an errand to run, usually for some work with other heroes – like the Avengers – or personal business – which Harry knew to mean time with the lovely Doctor Christine Palmer – Wong allowed Harry access to the library while Master Hamir taught Harry about the power of Constructed Magic, which was used for weapons, nets, whips and other such implements of magical offence and defence.

The one-handed Master – a revelation that alarmed Harry until he saw that it didn't hinder his ability to wield the mystic energies – also taught the boy more physical exercises and put him through training to increase his agility and reflexes, including using his sorcery and his magic to complete tasks that would be impossible by means done by normal people – or, as his Father called them, No-Maj – such as swinging across large gaps and gripping hard-to-hold surfaces or edges.

Like Stephen and many others in Kamar-Taj, Master Hamir was surprised by Harry's _other_ magical abilities, one of which he demonstrated when, much like Kaecilius and his zealots, Harry demonstrated the power to walk on surfaces that normal people couldn't without being hindered by the steepness or the material of the surface in question.

Much like the superhero known as Spiderman, Harry could walk on walls and ceilings and he could also use his magic to grip the ground against any sort of pressure that might try and knock him off balance or send him flying in the opposite direction. _Unlike_ said hero, Harry could also, literally, walk on water _and_ on air just like Mordo used to, except Harry didn't need the Vaulting Boots of Valtor to get to new heights or move around unrestricted by the laws of physics and possibilities.

When Stephen heard this, he wondered if Harry was exactly like Kaecilius, the Ancient One and the Zealots: he feared that, somehow, Harry had learned to draw power from the Dark Dimension.

As a Father, this made him concerned for his son's innocence, especially since he'd seen how blind and even arrogant this made those who believed in the power. However, as a Master, he was concerned for the fact that someone could do this _without_ the required rituals, which he'd made certain were destroyed after the battle with Kaecilius and his many deaths at the hands of Dormammu.

One night, while Harry slept, Stephen cast a spell on his son, which was designed to check for any influences from said dimension of evil, but, to his surprised relief, the Sorcerer Supreme found no such traces of poison or corruption _or_ influence from the Dark Dimension.

Harry's magical ability was _completely_ natural and his learning curve was greater than any other student.

Stephen honestly didn't know whether to be proud or concerned, but he _did_ know one thing:

His son, Lily's son, James' adopted heir.

With the strength, gifts and powers from these three birthrights combined, Harry would be more powerful than the Sorcerer Supreme by the time he learned to fully master his incredible powers.

And _that_ made Stephen proud!

 _ **Scion of Sorcery**_

In the spring before Harry's eighth birthday, the young sorcerer was beyond delighted when Stephen told him that he'd started getting serious with Christine and, as a result, he was considering asking her to marry him, but he wanted Harry's opinion on the matter first.

On one hand, it'd make Christine Harry's 'stepmother,' but it would also give him a maternal figure in his life who could watch out for him if and when Stephen couldn't, but, on the other hand, Stephen didn't want to force his son through anything that would make him think that he had to forget his birth Mother, Lily.

In response to his Father's concerns, Harry told him that he could _never_ forget his birth Mother because he felt her love, her spirit and her strength in him every time he tapped into his magic and even when he did his work in the Astral Dimension – his confession _accidentally_ revealing to his Father how it was that he'd advanced so much in so short a time at the same time.

So even though Christine was a No-Maj – technically, like his Father, at least as far as the magical world was concerned – he'd be happy to have her as his stepmother and be there with his Father at their wedding.

Before he popped the question, however, Stephen let Harry and Christine spend some time together.

On the day, Harry was asked similar questions by the brown-haired doctor and told how she _wasn't_ trying to replace Lily because Stephen had shared the truth with her about Harry's birth and how he'd lost his Mother; as a result, Christine knew that she could _never_ replace someone as brave as Lily and she wouldn't try.

If Harry let her, she _would_ love him as though he was her own and she also knew that Stephen wasn't likely to _try_ and have any more kids due to his duties as Sorcerer Supreme and his care for his one and only son and heir, but that wouldn't stop both of them from loving Harry.

It also meant that Harry would have a home in New York City that he could stay in with Christine – that was actually Stephen's old apartment until she'd moved in after he started getting serious with her – when he was at the New York Sanctum or he needed some time away from Kamar-Taj.

By the end of the day, Harry knew that he'd be happy to have Christine as his new Mum and, when he asked her if he could call her such, she cried into his arms and made him feel happier than ever when she explained that she would be delighted, but as she'd said, she wasn't trying to replace Lily and she also knew that he would never forget her.

After all, what little boy or girl wouldn't like the chance to have someone they could call Mum and Dad?

And since the latter was taken by Stephen, Harry felt much happier having a Mum he could talk to as well as someone that made his Father as happy as he did.

 _ **Scion of Sorcery**_

One week before Harry's eighth birthday, Stephen and Christine were married and, as they'd agreed, Harry took the honour of standing with his Father as his best man – even though he wasn't a man yet – while he also carried the rings _and_ got to walk Christine down the aisle, handing her to his Father in the ultimate sign of acceptance.

Master Hamir acted as a witness while Harry felt a little bemused when the vicar presiding over the ceremony talked about it being _about time_ that the wise-cracking doctor got serious with someone and something other than his magic.

Personally, Harry was a little bewildered by the white-haired man with the excitable tone of voice and the wizened, but youthful appearance. (1)

After the ceremony, Stephen and Christine both sat with Harry and talked for a long time about what would happen now: because Christine wasn't as deep with the magical side of the world as Stephen, she would be Harry's No-Maj trainer/liaison, helping him with his schoolwork and anything that wasn't to do with his mystical training.

When Stephen heard that Harry wanted to call Christine his Mum for real, he too hugged his son and admitted that he was afraid about how his boy would see his new bride because she was not only _not_ Lily, but she also wasn't someone with magic.

Harry's desire told him more than enough.

While the two went on their honeymoon, Harry returned to the New York Sanctum under the watchful eye of Master Hamir, continuing his studies as well as honing his magical skills as he studied and practised with his mentor and the others who came to visit the Sanctum.

It was here that Harry found his life changed by something that _every_ Master of the Mystic Arts wound up finding.

Although Master Hamir, Wong and Stephen himself admitted that none of them had been as young an age as Harrison Strange.

 _ **Scion of Sorcery**_

After going through his motions, practicing the summoning of his ideal weapon – a whip that was similar to the power of the Staff of the Living Tribunal – and working on his meditations, Harry took a walk through the Relic Room of the Sanctum, eyeing the many display cases and the objects that they contained, his eyes taking in the sight of their many forms and descriptions of their magical abilities.

Although he was only eight years old – as this was the day that marked such an occasion – Harry had progressed to the point where he began to get curious about the relics; according to his Father, each sorcerer had at least one of them, but it wasn't a case of pick and choose.

 _They_ chose _you_ to be their masters, not the other way around.

So, for a while, Harry had wandered the halls of the Sanctums as well as the Relic Room of Kamar-Taj, hoping that his magic would reach out and bond with a relic, especially since, as he'd heard many times over the last twelve months, his magic was similar to the Sorcerer Supreme, but it was also more than Stephen because of his natural magical ties from his Mother and his adopted Father's bloodlines.

'I wonder what they'd think of me if they could see me now,' thought Harry, moving along one of the walls while he also pondered on the minds of his birth Mother and his adopted Father.

Stephen had told him the truth about his Mother's death and how the Archmage had been the one to invoke the mystic edict that said Harry would be sent to Kamar-Taj if anything happened. He also knew that Mana – who was currently resting back at Kamar-Taj after a nasty collision with a lightning bolt during a storm – had come from that same magic and that she was part of him as much as a relic would be.

His _familiar_ was what she'd been called by his Father.

Still, it didn't stop Harry wondering.

As he pondered, Harry suddenly felt a prickling rise up on his neck, giving him the sensation that he was being watched: Master Hamir _and_ Wong had both taught him to always be on alert because, as sorcerers, attacks and surprises could come from anywhere. His Father had also told him of the nasty surprise of an Astral Battle he'd been forced into while Christine was trying to save his life, so Harry knew that any sort of warning could come from any sort of realm.

Turning to examine the area behind him and around him, Harry's eyes narrowed when he caught sight of something in a corner of the room: a faint silvery glow that seemed to shine through the gap in what looked like an ornately-decorated box. As he made his way over to the case, Harry felt his magic rippling as he drew closer until, as he stood in front of the case that held the box, he actually felt a faint, ominous rumbling that made his heart beat like a jackrabbit, his eyes narrowing as he stared at the box.

Looking to the plaque that identified the item, Harry was a little perplexed to find not words, but images that seemed to arrange themselves in a select order: under his Father's tutelage, Harry had started learning a few foreign languages and recognising others, but this one was…different.

Older…ancient, even.

Still, he couldn't ignore the drumming inside him and neither did the glow seem to fade away; swallowing hard, Harry put a finger to the lock on the case and, pouring his magic into it just as Stephen had taught him, he watched as the lock clicked open, allowing him a chance to reach in and take the box.

It was _very_ heavy; that was the first thing that Harry noticed as he dropped to the floor like a stone, the weight of the box pulling him down while, at the same time, he gasped as the box's latch clicked open, allowing more of the silver glow to escape, its radiance shining on Harry's face.

As he stared into the light, Harry heard a sound like the cry of a bird of prey: an eagle or maybe a falcon, he wasn't quite sure.

The only thing that he _was_ sure of was the glow as it crept across his face until, unable to stop himself, Harry reached into the light and wrapped his fingers around it.

As soon as he did so, his whole world turned white with mystical energy before Harry felt a blinding pain hit him in the face.

Then he knew no more.

 _ **Scion of Sorcery**_

"How could he be so stupid?"

"The pull is strong, Stephen."

"I _know_ , but still…"

"You have to make exceptions for him; he _is_ more than another normal Mystic…"

"Dad?"

Stephen, currently arguing with Wong, rounded on the bed where his son was lying, his face showing an expression of relief as he walked over to Harry's bedside, his eyes softening from what had been a furious glare as he sighed deeply before he asked, "Are you all right? You gave Master Hamir a terrible fright when he found you."

"It…it's so dark…" said Harry, lifting a hand before he found himself brushing hands over a blindfold that covered his eyes, "Why…why can't I see?"

"It's better if you don't," Stephen told him, swallowing hard as he explained, "It…well let's just say that there's good news and bad news."

"I found my relic," said Harry, a slow smile crossing his face as he asked, "I…I _did_ find it, didn't I, Dad?"

"That's the good news," agreed Stephen, smiling before he gulped as he added, "The bad news is that the magic of said relic is ancient, Harry: far older than even _she_ was and just as dangerous. Didn't you notice that when you saw the warnings on the plaque or the box?"

"I…I couldn't read them," said Harry, his hand resting over the blindfold as he asked, "Why am I blinded, Dad? What…what's so dangerous about the relic? And if it's so dangerous, why wasn't it destroyed?"

"Because it can't be," said Stephen, earning a gasp from Harry before, taking a shaky breath, Stephen reached for the blindfold as he said, "I'll show you what I mean, but…just prepare yourself, Harry; it's not something like the Cloak or Wong's wand. This…this will be different."

As Harry gulped, nodding shakily, Stephen summoned a mirror from nearby before, being as gentle as he could, he lifted the blindfold from Harry's eyes, handing the mirror to him as he did so.

As soon as Harry saw the light, he cried out, his hands flying to his eyes as he cried, "It's so bright…no…so much colour…so strong…what? What is this magic? Dad…it hurts…I can't…I can't see clearly!"

"Maybe these will help," suggested Stephen, handing Harry a pair of dark-red sunglasses as he said, "A friend of mine had them made for one of his students: thankfully, he had some spare pairs that I was able to enchant so that they kept back the pain from you, but you'll _need_ to train yourself in their magic, Harry, do you understand?"

Harry nodded, whimpering as he opened his eyes; as he did so, he gasped as he saw his reflection, albeit through the eyes of the glasses that he wore: what he saw made him weep fresh tears as, instead of faint emerald glow of his mystically-bright eyes behind his red sunglasses, there was instead a pure silvery glow that, when he looked closer, Harry saw to have many different swirls of colour, almost like eyes of pure rainbows.

Trembling in fear as he saw them, Harry sniffed before he asked, "What…what are they?"

"The Eyes of Horus," said Stephen, his voice soft, but reassuring while he put a hand on his son's arm in support as he explained, "They were grafted in magic by combining mystical energy from the Mirror Dimension with the warped powers of the Dark Dimension: the result? Eyes that could see all, read all and pierce any illusions as well as cast their own once learned in the arts."

"Reminds me of a manga I once read," observed Harry, earning a smirk from Stephen as he asked, "Horus? Isn't he an Egyptian God?" (2)

"Yes," replied Stephen, his voice laced with worry as he added, "But he was also a sorcerer and these eyes were his greatest and most-dangerous achievement: if you'd been able to read the warnings on the box, you'd have seen that they said: _he who gains my sight shall lose his own: for the world is full of wonders that can never be closed off to me._ "

Harry's lip trembled, but as he looked to his Father, his eyes widened as he then said, "Dad, I can control it: you don't have to be afraid."

"I never…" Stephen began, but as soon as he did so, his eyes widened as he asked, "How do you know I'm scared?"

"I can _see_ your emotion," said Harry, a cheeky smile crossing his face as he added, "You're feeling shocked now, but you're also thinking about Mum in her beach outfit and that's making you…Dad…what's aroused mean?"

"Harrison James Strange!" exclaimed Stephen, although he couldn't resist blushing as he shook his head before he sighed;

"By the Eye; what have you become?"

 **Chapter 5 and, yikes, talk about a dangerous relic in the hands of our young Sorcerer Supreme, but can Harry learn to master the magic of the Eyes of Horus or will he be trapped behind rose-coloured glasses forever?**

 **Also, what could it mean for Harry to have bonded with such an ancient relic in the first place?**

 **Keep Reading to Find Out**

 **Next Chapters: It's Harry's eleventh birthday and an odd letter from an old acquaintance has Harry fulfilling the terms of a deal made ten years before; also, we see how he has progressed with the eyes and his other magic while Stephen hopes his son can handle the strain of going back to somewhere as medieval as his birth magical world…**

 **Please Read and Review…**

 _ **AN: The Eyes of Horus**_

 **So, I hope you liked the relic that I designed for Harry; admittedly, I was inspired by two things: one of them is a reference made in this chapter while the other was the item of the same name from the movie Gods of Egypt; the rest just sort of wrote itself.**

 **Also, be aware that this is only the** _ **first**_ **of the relics that Harry will possess; call it irony, but I have** _ **three**_ **in mind and the Eyes are just the first, so keep reading to find out what the others will be;**

 _ **AN2: Harry's glasses**_

 **Also, as you might have guessed, Harry's glasses are the same as Cyclops from X-Men – yes, Charles was the 'friend' Stephen mentioned – but I don't know if he'll stick with them or learn to somehow nullify the pain and see clearly;**

 **Thoughts?**

 _ **AN (1)**_

 **Stan Lee cameo everyone; every Marvel idea has one;**

 _ **AN (2)**_

 **As I said above, the Eyes were inspired by the movie items, but they were also inspired by the Sharingan from Naruto: all rights to the original creators;**


	6. The Three Year Itch

Scion of Sorcery

 **Disclaimer:** SEE FIRST CHAPTER

 **Plot:** Strange Things Response: When Lily was pregnant with Harry, she knew that he would grow up to be someone special in the world of the mystic ones. But then again, why wouldn't he? After all, his Father is the Sorcerer Supreme!

 **Author's Note:** So, admittedly, I'm 'dusting off' a former idea and altering it in places to work with the challenge with this one, but what can I say? I couldn't resist the chance to have some fun with the challenge and use someone that is, without a shadow of a doubt, my ALL-TIME FAVOURITE Marvel character be it comic, animation or the FANTASTIC movie, so let's see what sort of fun we can have.

And, as always, if you don't like it, then don't read it.

 **Dedication:** I'd like to dedicate this story to everyone that continues to support and encourage my ideas; my recommended reads are _Harry Potter and the Lightning Lord_ and _Harry Potter and the Power of Two_ by Colt01, _Master Potter of Kamar-Taj_ by Ryuko monogatari, _Agamotto's Eyes_ by Otsutsuki no Yami, _Harry Strange: Sorcerer Supreme_ by VexingFate, _More Than Equal_ by Ordinarily Prudent and _Harry Potter and the Prince of Slytherin_ by The Sinister Man;

 **Key Pairing:** Stephen/Christine;

Normal Speech

'Thoughts'

' _Telepathy_ '

/ _Parseltongue_ /

 **Review Responses:**

 **JasminSky: Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter as we're starting to get back into the swing of things;**

 **Otsutsuki no Yami: Yeah, instead of three hallows, I'm making it that Harry gets three relics: although I don't know yet if he'll** _ **also**_ **get the Hallows: probably; as for the bit about certain canon points being unable to happen in this story, just remember: that's the fun of Fan Fiction and, well, that's half the fun of this story;**

 **WhiteElfElder: Well see what you think when you reach the end of this chapter as I think I've figured out a way;**

 **MarilynT: I think I've come up with a suitable compromise;**

" _I can see your emotion," said Harry, a cheeky smile crossing his face as he added, "You're feeling shocked now, but you're also thinking about Mum in her beach outfit and that's making you…Dad…what's aroused mean?"_

" _Harrison James Strange!" exclaimed Stephen, although he couldn't resist blushing as he shook his head before he sighed;_

" _By the Eye; what have you become?"_

Chapter 6: The Three Year Itch

Three years had passed since the fated day that Harry discovered his relic, having his life changed by the magic within.

However, in that time, aside from having a difficult, but also embarrassing conversation with his parents, Harry also managed to harness the power of his relic in the same way as any other Master-in-Training.

Through patience, focus, exercise and study.

It took him six months of gruelling torment that was only appeased by the glasses that Stephen had provided for him before Harry was able to look at the world around him without feeling _too_ much pain. After that, it was another seven months of study, training, practice and meditative focus that taught him about the full powers of the Eyes of Horus before Harry found a way to harness the Eyes' power without needing his glasses.

By the Christmas of his ninth year, Harry finally managed to restore his eyes to their emerald-green colour, choosing when and how he used the power of the Eyes for his own benefits.

However, as a result of his study and the sentient power of the Eyes' magic – which he'd discovered when he found the Eyes' spiritual presence whispering in his ear; not through _words_ , per se, but through a form of communication that meant it always seemed to sense when he needed the right nudge in the right direction – Harry wasn't fully able to return _both_ of his eyes to their original colour.

Instead, the power of the Eyes seemed to agree to a compromise with Harry's levels of resiliency and magical commands: it let him see through his left eye as normal as anyone else, but his right eye was permanently infused with the Eyes' powers, meaning that Harry _always_ saw what the Eyes saw through that eye.

To help shield his mind from the disorienting ravages of pain and torture that came from the magic of his relic, Harry received a gift in the Christmas of his ninth year.

It was a band with an eye-patch – that earned him a joke from his Father about Harry looked like a Magical Pirate – that had been forged from the hide of a dragon and infused with mystical properties that kept the Eyes' magic behind the band unless Harry needed to use it, which he then did so by lifting the band, exposing the Eye to the world.

Until such a time, the Eyes' presence was always with him and, when he wasn't using its magic, its presence worked with him in other ways.

 _ **Scion of Sorcery**_

One of the ways that the Eyes' magic helped Harry was through helping him recollect things that he read or saw through memories.

In time, with help from his Father, Harry constructed something with the Eyes' magical properties that was commonly known as a Memory Palace.

In his Palace, which he'd modelled on Kamar-Taj, including the Grand Library and the Portal Room that held the gateways to the three Sanctums, Harry's mind was a fortress of magical and spiritual defences, the magic of the Palace and the strength of his defences emphasised by the magic of the Eyes as well as training in something Harry learned was called Occlumency.

If anyone tried to pierce his defences, even without looking into his eyes to accomplish the feat, the magic of the Eyes warned him, almost like a loyal guardian that remained true to its master. In the unlikely event that they succeeded, the magic would come alive in Harry and he would be pulled into his Palace to confront his intruder, the Eyes' magic also active through him.

In his Memory Palace, also known as his Mind Palace, Harry's will was absolute and, with help from the Eyes, he was also able to use his Mystic and Magical Powers to warp the world if necessary just like a sorcerer could do in the Mirror Dimension.

 _ **Scion of Sorcery**_

Other than the Memory Palace, Harry also discovered more about the magic of the Eyes themselves;

One key feature was the cursed sight that he'd first experienced upon waking to find the Eyes had bonded with him.

In the magical world, it was known as Mage Sight, but it was mostly used to examine the magical potential within a select individual and, even then, it was a talent that could only be used through training, knowledge and understanding of what you'd see.

Harry's Mage Sight, on the other hand, was ten times the power of the magical world's form: the Eyes saw magic _everywhere_ and in everything that lived, breathed and existed in reality. This was done by examining the ley lines and the points of mystical convergence that crisscrossed over the world, creating a field of vision that saw magic in everything, everyone and every possible point of origin.

However, with time and training, Harry learned to focus his Sight so that, rather than seeing magic everywhere, whenever he revealed the Eye from beneath his patch, Harry could use his Sight to hone in on a target and focus his field of vision, allowing him to examine, explore and even perceive the target in question.

It took him nearly three months, which included a trip to New York to learn to focus this new 'magical radar' sense of his from someone who knew a bit about seeing everything in ways that could confuse and disorient you if you weren't careful – a blind lawyer who was also a friend of Christine's named Matt Murdock, also known to those in the business as the red-clad superhero Daredevil – but Harry was soon able to use the Eye's power with training, learning to focus and alter his field of vision for different effects.

For example, not only could the magic of the Eye _see_ magic, but it could be used to translate foreign texts – which Harry admitted came in handy when he started learning more advanced magic from Wong – and examine the view through other objects like an X-ray.

Its Sight could also be used to hone in on a particular magical signature or trail to follow and find lost items or seek out someone that Harry might have been looking for.

Thankfully, he could also use this power through his good eye, so he didn't need to reveal the Eye all the time.

One final piece of the mystical power of the Eye that Harry discovered was the ability to pierce the veil between dimensions, which allowed Harry to search the Astral Plane as well as other dimensions when necessary.

Through this ability, Harry also learned of how he could even see into the Mirror Dimension and, when in said Dimension, he could also use the Eyes' powers to turn the mirrored segments into _actual_ mirrors, allowing him to see things from afar as long as he _knew_ what he was searching for.

This led him to exploring the art of Scrying, which was a little like his power in the Mirror Dimension, but like his gift, it required training.

Training that Harry took to with the same desire to be strong and better at his gift that he used in each of his other lessons…

 _ **Scion of Sorcery**_

Other than his Scanning power, his Astral Vision, his Mystic Perception, his Magical Radar/Telescopic/X-Ray – or M-Ray as Harry amusingly called it – as well as the ability he learned to read emotions – Empathy – the Eyes of Horus also had more-offensive powers that Harry learned about.

As his Father told him, Harry learned about the art of Optic Illusion, which worked in the same manner as Hypnosis – which was _another_ ability that he was able to use through the Eye – because, just like the manga that Harry recalled from the Eyes' descriptions, he could use their power to cast illusions onto the visual receptors in the brain, putting visions, mirages and even painful illusions into the minds of his enemies.

The Eyes' magic also _told_ Harry that his assumption of said manga was appropriate because, like them, Harry could trap his enemies in an illusion-empowered dimension where he made the rules based on his will and his desires.

Similarly, he could use Illusions to pierce the dreams of others and, with time and training, especially in using the power in his Astral Body, Harry discovered that he could similarly affect dreams and even nightmares with just the power of thought and the Eyes' magic open to him.

As well as illusions, Harry discovered that he could actually _see_ and cause direct pain to anything that might be trying to take on Astral Forms to escape the pain of the physical world, but the strain left him weak, which was why Harry started exploring ways to increase his magical resilience, especially since he knew something that he didn't dare tell anyone.

He didn't know how, exactly, but Harry _knew_ that he was far from done with discovering relics, especially since he was destined to be as powerful as he was becoming with each passing day.

 _ **Scion of Sorcery**_

Another offensive power that Harry discovered through the use of the Eyes was the ability to literally shoot bolts of pure magical energy from his right eye, although unlike a certain mutant, Harry could control his bursts _and_ even command the desired effect of his magic.

From simple feats like changing the form of something or its material – transformation and transmutation – to shooting bolts for effects based on temperature – heat/ice vision – and even magical paralysis, incapacitation and, if necessary, destruction.

As this was a more-offensive and therefore more dangerous power than any other, Harry had his training overseen by Stephen, including spending two weeks in the summer of his tenth year visiting the home of Charles Xavier, a specialist on mutant abilities, where, with a little help from the mutant in question – a proud, but stern man named Scott Summers, also known as Cyclops – Harry learned about his optic blasts and the limits as well as variation in their effects.

Through this ability, Harry was amused when, during one session, he also discovered that his _permanent_ Eye also had the ability to create a shield of pure magical energy that, like his Illusion Power, left Harry drained, but it seemed to withstand almost any force that was thrown at it, although the young sorcerer didn't push his luck in testing it against things like missiles and bullets.

But anything energy or magical based, he could withstand.

 _ **Scion of Sorcery**_

In short, although they came with a downside that Harry soon got used to, the Eyes of Horus became as much a part of Harry as the rest of his gifts as Son of the Sorcerer Supreme.

Even Stephen admitted that he was proud of how quickly Harry learned to adapt, although he was also relieved that his son had been able to use his magic in such ways to protect himself and withstand the negative effects of his relic.

Yes, he looked a little silly with the eye-patch, especially on one as young as Harry was, but at the same time, it reminded Stephen of one truth:

Harry was _anything_ but a normal Master-in-Training.

 _ **Scion of Sorcery**_

Outside of his time with learning to adapt to the power of the Eyes and discovering their many surprises along the way, Harry also grew more as a sorcerer and a young man. He took to the books on the arts with the same hunger for knowledge and clarity that Stephen had experienced in his own early days under tutelage from the Ancient One.

He also spent many nights studying in the Astral Dimension while his body rested from the day's events, which amused his Father until Christine, in her role as Harry's new Mum, told her adopted/step-son to limit his time in the Dimension so that he could get a decent night's sleep and grow up big, strong and content with his abilities.

Over the three years that passed, Harry became more and more comfortable with the fact that his family was growing while he also found friends in other kids his age, such as the young mutants at the Xavier Mansion and a few trainee prodigies that either lived at Kamar-Taj or learned in one of the three Sanctums across the world.

However, even he knew that the time would come where he'd have to go on to the next stage in his life.

After all, this was the agreement made by his Father with the ICW: that Harry's magic be trained, watched and even observed through training and living with the Sorcerer Supreme, his Father, until he turned eleven years of age.

There was just one _small_ problem with that.

Harry didn't _want_ to go…

 **Chapter 6 and we see the sort of powers that Harry has acquired with his ancient relic, but…hang on…he doesn't want to leave? Will this affect anything that may or may not happen in the future?**

 **Also, how can Stephen and his allies convince Harry that the time is right and that he needs to do this for him and him alone?**

 **Keep Reading to Find Out**

 **Next Chapters: It's Harry's eleventh birthday and an odd letter from an old acquaintance has Harry fulfilling the terms of a deal made ten years before while Stephen hopes his son can handle the strain of going back to somewhere as medieval as his birth magical world…**

 **Please Read and Review…**

 _ **AN: The Eyes of Horus**_

 **Okay then, so I've given you all a rundown of the abilities that Harry has through the Eyes and, after reading the reviews, I decided to use the funny 'patch' idea as a way for Harry's relic to always be with him without inhibiting his sight;**

 **Kind of like Kakashi from Naruto and others who have one eye 'covered' because things happen when it's revealed;**

 **In a way, I was also inspired by the anime/manga series** _ **Black Butler**_ **, which is a funny thought, but anyway, I hope you all enjoyed the rundown.**

 **If you want a shorter, simpler list, here you go:**

 _ **THE EYES OF HORUS POWERS: Empathy;**_

 _ **Astral Reading/Sense/Astral Form Pain Inducement;**_

 _ **Dimension Vision**_ **– limited to Mirror, Dream and Astral Dimensions;**

 _ **Illusion Casting/Illusionary Realm Transportation and Manipulation**_ **– similar to Naruto's Tsukiyomi power;**

 _ **Magical Energy Optical Blasts: Heat, Ice, Magic, Paralysis,**_

 _ **Magically-Enhanced 'Radar Sense'**_

 _ **Semi-Omnilingual Ability;**_

 _ **Mage Sight: Mystical Perception/X-Ray Vision –**_ **similar to Moody –** _ **Magical Signature Tracking;**_

 _ **EVENTUAL Dream Walking/Dream Dimension Manipulation;**_

 **So there you are and, if you think it might be too much, just remember this** _ **is**_ **an OP-Harry story** _ **and**_ **remember what I always say about what you do if you don't like it…**


	7. At the Eleventh Hour

Scion of Sorcery

 **Disclaimer:** SEE FIRST CHAPTER

 **Plot:** Strange Things Response: When Lily was pregnant with Harry, she knew that he would grow up to be someone special in the world of the mystic ones. But then again, why wouldn't he? After all, his Father is the Sorcerer Supreme!

 **Author's Note:** So, admittedly, I'm 'dusting off' a former idea and altering it in places to work with the challenge with this one, but what can I say? I couldn't resist the chance to have some fun with the challenge and use someone that is, without a shadow of a doubt, my ALL-TIME FAVOURITE Marvel character be it comic, animation or the FANTASTIC movie, so let's see what sort of fun we can have.

And, as always, if you don't like it, then don't read it.

 **Dedication:** I'd like to dedicate this story to everyone that continues to support and encourage my ideas; my recommended reads are _Harry Potter and the Lightning Lord_ and _Harry Potter and the Power of Two_ by Colt01, _Master Potter of Kamar-Taj_ by Ryuko monogatari, _Agamotto's Eyes_ by Otsutsuki no Yami, _Harry Strange: Sorcerer Supreme_ by VexingFate, _More Than Equal_ by Ordinarily Prudent and _Harry Potter and the Prince of Slytherin_ by The Sinister Man;

 **Key Pairing:** Stephen/Christine;

Normal Speech

'Thoughts'

' _Telepathy_ '

/ _Parseltongue_ /

 **Review Responses:**

 **Bkerrmom1: All that I'll say in response to your questions is what I always say: keep reading to find out;**

 **Sparrownightmare: You** _ **do**_ **notice the part in the summary where it** _ **says**_ **what the pairing is, right?**

 _After all, this was the agreement made by his Father with the ICW: that Harry's magic be trained, watched and even observed through training and living with the Sorcerer Supreme, his Father, until he turned eleven years of age._

 _There was just one small problem with that._

 _Harry didn't want to go…_

Chapter 7: At the Eleventh Hour

"Happy birthday, Harry!"

A smile of warmth and gratitude spread across the face of the boy known as Harrison _Harry_ James Strange-Potter, now eleven years old, as he looked around the main chamber of the Sorcerer Supreme, his eyes shining as he saw his Father, his adopted Mother, Wong and Master Hamir gathered around him, all four of them showing looks of delight and compassion, even the usually-stoic Wong.

"Thank you Masters, Dad, Mum," said Harry, bowing respectfully to his mentors before he also repeated the motion to his Father while Christine placed a soft, caring kiss on Harry's cheek. "I feel like this day's been taking forever to get here."

"Why's that, Harry?" asked Stephen, watching as Christine handed Harry a couple of gifts as well as cards from Harry's friends and fellow students of the craft, not to mention those Harry knew from Xavier's home; the young mutants who he'd befriended when he studied there.

"Because I know what's coming," said Harry, his hand gently pressed against his eye-patch as he explained, "The Eye's magic has shown me it every time I think about it: today's the day that I'm going to have to go back to Britain, isn't it?"

"You don't _have_ to do that," argued Christine, watching as Harry smiled before, looking to her husband, the good doctor then asked, "Why _does_ he, Stephen? Harry's free to decide what path his education takes, the same as any other young man."

"It's not that simple, Chrissy," replied Stephen, watching as Harry opened the first of his gifts, which was from Wong: inside was a tome on the power of true sorcery, the kind of text that would only be available in the library; for Harry to have a copy of his own showed that he was getting more and more worthy of the gifts inside him.

Looking from his son to his wife, the Sorcerer Supreme then explained, "Not only did I make a promise to Lily that I would let Harry choose his own path, but when the pact with the International Confederacy of Wizards was made, I agreed that Harry _would_ go back, if only for one year, so he could see for himself the differences between our mystic ways and the magic that he was born to inherit from Lily."

"But once he's back," Wong remarked, noticing Harry's good eye was looking to his Father in curiosity while the Asian man explained, "It is highly unlikely that the British Magical Community will accept Harry's sorcery as magic: they have a hard enough time working with electronics, much less the advances made in the world of the mundane."

"I bet they'd even call someone like Thor a Dark Wizard," drawled Harry, earning a snigger from his Father before, moving to the next gift, he saw that it was from his Dad.

Peeling off the wrappers, Harry's eyes widened as he found himself looking at a long coat that seemed to mirror the Sorcerer Supreme's Cloak of Levitation, but unlike that magical relic, this one looked like a red duster with black highlights, the mystic symbol that usually marked the location and magic of one of the three sanctuaries in the world stitched onto the left side like a crested lapel.

"Both Christine and I worked on that with a little help from Master Hamir," explained Stephen, watching as Harry swept the coat around, slipping his arms into the relevant parts, allowing the coat to fit him comfortably while giving him a proud appearance while Stephen continued, "Master Hamir and I worked on some protective enchantments that _should_ protect you from most attacks, be they energy-based or mystical in origin. It's also been enchanted against all forms of environment, making you comfortable wearing it no matter what weather you find yourself in."

"I _love_ it," gasped Harry, adjusting the collar of his coat before he asked, "How do I look?"

"If it wasn't for the Eye of Horus under your patch, I'd say you looked just like Stephen," remarked Wong, a thin smile on his face as he said, "Of course we all know that the Eye's magic is permanently fused to you now; this is only the first step in your maturity, young Harry."

Nodding once, Harry looked back to his Father as Stephen reached into the pocket of his own suit and, to Harry's bewilderment, he retrieved what looked like a faded envelope, which he handed to Harry as he explained, "This is for you too, Harry: I was instructed to give it to you on this day."

Taking the envelope, Harry's eyes softened as he picked up a faint magical signature through the Eye's magic; at the same time, a warm, familiar scent of plants clung to the paper that made up the envelope while, on one side, a stylish, curvy form of handwriting spelled out his name.

"Would you like to open it alone?" asked Wong, earning a look from Stephen while Harry looked to his Father.

"Is…is this…Mum's handwriting?"

"Yes," replied Stephen, looking now to Christine as he explained, "Lily gave me that when I last saw her before…before that dark night; she made sure I promised to give it to Harry today, on his eleventh birthday, because she said it would help him understand what he was about to face."

Looking back to his son, Stephen then added, "Like Wong said, Harry; if you want to open it alone, you can…what's in there is for you and your eyes only…and if anyone makes a James Bond joke or a Mission Impossible reference, I'll have them cleaning toilets for a month."

Wong scoffed while Harry smirked before, to the shock of the Sorcerer Supreme, he opened the letter there and then, removing two things from inside the envelope: one was the letter that Stephen had told him was there while the other was what looked like a small blue stone that was no bigger than a duck egg.

Holding both items in his hands, Harry looked to the stone, his eyes narrowing before he whispered, "There's hidden magic in this thing: I can sense it…but it's not like the magic of my Eye or the powers of Sorcery you've all been teaching me."

"Check the letter," suggested Christine, watching as Stephen summoned a chair for Harry to sit in, his good eye scanning the words on the parchment while, to their awe, the four adults then heard Harry recite the words on the letter;

 _My beautiful boy,_

 _If your Father has done as I have asked him to, then this letter will have been given to you on the day that you officially become a man: maybe not physically, but inside, where it matters, you are now a man. For this is the day where your life begins and, despite what your Dad's told me about this agreement with Archmage Wulfgarden, I hope you choose the path_ you _wish to take, no matter what._

 _For you, my baby, are a very powerful sorcerer and not just because your Father is the Sorcerer Supreme: neither James nor I could explain it, but when I was pregnant with you, there were magical events happening that could be traced to you, performing feats while you were still waiting to be brought into the world._

 _You had a strong magical core that seemed to be able to harness the power of magic at its core and make it do whatever you wish: such acts and such powers have not been seen in our world for centuries, not since the days of the Founders, Merlin and before then. Even your Dad's surprised by what you can do, but this is why I know you will be safe with him._

 _I suspect that, as you read this letter, I'm no longer there with you, but please don't be sad, Harry: for I will always be with you in a place where no magic, not even the powers of the Sorcerer Supreme, can take me from you: in your heart and in your dreams._

 _After this day, if you're reading this letter on your birthday, your life will change and, while I too would like it very much for you to go and make new friends, reunite with old family friends and find yourself at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, I know in my heart that even I cannot make you do something you do not wish to do._

 _No-one can; so, instead, I leave you with the one thing that is yours: enclosed with this letter is a blue stone, infused with the ancient family magic from your adopted Father, James, and a special enchantment from your Dad, Doctor Stephen Strange. Once activated, the magic will grant you the power that you have inside you, including the strength and abilities you showed to us when you were just a baby growing inside me._

 _I know, or rather, I suspect that by the time you read this letter, you will have already shown true power in the art of sorcery, but, as I'm sure your Dad knows, there's a big difference between our world and theirs._

 _To that end, I leave you with some advice: first, never let_ anyone _dictate the terms of magic to you, Harry. There is no good or evil with magic's grace: there is only the will and intent of the one who wields it._

 _Second: if you choose to return to Britain and attend Hogwarts, know that you'll have friends and allies waiting for you, such as your godfather, Sirius Black, your 'magical' brother, Neville Longbottom – born on the same day as you – and, unless he's decided, for some reason, to disgrace himself and turn on the vow he made James, you'll also have the support and protection of Albus Dumbledore, a man who has something that rightfully belongs to you._

 _If he does not return it, use your power and_ claim _it: trust me, Harry, it will serve you and you alone._

 _As for the stone, use your blood to trigger the release spells and give you what is rightfully yours: I cannot keep you from your true destiny any longer than I already have._

 _And neither can nor_ should _anyone else; all I can say is the same thing I said to you every night as you sleep._

 _Be safe, be strong and know that you are loved._

 _And now, in the words of old magic, I wish you well, my baby;_

 _Blessed be._

 _Love, Mum_

As he reached the end of the letter, Harry sniffed sadly, wiping a tear that fell from his good eye while his hands trembled as he looked from the parchment to Stephen, who seemed to be consoling Christine while Wong seemed to _have something in his eye_ and Master Hamir had his head bowed, a prayer of homage, spoken in Mandarin, leaving his lips.

"She…she did this for me," said Harry, clutching the stone in his hand before he asked, "Did…did you know she'd done it, Dad?"

"Lily said that she had found a way to help you control your power and understand the throes of magical strength that would one day be yours, so I guess this is that way," answered Stephen, although Harry smirked when he noticed that Stephen's cloak wiped the tear from the man's eyes for him as he added, "And I daresay you're ready to know your true power too, Harry, but be warned: once you do, you'll be in command of powers and magical traits that even _I_ cannot invoke; it may even affect your bond with the Eye of Horus."

Once again, Harry looked to the stone in his hand before, swallowing hard, he looked back to his Father as he asked, "If…if I go back…can I still come home…back to Kamar-Taj and…and our home in New York?"

"Of course you can," insisted Christine, her eyes damp with tears as she told him, "I know you probably want to honour her wish for you, sweetie, but…but whatever you decide, you will _always_ have a home with us."

"And I will always be a Sling away…or, in your case, a Flash," added Stephen, earning a curious look from Harry that had him smiling as he said to the boy, "You'll see."

With confusion in his eyes, Harry gulped before, setting the letter aside, he lifted his thumb to his mouth and, biting hard on his skin, he watched as a single drop of blood formed from the wound.

Before he could drip it onto the stone, however, a laugh then escaped Harry as he noticed the world shifting and contorting around them, showing that his Father had transported them into the Mirror Dimension, which Stephen then confirmed as he said, "This won't be a simple release, Harry; you'll be regaining the power you had as an infant and, from what Lily told me about it as well as the fact that you're now ten years older, I think it'd be safer for us to be here in this realm for the procedure."

"Good point," laughed Harry, holding his bleeding thumb over the stone and, with a single drop that fell from his wound, Harry's eyes widened as he saw the stone glowing, a beam of bright… _very_ bright blue light flying from the stone and hitting Harry's head.

As it did so, Harry gasped as his mind was flooded with strength, giving him access to memories he had thought lost;

 _ **Flashback Start**_

" _Oh…Merlin…forgive me, Lils," gasped James, lifting his head to meet her eyes as he asked, "What have I…"_

 _Before he could finish his question, however, both him and Lily gasped when what could only be described as a flash of fire, similar to phoenix fire, lit up the space between James' legs and, when it died down, Harry was there, his eyes wide with terror as he held his tiny hands out to James._

" _Papa!" cried Harry, earning a gasp from Lily and James as the Potter Lord scooped his son and heir into his arms, his tears now joyful as he turned to his wife, who was smiling despite the fear she felt._

" _I'm his first word!" cried James, placing kisses against his son's cheek as he laughed, "Suck on that, Padfoot!"_

 _ **Memory Break**_

" _Lils?" asked James, earning a shocked look from his wife as he poked his head out of the door, earning laughs from Lily as she saw the soapy bubbles that covered his head, the water stains all over his face, neck and hairline._

 _Seeing her husband, the King of the Potter Pride, drenched to high heaven and covered in suds made Lily laugh before James asked, "Can you come in here? This little terror's just sprayed me because he thinks I won't let him dress up again. I swear that Padfoot's been giving him pranking lessons when we weren't looking."_

 _ **Memory Break**_

" _Get away from my son, you monster!" snarled Lily, firing off a spell from her wand, which was easily deflected by the figure in the doorway, a figure that was known to many as the darkest, most-terrifying force in the world._

 _The Dark Lord Voldemort sneered as he asked, "What chance do you hope to have against me, you pathetic little Mudblood? None: now, step aside and I will spare your miserable stain of an existence: Lord Voldemort does not forget those whom…"_

" _No!" screamed Lily, firing off another spell, but, once again, it was deflected by Voldemort as she snapped, "I will never give up my child, especially not to you! I'd sooner give my life before I let him die because I am a coward."_

 _Red eyes widened while Lily felt the magic going to work around her._

 _Hiding a smile as she knew that this was her last hope, Lily then added, "Do it: take me instead, just leave my son alone…"_

" _As you wish, stupid child," drawled the Dark Lord, aiming his wand at her as he commanded, "Avada Kedavra!"_

 _However, at the same time that he did so, Lily and Voldemort both gasped when a voice, so young and yet so powerful that it made the walls of the entire house tremble with magical backlash, screamed, "MAMA NO!"_

 _Before Lily had a chance to look back, her eyes widened as what could only be described as a field of magical energy suddenly rose up around her, the full fury of the magic laced with mystical symbols and runes the likes of which even she had never seen before, although she did recognise a shielding charm when she saw it._

 _To her sorrow, however, the shield was only strong enough to surround Harry, which he seemed to notice too as he screamed in fear and pain, his eyes filled with horror and fear as he saw his Mother fall to the curse._

" _NO!" Screamed Harry._

" _Stupid girl," hissed Voldemort, turning his wand on Harry as he asked, "Does she think I would let you live to grow stronger? Only I can live forever and you, despite your…impressive skill, you are still just a pawn in that game: goodbye, Harry Potter…Avada Kedavra!"_

 _As the Killing Curse – the flash of green light – flew from the tip of the man's wand, a sense of delight and victory suddenly transformed into what could only be described as disbelief and horror as what could only be described as a primal howl echoed through the nursery; the shield itself seemed to buckle and ripple with magical strain, but, beyond the shield, the Dark Lord's eyes widened as he saw lightning being redirected from the flash of green, striking everything in sight, including Lord Voldemort himself._

 _Even the Dark Lord couldn't resist the dark powers of death for long, as was made obvious when his body was swallowed up by his own magic, leaving nothing but robes and a broken wand in place._

 _At the same time, what could have only been described as a veil of pure light shone from within the body of the young sorcerer and, had anyone been around to see it, they would have stared in abject disbelief at the vision that loomed before them: an aurora of pure golden energy appeared to surround Harry's small body, parts of the gold tinged with emerald-green sparks and volts that made up part of the aurora's body._

 _To anyone in the know, the aurora, the form that it was taking, seemed to resemble a great and powerful Phoenix-like energy, the wings and body of the great creature making up the majority of the aurora as it shielded Harry and enacted his will._

 _As the phoenix let out a cry of pure magic, Harry's body vanished from his crib, leaving nothing but burned and charred remains in its wake along with the unfortunately-deceased bodies of the Potter elders as well as the remains of the Dark Lord Voldemort._

 _But there was no sign of Harry Potter._

 _ **Flashback End**_

As Harry was enveloped by the memories of the strength of his magic and the knowledge he'd tapped into as a baby, Stephen's eyes widened as he saw his son's body glowing so brightly and so purely in energy levels that it made him look like an angel, especially when said magic caused Harry to sprout wings of pure gold – similar to the ones that had been there before he'd vanished from Godric's Hollow – bathing him in their radiance and flooding the Mirror Dimension with a feeling of magic that was _so_ powerful, it reminded Stephen of the power of certain items he'd heard about from Wong and the Avengers.

The mystical, dangerous items known as the Infinity Stones: yes, Harry's magic felt _that_ powerful when unleashed.

As the wings receded back into Harry's body, Stephen then watched as the eye-patch covering the Eye of Horus flew off before, to his shock, the magic from his son's will and true strength actually caused the Eye to vanish, almost like its magic and the true strength of its form had vanished behind Harry's bright green eyes.

Finally, with the last of the white aura fading away, Harry returned to the ground before, letting out a gasp of awe, he looked to his Father as he whispered, "I…I've never felt so much _power_ , Dad! I…I think I get why Mum sealed it within the stone like she did…"

"I would have to agree," Stephen told him, a look of awe in his eyes as he then asked, "So, not to try and force the issue, Harry, but…regarding the up-and-coming school year…"

"I'll be going to Hogwarts," said Harry, earning a stunned look from Stephen before he added, "I want to find out _why_ this Dark Lord I remember attacked my parents and, like Wong said, I think I need to give them a taste of _real_ magic…and honour Mum's sacrifice at the same time."

"Sacrifice?" asked Stephen, earning a nod from Harry as he swallowed hard, his hand now clenched against his chest while his voice seemed to be a mix of raw power and emotion as he responded to his Father;

"She gave her life… _willingly_ …to protect me from the Dark Lord: she died…so I could _live!_ "

 **Chapter 7 and Harry has learned the dark truth of that night** _ **and**_ **got a taste of his true power, but now, with his desire to find out the truth and try to be the magical world's Sorcerer Supreme, you have to wonder: what will his first move be?**

 **Also, can Stephen, Christine and their allies help Harry achieve this destiny or will there be barriers standing in their way?**

 **Keep Reading to Find Out**

 **Next Chapters: September First and, after ten years, Harry Potter returns to the magical world where he 'reunites' with an old friend, makes a few potentially-new ones and learns first-hand just how difficult his task ahead is going to be…**

 **Please Read and Review…**


	8. A Hero Returns

Scion of Sorcery

 **Disclaimer:** SEE FIRST CHAPTER

 **Plot:** Strange Things Response: When Lily was pregnant with Harry, she knew that he would grow up to be someone special in the world of the mystic ones. But then again, why wouldn't he? After all, his Father is the Sorcerer Supreme!

 **Author's Note:** So, admittedly, I'm 'dusting off' a former idea and altering it in places to work with the challenge with this one, but what can I say? I couldn't resist the chance to have some fun with the challenge and use someone that is, without a shadow of a doubt, my ALL-TIME FAVOURITE Marvel character be it comic, animation or the FANTASTIC movie, so let's see what sort of fun we can have.

And, as always, if you don't like it, then don't read it.

 **Dedication:** I'd like to dedicate this story to everyone that continues to support and encourage my ideas; my recommended reads are _Harry Potter and the Lightning Lord_ and _Harry Potter and the Power of Two_ by Colt01, _Master Potter of Kamar-Taj_ by Ryuko monogatari, _Agamotto's Eyes_ by Otsutsuki no Yami, _Harry Strange: Sorcerer Supreme_ by VexingFate, _More Than Equal_ by Ordinarily Prudent and _Harry Potter and the Prince of Slytherin_ by The Sinister Man;

 **Key Pairing:** Stephen/Christine;

Normal Speech

'Thoughts'

' _Telepathy_ '

/ _Parseltongue_ /

 **Review Responses:**

 **JasminSky: Again, old friend, as I'm sure I've mentioned before, Dumbledore's not evil in this: a little misguided at times, but not evil;**

 **Yingfa07: Who knows? Some of them might just do that;**

 **WhiteElfElder: Sort of a mix of all three: it's hidden until needed, but Harry's** _ **real**_ **power has absorbed it, which means, physically, it's gone, especially since it has a new form that you'll see in this chapter;**

 **Otsutsuki no Yami: No, it wasn't The Phoenix: I just used a phoenix as the form his magic takes because it's a creature of pure magic;**

 **The Plot Mechanic: Unfortunately, so many people disagreed and, eventually, what can I say? I caved;**

" _So, not to try and force the issue, Harry, but…regarding the up-and-coming school year…"_

" _I'll be going to Hogwarts," said Harry, earning a stunned look from Stephen before he added, "I want to find out why this Dark Lord I remember attacked my parents and, like Wong said, I think I need to give them a taste of real magic…and honour Mum's sacrifice at the same time."_

Chapter 8: A Hero Returns

Although he had visited the country from time to time when he studied at the London Sanctuary, Harry still felt a little odd returning to Great Britain for his education, although he didn't feel so odd that he'd changed his mind.

He knew what it was that he wanted to do and, now that the big day was here, Harry was determined to take care of it any way he could.

And so it was that, on the morning of September First, Stephen Sling-Ringed Christine from their home in New York to see Harry off, all three of them using the portal to the London Sanctuary to reach the capital.

As well as his adopted Mother and his birth Father, Harry was also accompanied by Mana as they turned a corner with his parents before they all stared at the awe and magnificence of the olden-days building and interchange commonly known as King's Cross Station.

As he looked at the station, however, a frown crossed Harry's face as he asked, "I still don't get why they can't just let us Sling our way there or even let me use my special powers to get there in no time. I bet Ilvermorny would let their students get there any way possible."

"You have to remember that this place _won't_ be Ilvermorny, Harry," replied Stephen, although he silently agreed with his son's point as he then added, "However, if you get the urge to leave, you know that Grand Master Wulfgarden _has_ arranged it with Principal Morrigan to leave your place open just in case."

"Hopefully that _won't_ be the case," mumbled Harry, sniffing once before he turned as he added, "I mean, you can't even come with me, Dad: just because you don't have the same core I do and because Mum's…a No-Maj, you have to see me off on _this_ side of the realm."

"But that won't stop me being there if you should need me, Harry, I promise," Stephen assured him, taking a deep breath before, together, the three people walked across the road and into the station; as they walked into the station, Harry adjusted the collar of his coat while, next to him, Christine gripped his hand in hers as they made their way to the destination that Archmage Wulfgarden had already told them about.

Platform Nine-and-three-quarters, location of the Hogwarts Express and departure point to the school, which could be found via passing through a barrier located at the central-most point between platforms nine and ten.

Stopping before the aforementioned barrier point, Harry gulped hard, clenching and unclenching his fist before, looking to his parents, he hugged Christine warmly, earning a soft kiss to his brow from his adopted Mother.

Then, as Harry turned to his Father, the two Strange men looked into each other's eyes before Harry smiled and gave a bow of respect before he asked, "See you at Christmas?"

"If not sooner," replied Stephen, his apathetic expression then failing as he smiled and embraced his son, tousling Harry's dark hair as he added, "If you need anything, don't be afraid to use your Ring or teleport home or back to Kamar-Taj: and remember, you _are_ more than these others who'll be at school with you, but never forget that you represent not one, not two, but _three_ great and powerful legacies."

Nodding in agreement, Harry looked to the necklace around his neck, which had the three rings of his family looped through the chain; the rings of the Potter _and_ Peverell legacies as well as Harry's own, personal Sling Ring, just in case he ever found himself in a situation where his other gifts failed him and he had to resort to the Mystic Arts rather than the magical arts of his inner core.

"You had better be going, sweetheart," Christine told him, her eyes trying and failing to hold back tears of emotion as she said, "Have a great time and be sure to send word to us or visit and talk about how you're doing."

Again, Harry nodded before he turned and vanished through the barrier; as he did so, Stephen's eyes narrowed as he noticed something drop from his son's body as he vanished through to the other side of the realm.

His Sling Ring.

"That's odd," said Stephen, retrieving the device before he looked again to the barrier as he asked, "Can't they even allow a simple relic?"

"What about his Eyes?" asked Christine, earning a curious look from her husband as she told him, "They became part of him, allowing him to see without restrictions, but if the barrier and _their_ world can't allow or accept the ring, how will they affect the Eyes, do you think?"

"For their sake," answered Stephen, shuddering as he could still remember how powerful Harry was with those Eyes.

However, add in the power that had been released with Lily's last gift to her son and you had someone that you didn't want to find yourself in the way of for _any_ reason at all.

"I hope that's _not_ something we have to worry about."

 _ **Scion of Sorcery**_

Although he didn't know it, Harry was just as curious and surprised as his parents when he felt the magic of the barrier snatch his Sling Ring from his necklace, which was _supposed_ to be enchanted so that it was not only unbreakable, but it could only be removed and affected by Harry himself.

Out of instinct, Harry lifted his hands to his eyes, half-expecting to feel the familiar blinding pain and disorientation whenever the Eyes of Horus had first been active in his own eyes; however, to his surprise, the junior Sorcerer Supreme felt only a soothing pulse of magic that was accompanied by an empathic sensation that seemed to tell him that his fears were groundless.

The Eye's semi-sentient magic – the part of it that allowed Harry to see through illusions and magic's true forms as well as communicate with the realm of the ethereal and the unseen – had learned its lesson with the release of Harry's magical core: it knew that its new master had real power.

Although it would be there as a guide and a watcher to ensure that Harry's power only continued to grow stronger, it assured him that he no longer had to worry about its power dominating him and causing him pain. It was also amused at the olden-days magic that concealed the platform where Harry stood, but, at the same time, it reminded Harry that it wasn't like any relic worn by Stephen or any of the other masters.

The Eye was part of Harry himself and not even these outdated protection wards could cause that symbiosis of magic to disband.

So, with his mind at ease, Harry allowed himself to look at the platform and the train that stood there.

It was a beautiful, olden-days-looking scarlet steam engine that blew smoke from its front stack, the clouds drifting through the air and out into the world through the opening at the far end. Along the platform, Harry noticed men, women and children of all ages and backgrounds moving to and from the train, some of them showing a front that looked like nobility while others were excited, nervous, anxious and even in awe of the train itself.

As Harry made his way to the train, a look of amusement rose up in him as he considered the fact that this journey would take as long as he'd read that it would whereas, as he'd said to his Father, any _real_ sorcerer could just transport themselves there with the aid of magic.

Sling Rings, teleporting, Apparition, Floo Gates, portals and even the items known as Portkeys: these things could all be used to get the students to Hogwarts in minutes, but the British Magical World preferred the use of a train that would probably take somewhere between six-to-seven hours to reach their destination.

Harry wouldn't be _that_ surprised to find it getting dark by the time he reached the station at the other end of the tracks, but, despite his thoughts on the matter, he allowed himself to put those thoughts aside as he boarded the train, settling into an empty compartment.

After a brief moment to let himself get settled, Harry reached down and opened the carry case that contained Mana, his eyes shining as he watched his beautiful familiar spread her six wings before she slipped out, her form stretching and letting out a cry of elation as she looked up at him, ' _It's about time, little one: I was getting wing cramp in there._ '

"Sorry, girl," said Harry, watching as Mana curled up in his lap, her small form – which, for reasons Harry couldn't understand, was much smaller than other thunderbirds Harry had read about and researched in his lessons – easily settling in the embrace and comfort of her master.

As he started stroking Mana's beautifully-coloured feathers, Harry then smiled as he explained, "I didn't want the No-Maj's asking questions: I know I could have used the power of the Eye to make them see you differently, but this world already frowns on masters like Dad, so I didn't want to draw unnecessary attention to myself."

' _That's all right,_ ' Mana told him, her beak rubbing against Harry's fingers as he stroked her, ' _And when we get to the school? What will you do when they ask you why you don't have a simple owl, a filthy cat or a warty toad as your companion?_ '

"I'm going to tell them the truth," answered Harry, tickling Mana under her feathered chin, which earned him a trill of contentment from her as he added, "That you're my familiar and, as such, the rule about owls, cats and toads can be overlooked because the bond between a true sorcerer and their familiar is beyond deep."

' _If half the stories we've heard are true, they won't accept that,_ ' advised Mana, earning a scoff from Harry.

"Mana, once they see what I'm capable of, this world might not even accept _me,_ " argued the Strange Heir, his voice filled with amusement as he added, "Both Dad _and_ Master Rameses told me that it'd be wrong for me to hide what I'm capable of and, for whatever reason, girl, you're part of that amazing arsenal of powers and gifts. So whatever they might have to say, they can take it up with the two most powerful magical forces on Planet Earth and in this Dimension today: the Sorcerer Supreme and the Archmage of the Mystic Assembly known as the ICW."

Again, Mana trilled while Harry looked down at her as he added, "Anyway, even if they _did_ make something of it, I think that it's stupid for them to judge me by their standards: after all, I've spent ten years out of Magical Britain and away from the corrupt influences of their Ministry, the former supporters of Lord Voldemort _and_ the backwards beliefs in real magic that this country has."

' _They might call you a disgrace for this,_ ' Mana warned him, earning another scoff from Harry before she asked, ' _What if they decide to target you by invoking the honour of your late Mother and adopted Father?_ '

"I'll seal them in the Mirror Dimension," answered Harry, a sly smile crossing his face as he added, "Then we'll watch: let's see them use their _real_ magic get them out of a plane of existence that has no ties to their medieval ways!"

As Mana laughed – at least over the bond she shared with Harry – the son of the Sorcerer Supreme then looked down to his familiar before he asked her, "If I have to leave you alone while I'm in their _lessons,_ will you be okay, girl?"

' _Even if we are physically separated, I can and_ will _always be close to you, little one,_ ' replied Mana, looking up at Harry with her bright blue eyes as she explained, ' _Our bond was forged by Lady Magic herself, uniting my legacy of greatness with the power that makes you equal to and greater than even the Sorcerer Supreme, much less the Grand Master. No supposed_ restraints _will keep me from you if you should ever need me._ '

Smiling in response, Harry took a deep breath before he explained, "Our journey's going to take a while, girl: would you mind if I slipped into the Astral Plane for some private time?"

' _I will keep watch over your body, Harry,_ ' said Mana, before she looked up at him and, in a tone that reminded Harry why she was more than his closest friend and most-loyal supporter, she then added, ' _But you shouldn't be antisocial, my friend. Remember that you have potential allies awaiting the chance to meet you_ and _you need to remain on alert in case things should turn sour._ '

Harry hated to admit it, but she was right; while Mana moved to the seat next to him, the young sorcerer took a deep breath before, narrowing his eyes, he drew on the power of the Eyes of Horus: thanks to his newfound recovery due to the reunion of his family's ancient magic with the power he wielded as son of the Sorcerer Supreme, this invocation caused Harry's green eyes to turn into the same eerily-mystical shade of silver that the Eyes had been when he'd first gained their powers.

In this form, Harry had barely called on the powers for _five_ seconds before, wincing in pain, he returned his eyes to their normal green colour, his hand rubbing at his head as he groaned, "There…there's _so_ much magic in the air already: the train is ripe with it. The ancient, mystical powers of the builders and…and the strength of witches and wizards both past and present."

' _It overwhelmed you,_ ' said Mana, earning a nod from Harry before she asked, ' _How do you think you'll learn to cope with it if you have to use it at school, Harry? Hogwarts is far older than this wooden travelling apparatus and its magic is almost as sentient as the powers above, beyond and outside the many known realms of magic._ '

"I guess…" sighed Harry, leaning back into his seat while, at the same time, a loud whistle and the slow chugging motion of the train shuddering announced that the journey had begun, much to the relief of the emerald-eyed sorcerer.

"I'll just have to resume my training."

 **Chapter 8 and it looks like Harry has gotten a taste of the power of his homeworld, but can he manage to survive the throes of mystic energy that await him at Hogwarts** _ **and**_ **remain the sole, independent son of the Sorcerer Supreme he is?**

 **Also, with his decision made about his 'fame' and how people might see him, what sort of troubles might he face from those who believe that change, for them, is about as bad as Loki and Dormammu teaming up?**

 **Keep Reading to Find Out**

 **Next Chapters: Harry reunites with an old friend, makes a few new ones and, as all people must, he also makes a few enemies, especially those who believe in the way things are** _ **and**_ **who believe that everything needs to be explained, known and shared publicly…**

 **Please Read and Review…**

 _ **AN: Mana**_

 **So, I hope you like the return of Harry's familiar and, though she is a little different, I hope you enjoy how I add her to the mix;**

 **Also, I never said this before and I should have, but when you read her parts, her 'voice' is that of Cate Blanchett (Lady Galadriel) as I feel it has the same mystical, but warm air that I need for Mana;**


	9. Brothers in Arms

Scion of Sorcery

 **Disclaimer:** SEE FIRST CHAPTER

 **Plot:** Strange Things Response: When Lily was pregnant with Harry, she knew that he would grow up to be someone special in the world of the mystic ones. But then again, why wouldn't he? After all, his Father is the Sorcerer Supreme!

 **Author's Note:** So, admittedly, I'm 'dusting off' a former idea and altering it in places to work with the challenge with this one, but what can I say? I couldn't resist the chance to have some fun with the challenge and use someone that is, without a shadow of a doubt, my ALL-TIME FAVOURITE Marvel character be it comic, animation or the FANTASTIC movie, so let's see what sort of fun we can have.

And, as always, if you don't like it, then don't read it.

 **Dedication:** I'd like to dedicate this story to everyone that continues to support and encourage my ideas; my recommended reads are _Harry Potter and the Lightning Lord_ and _Harry Potter and the Power of Two_ by Colt01, _Master Potter of Kamar-Taj_ by Ryuko monogatari, _Agamotto's Eyes_ by Otsutsuki no Yami, _Harry Strange: Sorcerer Supreme_ by VexingFate, _More Than Equal_ by Ordinarily Prudent and _Harry Potter and the Prince of Slytherin_ by The Sinister Man;

 **Key Pairing:** Stephen/Christine;

Normal Speech

'Thoughts'

' _Telepathy_ '

/ _Parseltongue_ /

 **Review Responses:**

 **Bkerrmom1: Different;**

 **Wrath of the Sun Deity: As fun as that would be, I've got a challenge in my forums with that idea;**

 **JasminSky: Ah…oops; sorry about that;**

 **JannaKalderash: It is a bit sinister of me to work that in, isn't it? But it's fun too because it's a mystery: who…and why?**

 _'_ _How do you think you'll learn to cope with it if you have to use it at school, Harry? Hogwarts is far older than this wooden travelling apparatus and its magic is almost as sentient as the powers above, beyond and outside the many known realms of magic._ _'_

 _"I guess…" sighed Harry, leaning back into his seat while, at the same time, a loud whistle and the slow chugging motion of the train shuddering announced that the journey had begun, much to the relief of the emerald-eyed sorcerer._

 _"I'll just have to resume my training."_

Chapter 9: Brothers in Arms

With the strain put on him by the Eyes of Horus as well as the thoughts he had concerning why his preferred mode of transport hadn't come with him through the barrier between worlds, it was no surprise to see that Harry was on edge as he watched the world pass them by, Mana never leaving his side while her company and her silent vigil kept her young friend in as calm a state as he could be.

Outside the compartment, Harry could hear people flitting about, trying to find spare seats as well as old companions, some of them sounding like they were discussing topics that didn't really concern him while, once or twice, Harry _thought_ he heard his name mentioned, but he drowned it out.

After what seemed like a long time, but was, in reality, twenty minutes, Harry received his first visitor from the magical world when a knock sounded at the door; because he'd experienced the pain of using the Eyes on the express, Harry didn't bother trying to see who lay beyond the door.

Instead, he replied in a courteous voice, "Come in."

As he watched, the door opened revealing a young, but somewhat-handsome boy with dark hair and brown-coloured eyes that seemed to be filled with an element of strength that made Harry smile to himself; the boy was already dressed in his Hogwarts robes while Harry also noticed a new trunk as well as a cage that carried a beautiful-looking snowy owl being pulled behind the boy as he looked in.

"Hi," said the boy, earning a curt nod from Harry as he asked, "Mind if I join you?"

"Of course not," replied Harry, remembering Mana's earlier words about being antisocial as he added, "Come in, take a seat: I'm Harry."

"Neville," said the boy, earning a wide-eyed look from Harry while, at the same time, Neville's eyes widened as he caught sight of Mana lying next to Harry, her eyes watching him curiously. "Wow…is…is that…is that a…"

"Thunderbird," finished Harry, stroking Mana's feathers as he added, "And yes; she's my familiar, which is why I don't have an owl, cat or a toad."

"Wow," repeated Neville, placing his trunk in the overhead storage area before he sat down, placing the owl cage next to him as he said, "This is Hedwig: she's my owl. But to be able to recognise your bond with a familiar at our age: that's pretty strong magic, Harry."

Shrugging in response, Harry smiled before he asked, "You said your name's Neville: that wouldn't be Neville Longbottom, would it?"

"Yes," answered Neville, looking now to Harry before he asked, "And what about you?"

"Harry S…" Harry began, before he cut himself off with a small smile as he figured that he might as well get used to saying his other name in this backwards world that saw him for being something he wasn't. No matter how hard he may try, he wasn't going to be able to convince too many people to use his other name, especially not since his Dad was, apparently, a criminal in the British Magical World for being a No-Maj with magical knowledge and abilities.

Abilities they'd only call Dark Magic anyway, he didn't hesitate to add.

So, for arguments' sake, he might as well be the boy he was _and_ the Sorcerer Supreme's Heir at the same time.

With his decision made, Harry cleared his throat as he corrected himself. "My name's Harry Potter; at least that's how you lot know me, but since you'd probably not accept me for my other name, then that's who I am, I guess."

Neville's eyes widened as Harry introduced himself, his jaw dropping before, as he looked at Harry, he asked, "Is…is that really _you,_ Harry? I…I've heard things about you from…from my guardian, but…wow…meeting you here…now…I never expected _this!_ "

He gestured to Harry as he said it, but the other boy just smiled, waving it off before he asked, "Your guardian? Not your parents?"

"No," said Neville, sniffing sadly as he explained, "Mum and Dad are dead: they died in a revenge raid by Death Eaters shortly after…after your home was attacked on Halloween Night ten years ago. Mum was tortured beyond all reasoning before…before she succumbed to death and Dad…they left him to burn from a curse that…that left him weakening day by day; he died four years ago and…and by then, my guardian had taken me in and he treats me as his son, but…but I know that, compared to you, I'm only his ward."

"Why?" asked Harry, a tear rolling down his cheek as he heard Neville tell his story before he asked, "Who…who raised you, Neville?"

"Your godfather, Sirius Black," replied Neville, earning a shocked look from Harry as he told him, "And…and don't get me wrong, Harry; I…I'm grateful to Sirius for doing it, because…because my Great-Uncle's busy with his Ministry business and Gran…she went into a depressive spiral after Mum and Dad died, but…but I keep getting the feeling Sirius only did it because…"

"Mum and James were friends with your parents," said Harry, earning a sad nod from Neville before, to his surprise, the green-eyed boy then shook his head as he spat, "What a load of old dragon crap!"

Snapping his head up – while a niggling thought tried to make its presence known – Neville gulped as he asked, "W-W-What did you just say?"

"Sirius didn't raise you to replace me, be a double of me or anything else like that," insisted Harry, smiling softly as he explained, "I know I was only a baby when I last saw him, but from what I've heard of him, he's a man of honour, pride and easily the biggest kid in Britain."

"He _is_ that," laughed Neville, shaking his head as he explained, "Half the things he gets up to and the stories he tells: they always make me laugh."

"And he's also someone who won't abandon those who mean the world to him," continued Harry, earning an awed look from Neville as he said, "As you said, I'm his godson and that's an important role in its own right, but Sirius didn't come after me because, like Mum and like James and a select few others, he knew I was in the safest place possible and I was."

"So I see," agreed Neville, indicating Harry as he added, "You're going to turn more than a few heads with those looks of yours, Harry: and…I'm sorry to ask this given what we just talked about, but…why do you call James Potter…his name? He was your Dad…"

"Actually, he wasn't, which is why I _was_ going to say something else before I told you my surname, _brother,_ " drawled Harry, earning a stunned look from Neville as he explained, "I know we were once as close as brothers and so, because Sirius already knows this _and_ because of that friendship that I hope to keep going now that we're both here, I'll entrust you with the truth."

"Oh…o-okay," said Neville, swallowing hard as he asked, "Do…do you need a wizard's oath of silence or…"

"No," answered Harry before Neville gasped as the young sorcerer placed a hand against the door and, as Neville watched, Harry drew a mystical rune onto the pane of glass on the door that seemed to vanish instantaneously.

"What…what was that?" asked Neville.

In response, Harry smiled as he answered, "Think of it as a Fidelius Rune: anything discussed in this compartment stays between us unless I give you my permission to tell others; _we_ can still talk about it, but you can't tell anyone else or talk about it with others in earshot."

"That's _powerful_ magic, Harry," gasped Neville, earning another laugh from Harry as he looked to Neville.

"The preferred term, Neville, is sorcery," explained Harry, earning a curious look from his honorary brother as he told him, "My _real_ Father, the man who has raised me for the past ten years and made me the wizard…excuse me, I mean the _sorcerer_ that I am today is Stephen Strange, who is also known as the Sorcerer Supreme, the most-powerful Sorcerer on the planet…for the time being, anyway."

Neville's eyes widened in disbelief and, as they did so, he gulped hard before he asked, "I…I've heard that name before: is…isn't he a criminal?"

"Only to the British Ministry because he's a No-Maj that discovered the mystic arts through study and practice," said Harry, his choice of words earning another curious and confused look from Neville before Harry added, "Sorry, _you'd_ call him a Muggle: American upbringing and all that."

"Wow," whispered Neville, looking for a moment to Mana before he asked, "And is…is that why you have a familiar, Harry? Because your Father's so…so powerful as a sorcerer?"

' _That is part of the reason, Neville Longbottom,_ ' answered Mana, earning a stunned look of shock from Neville while Harry smiled slyly as he saw his familiar lift her head, her eyes on Neville as she told him, ' _I do not give my voice to everyone, but my little one trusts you enough with his true identity, so I shall grant you the same privilege._ '

"Wow," whispered Neville, earning a laugh from Harry.

"That's the fourth time you've said that," explained the raven-haired sorcerer, earning an awestruck look from Neville as he explained, "Mana's a special kind of familiar, Neville: truth is that even _I_ don't much understand where she came from, but she's been a part of my life for as long as I've been under the care of my true Father and his colleagues and students."

"S-s-students?" asked Neville, watching as Harry sat back down before he asked, "He…he's a teacher, Mr…"

"Doctor," corrected Harry, smirking as he imagined what would come next in any other circumstance before he added, "Doctor Strange is the master of the hidden training school for the Masters of the Mystic Arts, headed by the Sorcerer Supreme, my Father, and the place that has been my home for the better part of the last ten years."

"W…Merlin's beard," gasped Neville, looking to the door of their compartment before he asked, "And he taught you to cast that rune?"

"And a bit more besides," laughed Harry, his eyes shining as he sat down with Mana, who rested her head on his lap while he explained, "But unlike my true identity, I'm afraid I need to be sure you're safe to learn the truth of what I can _really_ do and, for that, you're going to need time, Neville."

"I…I understand," said Neville, rubbing the back of his neck before he asked, "But there's one thing I _don't_ understand, Harry."

"What's that?"

"If you _have_ all this power, what are you doing back here where they'll try and suppress it?" asked Neville, earning a cocky snigger from Harry.

"The key word there, brother-mine," drawled Harry, his eyes shining while his magic seemed to fill the air as he added, "Is _try!_ "

 _ **Scion of Sorcery**_

Sometime later, while Neville seemed to pass the time with a book on Herbology and Harry chose to enjoy the scenery that rolled past the window, the calm mood of the two travellers was interrupted by the sound of clattering from outside the door.

As both boys looked to the door, it opened, revealing a kind lady who gave them a friendly smile as she asked, "Anything off the trolley, dears?"

"Yes please, but what about you, Harry?" asked Neville, earning a polite decline from Harry before he rose from his seat and, walking to the door, he said, "Pumpkin Pasty, please."

After paying the woman and returning with his treat, Neville sat down while the trolley lady left them alone, the door closing as she left.

As he picked at the pastry in his hands, Neville looked up to Harry before he asked, "You not hungry?"

"Not really," admitted Harry, looking back to the window as he added, "But don't you worry, Neville: if I need anything, I've got the means to get it."

"I believe that," chuckled Neville, taking a bite out of his pasty before he asked, "So, I never asked before: where's your trunk? I mean, you've got a carry case, which I can guess is for Mana when you're in the Mug…sorry, No-Maj world…"

He quickly changed his terminology when Harry looked over at him, a look of displeasure on the boy's face as he said, "Call it what you want, Neville, I don't mind the cultural difference: personally, I _prefer_ No-Maj because the term Muggle sounds just as degrading to them as Squib and Muggleborn, but I won't force my ways on others."

"Why?" asked Neville, earning a look from Harry before he went on, "I mean why do you think it degrades them? Your Mum…"

"Was a No-Maj-born, yes, I know," said Harry, linking his fingers together while he crossed his legs so that his hands rested on his knees as he explained, "But that doesn't mean I have to appreciate the term, just the lady who was willing to pay the ultimate price to save my life from that snake-faced monster, Lord Voldemort."

Neville let out a gasp, but Harry didn't seem to notice as he went on, "Calling them anything less than witch or wizard, or in my case, sorcerer and sorceress, is degrading because it makes us think they're beneath us, but look at the evidence you just gave, Neville. A No-Maj-born was the one to stand up to Voldemort and is also hailed as one of the brightest witches of the past fifty years despite being what she was; add in how dangerous certain No-Maj-borns can be when pushed, which is why creatures like Obscurials exist and, really, they're no less than anyone else."

Here, Harry leaned forwards before he explained, "That's why _I_ prefer to call them what they _really_ are: First-Gen, as in first generations, or, if I really want to, I call them new bloods because, despite the purity of places like Britain, at the end of the day, they have the same magic as any other witch or wizard; they just don't have the legacy to match it, which, between you and me, Neville, is more than just annoying, it's downright pathetic to think that blood makes anyone better or worse than anyone else."

"Says the son of the Sorcerer Supreme," sniggered Neville, earning a smile from Harry as he held up his hands.

"Maybe I'm biased in saying that my blood _does_ give me an advantage, but it's not one I'll flaunt like many purebloods here will do," argued Harry, tapping his heart as he explained, "My magical ability is great because I learned to use it, training and studying the arts until I was sure I could control their energies. And, unlike many witches and wizards, Sorcerers and Masters like me and mine don't have such blind notions of Good and Evil, with the possibility of the forbidden arts, which only one person has the right to access."

"Your Dad," said Neville, earning a slow nod from Harry before he asked, "Does he?"

"Only those that don't touch the _worst_ of the forbidden elements, such as the powers over Life and Death," answered Harry, remembering the many debates he'd had with his Father, Master Hamir and Wong about the way that his power was so similar to Kaecilius, the Ancient One and the zealots who'd given themselves to Dormammu.

"The worst kind of magic he'll use is the magic contained within his personal relic," said Harry, shivering as he also remembered the many times he'd felt such great and terrible _power_ coming from inside his Father's Eye of Agamotto.

At one point, he'd accidentally overheard Wong talk about something called an Infinity Stone, but because he didn't know how they'd react to the fact that he knew of such thing, Harry had forgotten about it and let the matter pass him by.

"Harry?"

Looking up as he was brought back to reality, Harry coughed once before he asked, "Sorry, what were you saying?"

"You zoned out after saying that your Dad had a dangerous relic, but what did you mean by that? And…are you all right? You look a bit troubled by something…maybe something you said?" asked Neville.

Before Harry could answer, an announcement sounded through the train, informing them that they would be arriving at Hogwarts in a matter of minutes, which surprised Harry as he wondered how long he'd been _zoned out_ and why his mind had been so distracted in the first place.

Trying to put his fears aside for now, Harry gave Neville a small smile as he said, "To the first, it's a story for another time, but as for the second: don't worry about it; all that you need to know is that, my learning advantage aside, I'm just the same as any other witch or wizard."

Neville's eyes narrowed while Harry then surprised Neville when he shed the coat he was wearing, revealing his Hogwarts robes in the process before he sat back down, waiting for the journey to Hogwarts to come to a close.

And the journey to his eventual destiny to begin…

 **Chapter 9 and, wow, talk about creepy: what could have caused Harry to zone out thinking about the power of the Infinity Stone?**

 **Could it be that those cosmically-destructive powers have something to do with Harry and, if so,** _ **what?**_

 **Keep Reading to Find Out**

 **Next Chapters: Harry makes new friends and, as all people must, he also makes a few enemies as he tries his hardest to show the magical world how wrong they are to think they know everything about him…**

 **Please Read and Review…**


	10. A Strange Debut

Scion of Sorcery

 **Disclaimer:** SEE FIRST CHAPTER

 **Plot:** Strange Things Response: When Lily was pregnant with Harry, she knew that he would grow up to be someone special in the world of the mystic ones. But then again, why wouldn't he? After all, his Father is the Sorcerer Supreme!

 **Author's Note:** So, admittedly, I'm 'dusting off' a former idea and altering it in places to work with the challenge with this one, but what can I say? I couldn't resist the chance to have some fun with the challenge and use someone that is, without a shadow of a doubt, my ALL-TIME FAVOURITE Marvel character be it comic, animation or the FANTASTIC movie, so let's see what sort of fun we can have.

And, as always, if you don't like it, then don't read it.

 **Dedication:** I'd like to dedicate this story to everyone that continues to support and encourage my ideas; my recommended reads are _Harry Potter and the Lightning Lord_ and _Harry Potter and the Power of Two_ by Colt01, _Master Potter of Kamar-Taj_ by Ryuko monogatari, _Agamotto's Eyes_ by Otsutsuki no Yami, _Harry Strange: Sorcerer Supreme_ by VexingFate, _More Than Equal_ by Ordinarily Prudent and _Harry Potter and the Prince of Slytherin_ by The Sinister Man;

 **Key Pairing:** Stephen/Christine;

Normal Speech

'Thoughts'

' _Telepathy_ '

/ _Parseltongue_ /

 _ **AN: So, this is an EDITED Chapter 10 that now includes an extension of the previously-posted chapter since I felt that the Sorting was something that needed to be dealt with and set the scene for the future;**_

 _ **So, if you've already reviewed Chapter 10 before, then apologies, but here is the new and improved version…**_

Chapter 10: A Strange Debut

When Harry, together with Neville and Mana, left the Hogwarts Express at the other end of the journey, the first thing that the young sorcerer thought about what he saw was, 'I was right; well, at least that's something.'

The thing that he was right about was the fact that it was getting dark by the time they'd reached the station, a cool, but mildly-discomforting chill blowing across the platform as Harry stepped down off the train. Next to him, Neville shivered slightly while Mana let out a low trill of discomfort as the eyes of many more students looked in the direction of her and her young friend.

' _Ignore them,_ ' Harry told her, petting her soft feathers while he also noticed many of the students eyeing Mana curiously, with awe and even looks of alarm and disbelief on their faces. ' _No-one can or_ will _take you from me, girl, I promise. You are my familiar and, no matter their thoughts on the subject, they can't keep us apart._ '

' _I know, little one,_ ' agreed Mana, nuzzling Harry's touch as she explained, ' _I just wish they wouldn't stare: it should be obvious to them that everyone is different at this place. More than that, however, I am uncomfortable because I sense many of them wanting to try and use me for their own ends._ '

' _Thunderbirds_ are _magical creatures with unknown powers and many possibilities,_ ' Harry reminded her, but before he could say anything else, he was cut off both verbally _and_ mentally when a loud voice boomed in their direction, drawing the first years away from the rest of the group.

As Harry looked towards the source, his eyes widened as he saw a man who could have rivalled a certain not-so-jolly green giant he'd once met in New York with his size and stature: he was a broad figure whose face seemed to be hidden beneath a wild nest of dark hair that only allowed the man's dark eyes to be seen, but when Harry looked into those eyes, he felt a semblance of warmth run through him.

The man was dressed in a _very_ large overcoat that seemed to be nothing but pockets while, in one hand, he carried a lantern that looked as though it had been lit magically.

As the students reached him, however, Harry gasped while he also felt slightly amused when the man let out a gasp as he asked, "Blimey, who does that little beauty belong to?"

' _I think I like him,_ ' commented Mana, earning a snigger from Harry as she proudly stepped forwards and, as the students watched in awe, they all saw the large man gently stroking Mana's feathers, his soft touch and his gentle movements betraying his giant size.

"She…she's mine," said Harry, earning a look from the large man before he added, "And I think she likes you, Mr…"

"The name's Hagrid," said the large man, earning a nod from Harry while Neville's eyes widened as he explained, "Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts: and I 'ope yeh don't mind me askin', but I'd like ter see 'er a little more; would tha' be a'right?"

"Of course," answered Harry, watching as Mana walked back to his side while Hagrid, wiping what looked like a stray tear from his eye, turned on his heel and led the students away from the station and along a narrow pathway.

As they followed the giant man, Harry looked down at Mana before he asked, ' _Would you be okay visiting Mr Hagrid from time to time, Mana?_ '

' _I'd have somewhere safe to stay if they don't let me stay with you in your room, Harry,_ ' argued Mana, earning a nod of agreement from Harry before she added, ' _But I like him: he's soft, gentle and reminds me of…_ '

' _If you're going to say The Hulk, don't bother, because if he ever found out, he'd smash me into pâté,_ ' drawled Harry, earning a laugh from Mana before he added, ' _Mind you, when I first saw him, I thought about Dr Banner's not-so-jolly-green-giant other half, but like I said, don't tell_ him _that._ '

' _My beak is sealed,_ ' sniggered Mana before she, along with Harry, let out a gasp of awe as they, along with their future classmates, got a first glimpse of Hogwarts as they made their way towards a small fleet of boats at the edge of a lake.

Even without activating the Eyes of Horus – and shuddering at the thought of what might happen when he did – Harry felt like he could actually _feel_ the air of magic that the dark castle with its lit towers and ominous, but awe-inspiring scenery let off. Everything about the school screamed magic and, even as Harry reached the edge of the lake with the rest of the students, he couldn't help but shiver as the same feeling brushed over him.

' _This place is old,_ ' commented Mana, earning a nod of agreement from Harry as, together with Neville, he made his way to one of the boats while Mana explained, ' _Filled with mystery…and wonder…the very air sings with magic; do you feel it, little one?_ '

' _Some sort of protective warding,_ ' agreed Harry, his eyes narrowed as he added, ' _Much like the concealment wards that keep Kamar-Taj away from the eyes of the No-Maj and the mundane who work in the city. But there's also something else: an ancient power lies in the warding, but also within the school. Even without the Eyes activated, I…I can sense them; their power…it makes me think of…_ '

' _The Sorcerer Supreme,_ ' added Mana, earning a nod from Harry before she asked, ' _Could this place have some sort of connection to him or someone else, perhaps the Ancient One who came before him?_ '

' _If it does, then it's my duty as his son and heir to find it and either contain it, master whatever mystery it presents or return it to him at Kamar-Taj or the Sanctum to be dealt with there,_ ' said Harry, earning a trill of agreement from Mana before he shushed her as he sat down in the boat.

At the same time, Neville looked to Harry as he asked, "Hey, are you all right there, Harry? You still look a bit dazed."

"Sorry," replied Harry, running a hand through his dark hair as he admitted, "Because of my _advantages,_ I can feel the magic of the school and, although I've been raised around magic, even my Dad's strength doesn't compare to the awe I feel because of the school."

"Sirius told me that there's a rumour that says the school is sentient," agreed Neville, then watching as two more students joined them in the boat.

One was a blonde-haired young woman who had an air of danger about her that reminded Harry of another on-again-off-again companion of his Father's named Natasha Romanov, also known as the Black Widow.

Her skin was smooth in appearance while her eyes were a cold, piercing shade of blue that made Harry think of ice: despite this, the girl looked pretty attractive in a certain light while, like them, she was already dressed in her school robes, though she wore hers with an air of pride and nobility that made Harry curious about her and wary at the same time.

The other companion was a dark-skinned boy with short, dark hair and a slightly-rounded face; he seemed to be in awe of Mana as he climbed into the boat while, at the same time, he gave a courteous nod of greeting to Harry and Neville, both of whom returned the gesture in kind before Harry, deciding to be the one to break the proverbial ice, extended a friendly hand to the boy.

"My name's Harrison Strange, but my friends call me Harry," explained the son of the Sorcerer Supreme, his name earning a curious look from the boy while the girl eyed him with mystery and a look that almost seemed to try and read Harry's language or his presentation.

At the same time, the boy returned the hand with his own as he replied, "Nice to meet you, Harrison, I'm Dean Thomas…and you are?"

"Neville Longbottom," answered Neville, shaking hands with Dean before he explained to Harry, "And this, Harry, is Heiress Daphne Greengrass: I've met her at a few parties over the years, but never had the pleasure of talking to her."

"An honour to make your acquaintance, Heiress Greengrass," said Harry before, to Dean's surprise and Neville's amusement, he didn't just take Daphne's hand; he also kissed the back of it like a gentleman before he added, "As far as Heirs and Heiresses go, I _guess_ you could call me Heir Strange, but it makes it sound like estranged, so, if you want, just call me Harrison…or Harry, since that's my less-formal name."

"Or just _strange,_ " remarked Daphne, earning a laugh from Neville while Harry inclined his head at the play on words, a part of him then agreeing with his earlier statement that the girl was someone to be wary of: her voice was as smooth as her looks, but she had this cold air about her that was indifferent and on alert almost every minute of every day.

Like he'd thought, just like Miss Romanov when she was either on assignment for her boss or her allies or whenever she entered a new situation around people she didn't know or didn't trust.

"If you like, Greengrass," drawled Harry, earning a raised eyebrow from the girl before he added, "I was just trying to respect your ways of addressing those from old families, but if you'd rather be informal and on a last-name basis, then that's fine; how about you, Thomas?"

"Dean's just fine," laughed the boy, earning a smile and a nod from Harry before he asked, "And what about her? Your friend made quite the impression on Mr Hagrid back there."

"I'll say," laughed Harry, stroking Mana's feathers while he explained, "Her name is Mana and, to answer the question that you probably want to ask, she's my familiar, which is why she's here and I feel confident in having her."

"That might not last very long," argued Daphne, earning a shrug from Harry just as they reached the other side of the lake; while Neville and Dean clambered off the boat, Harry kept to the role of a gentleman as he offered a hand to Daphne, helping her off the boat.

As he did so, however, Daphne tripped slightly and fell against Harry's chest, earning a few looks from others who saw them; however, as the girl pulled herself up, clearing her throat as though trying to rid herself of the awkward feeling, she looked into Harry's eyes before, to his amusement, she smiled and, giving him a sly wink, she asked, "Harrison _Strange,_ are you? Not with those eyes."

"That's my name and that's who I've been for the past several years," replied Harry, indicating the area around them before he added, "But by all means, Miss Greengrass, tell them who I _really_ am: I'm not ashamed of it and I'm not afraid to start a collection for every time I have to correct them because, despite _that_ being my other name, I choose to be Harrison _Harry_ Strange as well as You-Know-Who."

Daphne's eyes widened; admittedly, her tripping _had_ been intentional since she'd needed a closer look at Harry's face after seeing the green fire in his eyes that was infamous amongst many of the witches and wizards. But when she'd begun to ask about his true name, part of her wondering if he feared it or chose to loathe it for some reason, it had been the Slytherin in her sensing an opportunity.

And yet Harry had thrown it back at her with the logic of a Ravenclaw, the bravery of a Gryffindor, the personal loyalty of a Hufflepuff _and_ the sly sense of cunning and covering all bases necessary for him that a Slytherin would possess.

Even though she _knew_ this was Heir Harry James Potter, Daphne was stunned because this _wasn't_ the boy of legend she'd heard so much about.

This was someone that knew how to play the game very well indeed.

Clearing her throat again, Daphne gave Harry a thin smile as she told him, "Well whoever you are, it's nice to meet you and I can't wait to see where you get sorted in a few minutes' time, Mr Strange."

"Likewise, Miss Greengrass," answered Harry, gesturing for Daphne to take the lead as they followed the rest of the first-years up to the top of the stairs where most of the group had vanished through a set of large oak doors.

Following the group inside the building, Harry and Daphne found themselves standing on another stairway with the rest of the stragglers while, at the front of the group, a stern-looking witch with her hair done up in a bun and dark robes that seemed to cover every inch of her body eyed them curiously as she addressed the group as a whole.

The speech that she gave, Harry thought, seemed to be pretty well-rehearsed, but he paid attention nonetheless, which meant he noticed the air of personal emotion that the witch showed when she mentioned Slytherin House and the sense of pride and warning that she gave off when she talked about the point system and the House Cup.

Then, once she was done, the witch, who Harry learned was named Professor McGonagall, left the students to _tidy themselves up a bit_ , which, for Harry, meant checking on himself, making sure that Mana was ready and comfortable – the presence of whom he was also surprised to notice that McGonagall hadn't said anything – and keeping an eye on the group as a whole.

As the group fidgeted nervously and whispers started to rise, Harry smiled as he saw Neville make his way back over to them, his eyes filled with curiosity as he asked, "What kept you? We were already through the door before I noticed you were gone."

"Miss Greengrass and I just had an interesting chat about identity," said Harry, nodding once as he then added in a lower voice, "She knows who I _really_ am, Neville: apparently, my eyes make me pretty recognisable to some people."

"Given they're similar to your Mum's, can you blame them?" asked Neville, earning a shrug from Harry.

Before he could say anything else, however, Harry saw Neville's expression turn sour when a drawling voice cut through the peace shared between the two friends, "Well, well, well; look what the Kneazle dragged in."

"Oh great," scowled Neville, turning to face the owner of the voice while Harry's eyes flicked upwards as he saw a blonde-haired boy moving through the crowd, flanked by two people who looked more like mini-Hulks than human beings. The boy seemed to be as proud-looking and noble as Daphne, but as Harry looked at him, he didn't get the feeling of possible friendship from this one.

Instead, alarm bells started ringing as the boy addressed them, or rather, as he addressed Neville, "If it isn't my blood traitor cousin's little charity case: so, Longbottom, has he decided to poison our blood further by making you his heir?"

"That right is saved for…someone else, _Malfoy,_ " scowled Neville, trying not to look in Harry's direction as he added, "Anyway, even if he did, it'd be because Sirius thought I deserved it, not because some Death Eater forced him to make his decision: how is your Dad, by the way? Still kissing Fudge's boots and lining his pockets to stay out of Azkaban like your demented Aunt?"

"Watch your mouth!" snapped Malfoy, earning a snigger from Harry that had him looking at the emerald-eyed scion in curiosity.

"Ah," said the Malfoy boy, earning a roll of the eyes from Harry as he said, "You're the one the Thunderbird belongs to: this makes you someone with real strength; of course, if you don't learn to realise some families are better than others, you'll wind up making friends with the wrong sort."

"Good thing we're not friends then, isn't it, Malfoy?" asked Harry before, to Neville's amusement and Malfoy's alarm, the young sorcerer tapped into his magic, which caused him to levitate a few inches off the ground much like his Father would do with his Cloak.

This brought him eye-to-eye with the blonde while Harry then explained, "Also, for the record, even _if_ I wanted to make friends with you, it'd be because, like this title you say Neville should have, you've _earned_ it, not because of some weirdo belief that you're someone just because Daddy is friends with the Minister."

"Choose your enemies carefully, you filthy little Mudblood," snarled Malfoy, earning a hardened look from both Harry _and_ Neville while, at the same time, Mana let out a cry of warning, her body crackling with lightning at the insinuation towards her little one.

Malfoy, however, just scoffed before he added, "You think I'm scared of _you_ because of that weakling? Wait until my Father hears about this."

"Then he'll have to contend with my _very good friend of the family,_ Archmage Rameses Wulfgarden," drawled Harry, earning a shocked gasp from Neville, an awed look from Daphne and a horrified look from Malfoy as Harry, dropping to the ground once again, smiled smugly as he added, "First law of nature, Malfoy: there's always a bigger fish and, as big as your _Father_ is because he's friends with the Minister, I'd like to see him stand up to the one, true power in the magical world."

As Harry had _partially_ expected, Malfoy closed his mouth as quickly as he'd opened it before, clearing his throat, he nodded curtly, almost like he'd expected some sort of forgiveness, as he said, "I…it seems I spoke out of turn, friend: on behalf of the House of Malfoy, I apologise."

"And on behalf of my Father, my bloodline and my legacy, I accept your apology… _this time,_ " said Harry, smiling before, deciding to stick the wound in deeper, he extended a hand as he added, "I never got your first name."

"Draco," said the Malfoy boy, accepting the hand before he asked, "And you?"

"Harrison Strange," answered Harry, giving a sly wink to the blonde before he added, "But in another lifetime, I would be called another name."

Lowering his hand, Harry stroked Mana's feathers while he also noticed McGonagall returning; as Draco went to ask his question, the young sorcerer cut him off as he said, "Patience, Heir Malfoy: something tells me you're about to learn what that name is."

Then, without another word, Harry, Neville, Mana and a stunned Daphne walked into the Great Hall with the rest of their classmates, though not before Harry's eyes hardened and the smile dropped from his face as he looked back to Malfoy.

'If only you hadn't called me _that_ name, I might consider you a friend,' he thought to himself, shaking his head as he looked to the front once again.

'But I _know_ what it means and I know how my Mum got the name when she was here because of people like you, so sorry, Malfoy, but you wasted that second chance before you even had a chance to get it.'

 _ **Scion of Sorcery**_

As soon as Harry got his first look at the Hogwarts Great Hall, he felt a surge of awe and wonder rise up in his heart that he'd only felt one other time that day: when he and Mana had gotten a look at the school from the outside.

Now, however, in a place that felt like they were standing in the heart of the school, lights burning from enchanted candles while the air above, around and even the ground below them seemed to ripple with magic, Harry felt like he could understand what it was that made Hogwarts so revered as a school, even though her teachings were somewhat outdated.

Four House Tables filled the room, each one running vertically from the head of the room to the doors where the new group of first-years walked in, each of them occupied by two rows of students spread out randomly down the tables, each of the students dressed in robes that were highlighted by one of four colours: red, blue, yellow and green.

' _This is disgusting,_ ' commented Mana, her place at Harry's side earning a few points and whispers from some of the students, not that Harry noticed this nor did Mana as they made their way forwards with the rest of the students.

As he walked with her, Harry shushed his friend before he asked, ' _What's disgusting, girl?_ '

' _The_ format,' answered Mana, putting emphasis on the last word before she explained, ' _They segregate themselves between these so-called Houses and don't even seem to respect or appreciate each other. The ones in green even_ feel _malefic towards the others while the blues don't hold any respect for the old ways of knowledge as Master Wulfgarden told us. How they can call themselves wizards, much less children of my Mistress, is beyond me!_ '

' _Well then, I guess we'll have to introduce a little disorder into their lives, won't we?_ ' asked Harry, sniggering under his breath as he reached the front with the rest of the group.

As he looked up at the head of the room, Harry saw a fifth table that was occupied by a number of adults, each of whom watched the group with interest and curiosity in their eyes. However, as soon as Harry looked up, his eyes were drawn to the centre of the fifth table where an elderly gentleman dressed in red robes with a white beard that trailed down his chest was seated in a throne-like chair that looked as though it had been forged from solid gold.

As soon as their eyes met, Harry felt a modicum of familiarity pass from him to the old man and back again before, to his bemusement, the man inclined his head to Harry, who politely returned the gesture as he mentally whispered, ' _Mana…that's him…the one Mum said I had to see…_ '

' _He feels as powerful as you and your Father, little one,_ ' replied Mana, dipping her own head to the old man before she explained, ' _Remember you were supposed to claim something that rightfully belongs to you from this one. But be wary as you should also remember how this disgrace of a magical community sees your powers and the name of your Father._ '

' _Don't worry, I won't forget_ that _in a hurry,_ ' muttered Harry, tearing his eyes away from the old man where he saw Professor McGonagall holding a roll of parchment, her eyes scanning the crowd as she called out from a list of what Harry assumed were names of the new students.

Out of Harry's group, the mysterious enigma that was Miss Daphne Greengrass was the first called up and, when she sat beneath an old, raggedy hat that looked like it had survived the test of time, a moment seemed to pass before the hat declared her a Slytherin, which surprised Harry.

Given what Mana had told him about the students dressed in the green – which was the table that Daphne walked towards – they weren't exactly the sort who preferred the company of neutral elements, much less those who didn't give off the air of malice or immorality that Harry's Thunderbird familiar had sensed.

Pulling himself off his train of thought for the time being, Harry saw Neville make his way forwards and, like Daphne, he too sat beneath the hat, though it was only for a moment before the hat declared him a new member of Gryffindor House, which had a smile forming on Neville's face and, as he walked past Harry, he gave him a curt nod as if to say _see you soon._

Malfoy was next, but this time, it was Harry who was amused as the hat had barely touched his head before it sent him to Slytherin, which was a decision that Harry thought suited the guy given everything he'd seen and heard since being introduced to the blonde.

After Malfoy, there were a few more students whom were called up before, to Harry's chagrin, Professor McGonagall called, "Harry Potter?"

As soon as the name left the woman's lips, whispers, pointing gestures, questions and looks of surprise, disbelief and wonder filled the Great Hall.

' _She called your name, little one,_ ' said Mana, but Harry didn't move, not even when the eyes of the old man looked right at him while others looked around, as though scanning the sea of faces for the familiar signs of the _hero_ of the magical world.

' _That's not my name anymore,_ ' argued Harry, standing his ground as he told her, ' _I've told everyone who's met me so far that my name is Harry Strange,_ not _Harry Potter. Potter was my adoptive Father and, while he died protecting me and my birth Mother, the fact remains that my blood, my magic and my strength is that of Stephen Strange, Sorcerer Supreme, so_ that _is who I call Father and whose name I have taken since the day he confirmed for me that he_ is _my Dad._ '

Here, Harry's eyes shone with an air of power usually reserved for the triggering of the powers of the Eyes as he added, ' _And_ no-one, _not this medieval world, not Master Rameses, not even Merlin himself will make me take that back!_ '

"Harry Potter!" exclaimed McGonagall, almost as though she'd asked for Harry to come forwards several times.

In retort, more whispers followed her words, but Harry still didn't move; instead, he looked right into the eyes of the old man, the headmaster of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore, and, slowly but surely, he shook his head as he mouthed, " _That's not my name anymore._ "

To his surprise, the old man gave a temporary look of shock before he nodded once, almost as though he accepted this.

Then, as Harry watched, Dumbledore leaned forwards before he whispered something unintelligible in McGonagall's ear; once he was done, the old woman seemed to look saddened, but she too nodded in understanding before, turning back to the crowd, she asked, "Harry Strange?"

'That's more like it,' thought Harry, moving forwards, the sound of the name earning a few more curious and even alarmed looks from several of the students as he sat underneath the Sorting Hat before, at long last, the old item was lowered over Harry's eyes, concealing the faces of the school's occupants from his view.

As soon as he did so, however, Harry gasped aloud when a feeling of incredible, overwhelming magic surged through him, causing his whole body to tense up while, at the same time, unseen by him, the enchanted ceiling of the Great Hall suddenly lit up with the equivalent of a thousand thunderstorms going off at once.

In the corner of the Great Hall, the House Point counters lit up like red, blue, yellow and green stars, each of their emblems shining just as brightly as the storm hit its crescendo while the torches grew large and wild in their brackets, alarming many of the students.

At the same time, Harry's entire body seemed to glow with this ethereal golden light that enveloped all four Houses in its glow, each of the students trembling, shuddering and even whimpering as what could only be described as _pure_ magic rushed through them, almost as though some deity or divine force had entered the school.

Behind the glowing boy, Albus Dumbledore's eyes widened while, down the table, the goblin-blooded Professor Filius Flitwick crossed his arms over his chest and bowed his head, his goblin warrior's blood recognising the magic for what it was.

 _Raw_ power: the kind that, time was, the goblins, the centaurs, the pegasi, the unicorns, the elves and many others had respected and shown due homage to in the name of Magic herself.

And now that power had returned to Hogwarts.

Even when the storm passed, the glow around the new student faded away and the remaining students were calmed by assurances from Professor McGonagall and the headmaster, there wasn't a single member of Hogwarts, staff or student, who would forget the event too quickly.

At the same time, the Sorting Hat opened its rim before it let out a cry that set the stage for the future of Hogwarts and, indeed, magic itself;

Not that any of them knew it at the time as, instead, they all watched with awe, wonder and shock as the hat made its decision:

"SLYTHERIN!"

 **An EDITED Chapter 10 and, uh oh, talk about a good news, bad news situation: Harry's sorting under his** _ **true**_ **name has unleashed something that might just be the beginning, but what was it?**

 **Also, why did the Powers That Be send Harry Strange, alias Harry Potter, to SLYTHERIN House? Wouldn't a warrior's child like the son of the Sorcerer Supreme be better suited in Gryffindor or even Ravenclaw?**

 **Keep Reading to Find Out**

 **Next Chapters: With the Sorting over, Harry shows how he is different from the rest of the nest as he begins to show the rest of Hogwarts that he is a true scion of magic and not just someone who follows the herd, which, as you'd expect, goes well with some people, but not so well with others…**

 **Please Read and Review…**


	11. Name of the Game

Scion of Sorcery

 **Disclaimer:** SEE FIRST CHAPTER

 **Plot:** Strange Things Response: When Lily was pregnant with Harry, she knew that he would grow up to be someone special in the world of the mystic ones. But then again, why wouldn't he? After all, his Father is the Sorcerer Supreme!

 **Author's Note:** So, admittedly, I'm 'dusting off' a former idea and altering it in places to work with the challenge with this one, but what can I say? I couldn't resist the chance to have some fun with the challenge and use someone that is, without a shadow of a doubt, my ALL-TIME FAVOURITE Marvel character be it comic, animation or the FANTASTIC movie, so let's see what sort of fun we can have.

And, as always, if you don't like it, then don't read it.

 **Dedication:** I'd like to dedicate this story to everyone that continues to support and encourage my ideas; my recommended reads are _Harry Potter and the Lightning Lord_ and _Harry Potter and the Power of Two_ by Colt01, _Master Potter of Kamar-Taj_ by Ryuko monogatari, _Agamotto's Eyes_ by Otsutsuki no Yami, _Harry Strange: Sorcerer Supreme_ by VexingFate, _More Than Equal_ by Ordinarily Prudent and _Harry Potter and the Prince of Slytherin_ by The Sinister Man;

 **Key Pairing:** Stephen/Christine;

Normal Speech

'Thoughts'

' _Telepathy_ '

/ _Parseltongue_ /

 **Hogan: If you go back to Chapter 9, you'll see Hedwig is already in the story: just** _ **not**_ **with Harry;**

 **GG: If I were writing a story where Harry attended a different school, I might take that request into consideration, but this isn't that sort of world: however, I** _ **will**_ **be showing more magical elements throughout the story that** _ **normal**_ **witches and wizards aren't aware of as far as Hogwarts is concerned;**

 **T4: Eidetic, no, but as it said a few chapters back, Harry** _ **has**_ **created a 'Mind Palace' so, in a way, you might say he has a form of the gift;**

 **ALSO: To the people that questioned me about Harry's name and the way he's willingly choosing to abandon Potter for Strange, there's an explanation in this chapter that I hope sates your curiosity; if not…well, you know what to do;**

 _Behind the glowing boy, Albus Dumbledore's eyes widened while, down the table, the goblin-blooded Professor Filius Flitwick crossed his arms over his chest and bowed his head, his goblin warrior's blood recognising the magic for what it was._

 _Raw power: the kind that, time was, the goblins, the centaurs, the pegasi, the unicorns, the elves and many others had respected and shown due homage to in the name of Magic herself._

 _And now that power had returned to Hogwarts._

Chapter 11: Name of the Game

Following Harry's sorting into Slytherin, the response seemed a little one-sided as some people eyed him curiously while many others looked at him as though he was a dead cert for the next Dark Lord.

Their looks of fear, disbelief, questioning doubt and shock made Harry feel sick to his stomach, even though he knew that this was a choice that had been made by Magic itself rather than traits, attributes or personal choice. He'd felt it when the Sorting Hat had been put on his head before that raw, untapped magical energy had surged through the room, each pulse of said energy emanating from Harry himself.

While everyone else had been shocked, scared, awed and curious by the cause of the magic, Harry had felt this ancient force wrapping itself around him like wings of pure, primal mystic energy. Enshrouded in those wings, Harry had felt this force giving him strength, understanding and a feeling of personal determination that told him why he was here at Hogwarts in the first place.

And then that same force had decided his destiny not because it was where he would be best suited, but because it was the ideal place for Harry to be the very thing he had become.

An agent of change in this biased, magic-disgracing environment that was supposed to be the finest school of witchcraft and wizardry in the world.

Now, with the declaration made and the school's occupants looking at him with different emotions and thoughts running through their minds, Harry removed the Sorting Hat from his head and made his way towards the Slytherin Table. However, as he did so, he stopped and, looking back to the High Table, Harry met the eyes of Headmaster Dumbledore, who seemed to look somewhere between shocked and terrified.

Seeing the look, Harry gave the old man a kind smile before he shrugged and, without a word, he made his way to the Slytherin Table, taking a seat next to Daphne, who seemed to be amused by what had just happened.

As the Sorting continued with Dean Thomas going to Gryffindor, Harry felt Daphne nudge him before she asked in a hushed whisper, "I suppose it's a good thing you chose to take your real name rather than the one they know you by. Imagine the barbs heading your way if they knew."

"I don't need to imagine, Miss Greengrass," argued Harry, watching along with the rest of the students as a red-haired boy named Ronald Weasley was sent to Gryffindor, "I know of the reputation of Slytherin House well enough because of its _former_ students and the monster that most of them chose to serve, but no matter what the past, it is the present and the future that matters most to me."

While Daphne looked stunned by Harry's response, the Sorting ended with a dark-skinned boy named Blaise Zabini joining the Slytherins; as he sat down at the table, said boy also sat on Harry's other side, giving the Strange Heir a curt nod of his head as he, along with the rest of the students, watched and waited for the next event to take place.

Up on the High Table, Headmaster Dumbledore rose from his seat, his eyes scanning the room intently before, taking a breath, the old man raised his hands as he announced, "Let the feast begin."

"And on that note," muttered Harry before, to the shock of the other Slytherins, he rose from his seat and, without any explanation or a single apology, he walked over to the _Gryffindor_ Table, Mana at his heels where both of them took a seat between Neville and a brown-haired girl with unfortunate-sized front teeth and brown eyes that looked at Harry in horror as she saw him join them.

"Harry?" asked Neville, earning a smile from his friend as he asked, "What…what do you…"

"It doesn't say anywhere in the rulebook that we can't share mealtimes and feasts with other Houses," replied Harry, earning a stunned look from Neville as, although he didn't say it out loud, he _knew_ Harry was right.

Sirius had said many times that there were occasions where certain students spent time with those from other Houses and, although it had never been done before at an actual feast – let alone a Welcoming Feast – it was still something that wasn't against the rules.

However, while Harry seemed to understand and take advantage of that very loophole and allowance, it seemed that there were others who didn't as, before Harry managed to serve himself some food, the sharp voice of Professor McGonagall cut through the Hall as she snapped, "Mr Strange, return to your rightful House right now: and five points from Slytherin for disrupting the feast."

"How, exactly, do I disrupt the feast by choosing to spend it with my friends?" asked Harry curiously, looking right into the eyes of the Deputy Headmistress as he asked, "Is there a rule that says friends can't spend feasts _as well as_ lessons and study time with friends from other Houses? I don't think there is and, if there is, then it goes against everything that Lords Gryffindor and Slytherin as well as Ladies Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw wanted out of the school when they founded it."

To his amusement, Harry saw McGonagall close her mouth before Dumbledore cleared his throat as he said, "The points are returned to Slytherin, Mr Strange, and take another five for showing inter-house cooperation: however, in future, I think your Head of House as well as the others would appreciate a little forewarning about your decision to spend the feast with friends."

"So I need permission to be with those friends, do I, Headmaster?" asked Harry, earning a shocked gasp from the girl next to him as well as many others as Harry frowned before he said, "Funny, I don't recall _that_ rule being in the book either…"

"The rules of Hogwarts are _not_ yours to dictate as they are only there for teachers and the Headmaster to inform you of," argued the brunette, earning a curious look from Harry as she explained, "And you shouldn't be so cheeky towards them either; not unless you _want_ to be expelled."

"And even if I _did,_ what business is that of yours, Miss?" asked Harry, rolling his eyes as he scratched Mana's feathers while he asked, "Honestly, is there _any_ privacy or respect given in this medieval world? I _knew_ I should have accepted a place at Ilvermorny: at least there, the only segregation of magic is because of House Points and _not_ personal, blood-purist, biased beliefs based on the thoughts and ideals of a snake-faced monster who couldn't even die right!"

As Harry had expected, his slander towards Voldemort earned him several cries of outrage from the Slytherins, some of whom gave him looks that made Harry wonder how long it would be before he had to rely on his own magical advantages to look after himself.

At the same time, a greasy-haired professor seated at the High Table snapped, "Detention, Mr Strange: tomorrow night, my office!"

"As you wish, Professor Severus Tobias Snape," replied Harry, looking right at the man before he smiled as he said, "What time, sir?"

As Severus went to answer, his voice failed him while, down the table, Dumbledore's expression turned pitiful and even remorseful as he, along with the rest of the staff who watched him, saw Harry's eyes glowing like emerald fire, the colour in them so clear and so vibrant that it showed the full extent of the boy's magic for what it was.

However, to everyone that saw it, they also knew those eyes for the colour while one or two – namely Dumbledore as well as a stout Professor whom Harry later learned to be Filius Flitwick – knew it for the power behind those eyes.

Even so, the recognition was clear on Severus' face and, as everyone waited for a response, several of them gasped when Snape asked, " _Potter?_ "

"Strange," corrected Harry, smiling thinly as he knew his mind game would work.

 _ **Scion of Sorcery**_

Given what he'd heard about his birth Mother and the time that she'd had at Hogwarts thanks to information shared with his Father, Harry had known that he would have to deal with Professor Snape given the rocky history that the man shared with Lily Potter, then known as Lily Evans.

But _that_ was just another reason that he had _chosen_ to take the Strange name rather than answer to the name of Potter: yes, he was Harry James Potter-Strange, but hyphenating the name was so olden days that it was pathetic to have to answer to it so often.

Also, there was the point that Harry _Potter_ was famous for something he never asked to be famous for while, at the same time, he was only Potter's adopted son while he was the blood-born son and heir of Doctor Stephen Strange, who, as far as these pureblood, biased bigots were concerned, was nobody.

Someone with a clean slate who could follow any path he chose, even _if_ that path went against the plans and ideas for his other namesake.

And _that_ was why Harry had really let himself come back to Magical Britain after all these years: to be exactly what he was born to be.

Himself.

 _ **Scion of Sorcery**_

Despite the curiosities and the surprises that had come from the Sorting, there seemed to be an air of uneasy calm that settled over the Great Hall as, at long last, the Welcoming Feast was allowed to begin.

Seated on the Gryffindor Table with his first real friend as well as his familiar, Harry felt a smile touch his face as he looked to Neville while, helping himself to some meat, he asked in a genuinely-curious voice, "So, Neville, what's your story? I mean, what was Malfoy talking about out there when he said that you and Sirius were poisoning the bloodline?"

"Well," replied Neville, noticing a few others watching them warily, mostly because a Gryffindor was friends with a Slytherin, but also because of the suspicion that lingered thanks to Snape's outburst.

Doing his best to ignore them, Neville went on, "Like I said before, Sirius has raised me ever since the night where Mum was tortured to death and Dad was put under the curse that claimed his life four years ago. In that time, he's taught me a lot about magic and been like the Dad I never had, but, because he has no children himself, there are people who think he's going to make _me_ the heir of his bloodline."

Here, he nodded to the Slytherin Table as he added, "Now Malfoy, whose Mother is also of Black blood, sees that potential future as a threat to him because, as the sole male child of the Blacks, if Sirius were to die, then everything would likely pass to him or, worse, to his _Father,_ Lucius Malfoy, in proxy until Draco turned seventeen."

"But?" asked Harry, taking a drink from his goblet.

"But," said Neville, tugging at his collar for a brief moment before he explained, "Well, ever since I first knew him as my guardian and not just as _Uncle Sirius,_ which is what I always called him, I've always known, or rather I suspected that he was saving that honour for someone else…"

Here, he lowered his voice to a whisper as he added, "You."

"Because I'm his godson," said Harry, earning a nod from Neville before Harry sniggered as he explained, "Neville, you _know_ my real identity, the one that was given to me when I was _adopted_ by the man that risked his own life to save my Mother and me from Voldemort's forces."

As Neville nodded in response, Harry continued, "Now, don't get me wrong, even though I'm a Slytherin, I plan on doing what I can to honour that man as well as the woman who also risked her life for my own, but I will do it as the boy I was born to be: Harrison _Harry_ James Strange."

"And what if people try to use your… _other_ name to call out to you or address you as that?" asked Neville, earning a scoff from Harry.

"Then I'll just have to remind them, just like Dad used to when he first met people who wouldn't understand that he was and still is more than just _Mr_ Strange," answered Harry, putting a hand to his heart as he added, "I'm not afraid of my other name, but it's just that, Neville: my _other_ name, given to me through adoption and then stolen from me when that monster took my adoptive Father from me. If he'd survived and if I'd been raised as the heir he wanted me to be, then _maybe_ I'd answer to my other name, but I wasn't, so I won't."

"In reality, you're Harry Strange, but inside, where no-one can take it from you, you're…You-Know-Who," whispered Neville, earning a nod from Harry as he asked, "So are you saying you choose to be Strange because it helps you remember what you still have rather than what you lost?"

"Exactly," agreed Harry, before he smiled as he added, "I'm still here, I'm still standing and I'm still breathing: I can honour them, but that doesn't mean I have to be a shadow of them: as the boy with my adoptive Father's name, people have expectations and, if they were to learn it, then they probably still would be like that, but I don't care."

"Because no-one expects anything from Harry Strange other than the enigma that he really is," said Neville, earning another nod from Harry before the young boy asked, "So what about Sirius? Can…can I tell him that I've met you or…"

"Tell him," answered Harry, taking a deep breath as he explained, "And then tell him this from me: I don't want his title or his influences, but I would welcome the chance to know him again. So, if he wants to do something for me, then give _you_ the title as everyone states he would."

Neville's eyes widened in disbelief while Harry smiled as he explained, "Then, when he does, let's both show the world what happens to those who people think they can just give idle titles and disgrace the memories of in their own way…if you're in?"

Smiling in response, Neville let out a laugh as he told Harry, "I never admitted it until now, but I think it's going to be fun getting to know _you,_ Harry."

"Likewise, brother-mine," chuckled Harry, patting Neville's shoulder before he asked, "So…what lessons are you looking forwards to most of all?"

Talk soon turned to the sort of thing that normal students would look forwards to.

 **Chapter 11 and it looks like Harry has his reasons for choosing to be who he is, but how will Sirius take this new and different child compared to the one he knew and loved as a pup?**

 **Also, what sort of fun will the Potter-Strange and Longbottom-Black brothers-in-arms have with the ones who think they know what's right and wrong in the world of Magical Britain?**

 **Keep Reading to Find Out**

 **Next Chapters: After the feast, Harry goes back to the Slytherins as he gets his first look at the dorm, but it looks like his 'defection' has consequences, but unfortunately for those who give the consequences, they're not dealing with any** _ **ordinary**_ **wizard; looks like it's time for the Second-Generation Sorcerer Supreme to send a message…**

 **Please Read and Review…**


	12. You Have No Idea

Scion of Sorcery

 **Disclaimer:** SEE FIRST CHAPTER

 **Plot:** Strange Things Response: When Lily was pregnant with Harry, she knew that he would grow up to be someone special in the world of the mystic ones. But then again, why wouldn't he? After all, his Father is the Sorcerer Supreme!

 **Author's Note:** So, admittedly, I'm 'dusting off' a former idea and altering it in places to work with the challenge with this one, but what can I say? I couldn't resist the chance to have some fun with the challenge and use someone that is, without a shadow of a doubt, my ALL-TIME FAVOURITE Marvel character be it comic, animation or the FANTASTIC movie, so let's see what sort of fun we can have.

And, as always, if you don't like it, then don't read it.

 **Dedication:** I'd like to dedicate this story to everyone that continues to support and encourage my ideas; my recommended reads are _Harry Potter and the Lightning Lord_ and _Harry Potter and the Power of Two_ by Colt01, _Master Potter of Kamar-Taj_ by Ryuko monogatari, _Agamotto's Eyes_ by Otsutsuki no Yami, _Harry Strange: Sorcerer Supreme_ by VexingFate, _More Than Equal_ by Ordinarily Prudent and _Harry Potter and the Prince of Slytherin_ by The Sinister Man;

 **Key Pairing:** Stephen/Christine;

Normal Speech

'Thoughts'

' _Telepathy_ '

/ _Parseltongue_ /

 **BYoshi1993: You need to realise a few things there, my friend: one: Harry has been raised with Stephen, who is smart and has maturity to a T, so when raising and training Harry, he expects the same; two: this is Fan Fiction, so characters are how I portray them because that's how I choose to portray them;**

 **Guest: I'm sure I said this before, but the only thing I'm using from that film is the inspiration** _ **for**_ **the Eyes, not the eyes themselves;**

 **Princess Meria: You mean a Sherlock reference, which Benedict Cumberbatch is famous for? Yes, I realise it;**

 **WhiteElfElder: There are going to be more than a few problems for Harry, my friend, but thankfully, he's been taught to deal with problems by Stephen and the others involved with his upbringing;**

 _Smiling in response, Neville let out a laugh as he told Harry, "I never admitted it until now, but I think it's going to be fun getting to know you, Harry."_

" _Likewise, brother-mine," chuckled Harry, patting Neville's shoulder before he asked, "So…what lessons are you looking forwards to most of all?"_

 _Talk soon turned to the sort of thing that normal students would look forwards to._

Chapter 12: You Have No Idea

When the feast came to a close, Harry still didn't return to the Slytherin Table, instead choosing to remain next to Neville while he also enjoyed what passed for a decent meal at Hogwarts, especially since there seemed to be very little in the way of healthy options including when the gut-rotting, sugar-loaded desserts appeared after the main meal.

Other than his honorary brother, Harry also tried his best to get to know the rest of Gryffindor House, but the only one who seemed the least bit interested in what he had to say was Dean Thomas, who was sat across from Neville and gladly indulged in conversations with Harry.

As for the rest of the House, whenever Harry tried to talk to them, he was either cut off by the loud, bossy brunette next to him or worse, he was the target of whispers and undeserved murmurs from the redhead Ronald Weasley and an older student who seemed to warn everyone off speaking with Harry.

When Harry asked Neville for information, he explained that the older boy was a prefect and, unfortunately, from what he knew of the boy and his family, the one named Ronald was about as anti-Slytherin as it was possible to get because of the very ties that Harry had spoken out against earlier that evening, which probably meant he'd become an annoyance _very_ quickly for the junior Sorcerer Supreme.

As for the Prefect, he looked like he was a relative of Weasley and, despite the fact that Harry had approval to stay at Gryffindor's Table with his friends, he seemed as insistent as his relative on making Harry's experience of his birth Mother's House as painful as possible.

'Makes me wonder how they'd all react if I _did_ reveal myself by my adopted name,' thought Harry, though only Mana heard him, the thunderbird nuzzling her friend's hand in a show of support.

Of course, she was another reason for questions and slurs from some of the Gryffindors, especially the brunette whom Harry _eventually_ learned was called Hermione Granger.

She rabbited on and on about rules, laws and restrictions as though Harry was meant to give a damn and, when he asked her to keep her nose out of his business, she turned said nose up at him as though he'd just declared himself king of the sewers or some other thing that was just as vile.

Given she was Muggleborn, as Harry also eventually learned, he wondered if she even knew of the Strange name, much less why it was a cause of such a strong reaction from many of the Muggleborns and Half-Bloods in the school, but, despite her egotistical thought that she knew better than everyone else, Granger didn't seem too concerned with Harry's true identity.

However, despite the annoyances, the attempts to intimidate him into leaving their table and the awkwardness of the situation, Harry and the rest of the students soon reached the end of the feast where, as Harry massaged his full stomach, trying and failing to get the foul taste of pumpkin juice out of his mouth as well as the obscenely-sweetened treats called dessert, he noticed Dumbledore rise from his seat.

For a moment, the eyes of the Headmaster met Harry's and, as they did so, the young sorcerer saw a thin smile flit across the old man's features before he addressed the hall, "Now that we are all fed and watered, there are just a few start-of-term notices to give out; the first years please note that the Dark Forest is strictly-forbidden to all students, although I _do_ wish some of our older years would remember that."

From where he was sat, Harry saw two other redheaded boys sharing amused looks, their identical looks and the synchronicity of their reactions helping him understand that they had to be twins and, from the looks of them, they were related to Ronald and the Prefect.

Ignoring his doubts and dilemmas, Harry listened as Dumbledore continued, "Also, our caretaker, Mr Filch, has asked me to remind you that the third floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to anyone who does not wish to die a most-painful death."

'Yeah, because that's _not_ at all tempting putting a forbidden area in front of _kids,_ ' thought Harry, earning a trill of agreement from Mana before he smiled as he wondered, ' _Still, I wonder what's so dangerous about that place. Maybe I could use my Astral Form to find out, what do you think?_ '

' _Sounds interesting,_ ' agreed Mana, earning a snigger from Harry as she reminded him, ' _Although you're not meant to show off too much of what you can do, little one, your Father_ did _say it was all right for you to continue your training here. And, more than anything, your skill in the Astral Plane and the use of the Mirror Dimension might just serve you well enough that you can find a way to get around the hate of these hypocritical_ wizards!'

Harry didn't say anything in response to _that,_ but he did agree with Mana's suggestion about trying to find a way to bring together others who, like him, could be capable of learning to harness the mystical powers of the arcane and become future Masters of the Mystic Arts.

Maybe he could even form his own band of sorcerers who could look at him as the other junior apprentices looked at Master Hamir, Wong and Dr Strange: a group such as that could be useful for whatever purposes Harry needed to plan in order to survive in this place.

As he drove himself out of his thoughts, Harry heard Dumbledore speaking once again, "And finally, first-years please note that Quidditch practice and try-outs are _not_ for anyone in your year or class, so please do not try and find a way to bend those rules. If any student in the first-year class is found in possession of a broomstick, which is against the rules as printed on all your welcome letters, the item will be confiscated and the student in question disciplined."

"And yet they have Flying lessons for the first years where we ride outdated brooms," muttered Neville, earning a curious look from Harry before, smirking, the young sorcerer leaned in close to his friend.

"Not everyone _needs_ brooms to fly, Neville," whispered Harry, earning a shocked look from his friend before Harry put a finger to his lips as he added, "And not everyone needs to know that either, but it's something worth remembering."

While Neville looked on in shock, Harry smiled again before he rose from his seat and, taking a deep breath, he added, "Well, I guess I'd better slither my way back into the Snake Pit: maybe I'll join you again tomorrow at breakfast, what do you say, Neville? Dean?"

"Sounds like fun," replied Dean.

However, as quickly as day turned into night, so too did the Prefect snap at Harry just as quickly, "You will sit with your _real_ housemates tomorrow and in every feast from now on, Strange. Any attempt to cause an infraction of this rule will result in detention and, if you continue, then I will see you expelled, do I make myself clear?"

In response, Harry frowned before he put a finger in his ear and, making a gesture as though cleaning it out, he asked, "Did anyone else hear a rude fly buzzing where it's not welcome? This school's got a pretty bad bug problem."

The Prefect was left fuming while, at the same time, Harry was spared any further lectures or complaints as the students all filed out of the Great Hall, Harry easily returning to the Slytherin fold since they went down into the dungeons while the rest of the school's student body went up and off to their respective dormitories.

As Harry walked with the rest of his housemates, he felt someone tap his shoulder before a familiar voice whispered, "I'd watch myself if I were you, Strange: not everyone in Slytherin accepted your slander towards You-Know-Who _or_ your choice to sit with the mortal enemy of Slytherin House."

Smiling in response, Harry looked over his shoulder where he saw the eyes of Daphne Greengrass looking at him as he told her, "Believe me, Miss Greengrass, it's _them_ who should watch themselves if they think they can intimidate _me._ "

"I'm just saying," retorted Daphne, but even as she did so, she couldn't help but return the smile.

Maybe it was his confidence or his thunderbird familiar or even the fact that, for reasons unknown to her, he'd chosen to _not_ answer to the name that he'd been adopted into, but something about Harry Strange told Daphne that he wasn't wrong.

Neither was he being cocky in saying he could hold his own.

 _Something_ about him told Daphne that he could easily do that and, if necessary, he could even do _more!_

Still, he couldn't say she didn't warn him…

 _ **Scion of Sorcery**_

The Slytherin Dormitory and Common Room was located in the dungeons of Hogwarts behind a wall that looked just as normal as any other, which made Harry smile to himself as he sensed that this was a way for the Slytherins to live up to the cunning mindset that the House was famous for.

Hiding in plain sight was a good move, but then again, it also tested the Slytherins themselves because the House entrance looked just as normal as any other and, according to their House Prefect, the password to the house was changed on the first of every month with the new password posted on the noticeboard for _one day_ at the end of the previous month.

Learn it, remember it or lose out.

With the first password given, Harry followed the rest of the Slytherins into the Common Room where, even as he entered the room, he had to admit that the place was worthy of a rest and leisure area for future magic users.

The dark-leather chairs and the low-burning fireplace decorated with serpentine images and mosaics definitely looked comfortable while, off to one side, there was a second room that looked like it held a study area and mini-library for the Slytherins, which again showed Harry why the House was known for cunning.

Sharpen your mind with individual learning and independent study: this was one of many lessons that Masters of the Mystic Arts taught their students, including Stephen, who'd taught Harry the finer points of independent study.

" _There's nothing wrong with being clever,"_ he'd said to Harry during one of their lessons in the Great Library, _"Knowledge is power as they say, but don't allow yourself to believe that you are the same as others. Everyone has their strengths and their weaknesses and the best part about learning to master these traits individually is that you feel a sense of accomplishment doing it alone."_

As Harry pulled himself out of his thoughts, he noticed that the rest of the first-year group, save for Daphne and the Zabini boy who'd been at the very end of the Sorting List, were looking at him with expressions of mistrust, loathing and a disbelieving sense of personal betrayal.

Seeing the aggressive air with which they presented themselves, Harry sighed deeply before, clicking his tongue, he lowered a hand to Mana, who seemed to be snarling threateningly, her body crackling with static as she sensed the danger to her friend and partner.

However, with Harry's touch and his reassuring shushes to her, the thunderbird fell silent while, as she looked up at Harry, she saw him smile before he winked once, his eyes shining in the same way that usually heralded the power of the Eyes of Horus.

Stepping back, Mana chuckled in understanding – at least, she did over the bond she shared with Harry – while Harry looked to his housemates as he asked, "So, who gets to take the first shot?"

"You're a traitor, Strange!" hissed an unfortunate-looking girl named Millicent Bulstrode – Harry's mind palace helping him remember the names of everyone who'd been sorted into Slytherin as well as the other Houses – her glare filled with venom as she snapped, "You don't deserve to be one of us: get out!"

"No, I don't think I will, Miss Bulstrode," drawled Harry, folding his arms in a confident, defensive manner as he asked, "Next?"

"How _dare_ you sit with blood traitors, Mudbloods and filth!" spat another girl, Pansy Parkinson, her appearance and her brutish tone reminding Harry of a barking pug as she spat, "Slytherins do _not_ break bread with those freaks, but _you_ dare to say otherwise and then slander the name of…"

"Lord Voldemort?" asked Harry, earning shivers from the rest of the group as he then asked, "Have you not heard of the expression: dead people don't want anything? It's one of the perks of being dead, not that I'd give that snake-faced monster from beyond the Dark Realms even a second of my respect, so be a good girl, Parkinson, and stop wasting your breath on matters that have absolutely nothing to do with me _or_ you."

A flurry of movement suddenly caught Harry's eye; however, these _wizards_ had no idea who they were dealing with, as Harry proved when, without bothering to consider his earlier points about secrecy and keeping to the rule of appearing to be a normal wizard, choosing instead to be exactly what he'd said he would be.

Himself.

Before the source of the movement could get a word out, Harry conjured an Eldritch Whip and lashed out at the opposing force, finding his whip wrapping around the wand hand of a pale, weedy-looking boy with dark eyes and a real look of _hate_ in his eyes.

As for the rest of Slytherin, they stared in shock as Harry retracted his whip before he asked, "Did you think I wouldn't be able to defend myself if provoked? You _snakes_ have no idea what I'm capable of, but, if you challenge me, I'll be more than happy to show you…which reminds me."

Here, he surprised the rest of the Slytherins as he lashed his whip at Pansy Parkinson, who gasped as Harry not only wrapped up her wrists with his whip, but he also pulled her close enough so that she could see the fire burning in his green eyes as he hissed, "If I _ever_ hear that disgusting word ever again about _any_ first-generation magic user, I will feel no shame whatsoever in enacting swift retribution on the offending party!"

Before Parkinson could get a word in edgewise, Harry proved his point when, to the horror of the pug-like girl, his eyes flashed silver for only a moment before he threw her down.

As everyone stared in curiosity and disbelief at what had happened, they all gasped when Pansy suddenly grabbed at her clothes, ripping them off as she gasped, "Help…it…it's so hot. Someone…please…water…help me…please…I can't…can't breathe…please…"

By the time the girl was down to her underwear, only one _being_ in the room saw Harry's eyes flash silver again, a ripple of magic passing between him and the magical being in question as he finished his work, leaving Pansy scrabbling at the ground for only a moment before, realising where she was and what was happening, the girl screamed and fled, her face redder than red.

Harry, however, took a deep breath before he told the shocked Slytherins, "Consider _that_ my _only_ warning about using that disgusting word."

Then, without another word, Harry headed for the Slytherin dormitories where, to his partial relief, he found that the students all had individual rooms that were marked with plaques holding the name of the appropriate student.

Opening the door, Harry smiled as he found a décor that could have been described as Spartan in comparison to what he'd actually expected of Slytherin House and the students who occupied the house.

There was a single bed with no real signs of grandeur or luxury other than the silk, emerald-green duvet and pillow that covered it; next to the bed was a single chest of drawers and a one-door wardrobe that looked to be big enough for a few clothes and a pair of shoes at most. A second door led to an adjoining magical shower area while, as Harry took a look around the room, he smiled as he knew that this was just another part of the individual creed of Slytherin House.

Stand on your own two feet with your own achievements and your own ideals being the way forwards.

Looking to Mana, who watched him with curiosity, Harry smiled as he asked, "What do you think?"

' _I think it's perfect,_ ' answered Mana, looking to the room before she added, ' _Reminds me of Kamar-Taj._ '

"That it does," agreed Harry, sniffing once before he rubbed his hand against his fingers as he added, "And speaking of home, I still can't wrap my head around why the barrier between this world and the No-Maj world took my Sling Ring from me."

' _You'll figure it out, little one,_ ' replied Mana, earning a snigger from Harry as he saw the thunderbird make her way to the end of his bed, her eyes looking at the spot with interest before she asked, ' _What are you going to do about your possessions? Your intention was to bring them here from the home nest with your ring, but that's been taken from you, so…_ '

To Harry's amusement, the words were no sooner out of her mouth before he saw a Sling portal appear in his room: from the other side, a look of delight and warmth filled Harry's heart as he saw his Father, Dr Strange, walk through the portal, carrying a black trunk that was decorated with the same symbols as the Tao Mandalas that could be used as weapons all over it, the initials _HJPS_ engraved over the lock, which was enchanted so that only Harry could open it.

As Stephen put the trunk at the end of the bed, he reached into his pocket and, to Harry's delight, he tossed the boy his Sling Ring, earning a relieved nod of thanks from Harry before Stephen told him, "Whatever they might think, you shouldn't have to ignore your power, son. I've had a word with Rameses about the barrier and he said he'll send a team to investigate since it's not something that should have happened."

"Thanks Dad," smiled Harry, sliding his Sling Ring onto his fingers before he asked, "So, what do you think?"

"Slytherin House," mused Stephen, nodding once before he added, "Appropriate, I suppose: you're different from them and with gifts that would make you a Dark Wizard, so the Fates put you in the same place, but not for darkness."

"For change," agreed Harry, stretching up before he asked, "Dad, could it be possible that anyone before me came here as a future Master?"

"I don't know," answered Stephen, narrowing his eyes as he asked, "What makes you say that, Harry?"

"When the Sorting Hat was put on my head, there was this…this magical shockwave," explained Harry, putting a hand to his heart as he went on, "I can't…I don't really know where it came from, exactly, but when it touched me, I felt…I felt just as strong as when I unlocked my magical core thanks to Mum's last gift to me, if not _more_."

"Hmm," said Stephen, pursing his lips together before he explained, "I'll check with Wong: see if there are any records of witches or wizards before your time coming to Kamar-Taj and learning our ways. However, at the same time, I want you to remember that you _are_ my son and you have the gifts of Lily _and_ James in you, including James' ancestral blood, so there are bound to be some differences in terms of magical strength and ability."

"Right," agreed Harry, before he smiled as he asked, "So I guess the magic of the school can't keep Sling Portals out of the grounds; does this mean I can see you again?"

"If necessary, yes," answered Stephen, although his expression turned into one of hardened determination as he added, "When you go and meet Albus Dumbledore, open a portal and I'll come here: I have a few things to discuss with him about what's going to happen. Until then, don't be afraid to be who you really are, all right?"

"Oh don't worry, Dad," replied Harry, smiling as he explained, "I've already had one moment tonight where I've done just that."

 **Chapter 12 and, wow, talk about surprises: could Harry be right?**

 **Could witches and wizards previously at Hogwarts actually have some sort of tie to the magic and sorcery Harry's learned at Kamar-Taj?**

 **If so, how will this tie in to the true strength of the Second-Generation Sorcerer Supreme as he makes a name for himself at Hogwarts?**

 **Keep Reading to Find Out**

 **Next Chapters: The first week passes by and Harry surprises everyone with his abilities, especially when he demonstrates something that has some people awed, others envious and one or two just a little bit upset, mostly because** _ **they**_ **can't do the same thing;**

 **Please Read and Review…**


	13. It's A Kind of Magic

Scion of Sorcery

 **Disclaimer:** SEE FIRST CHAPTER

 **Plot:** Strange Things Response: When Lily was pregnant with Harry, she knew that he would grow up to be someone special in the world of the mystic ones. But then again, why wouldn't he? After all, his Father is the Sorcerer Supreme!

 **Author's Note:** So, admittedly, I'm 'dusting off' a former idea and altering it in places to work with the challenge with this one, but what can I say? I couldn't resist the chance to have some fun with the challenge and use someone that is, without a shadow of a doubt, my ALL-TIME FAVOURITE Marvel character be it comic, animation or the FANTASTIC movie, so let's see what sort of fun we can have.

And, as always, if you don't like it, then don't read it.

 **Dedication:** I'd like to dedicate this story to everyone that continues to support and encourage my ideas; my recommended reads are _Harry Potter and the Lightning Lord_ and _Harry Potter and the Power of Two_ by Colt01, _Master Potter of Kamar-Taj_ by Ryuko monogatari, _Agamotto's Eyes_ by Otsutsuki no Yami, _Harry Strange: Sorcerer Supreme_ by VexingFate, _More Than Equal_ by Ordinarily Prudent and _Harry Potter and the Prince of Slytherin_ by The Sinister Man;

 **Key Pairing:** Stephen/Christine;

Normal Speech

'Thoughts'

' _Telepathy_ '

/ _Parseltongue_ /

 **Yingfa07: For now, Draco's sort of on the outside looking in, but as you'll see in this chapter, he has a chance;**

 **Venus914: Oh don't worry, I've got plans for them;**

 **WhiteElfElder: It'd be funny for almost** _ **any**_ **major villain to do that, but at the same time, given how strong he is, Harry would only wind up** _ **playing**_ **with them just as easily;**

 **Otsutsuki no Yami: As the story progresses, but just remember: they're eleven: no intimacy yet;**

 **Magical fan18: Ah, but it sent the message** _ **and**_ **showed that Harry is willing to be all he can be with all his powers: for example, the art he used on Parkinson was the Eye's power to cast illusions, so I think it's pretty self-explanatory;**

 _Maybe it was his confidence or his thunderbird familiar or even the fact that, for reasons unknown to her, he'd chosen to not answer to the name that he'd been adopted into, but something about Harry Strange told Daphne that he wasn't wrong._

 _Neither was he being cocky in saying he could hold his own._

 _Something about him told Daphne that he could easily do that and, if necessary, he could even do more!_

Chapter 13: It's A Kind of Magic

By the end of the first week, Harry honestly couldn't decide on which emotion he felt more:

Bored or seriously annoyed.

After his little display of power in Slytherin, although none of them could figure out how it was that he'd managed it, exactly, Harry was soon able to spend most of his time alone in the dorms, his isolation in his Spartan-like Slytherin Dormitory often-times helping him focus his mind and harness his strength for whatever trial would come next.

Of course, if he ever wanted to leave the dorm for his own reasons, preferably without anyone knowing where he was going or what he was doing, then Harry just slipped into the Astral Plane or used his Sling Ring Portals to get around, which confused some people when they considered that they hadn't seen him entering or leaving the Common Room, much less his dormitory.

In Slytherin itself, Harry's placement was a bit of a mystery because, try as they might to find out things about him, none of the Slytherin students discovered anything about the boy with the green eyes, the unusual sense of right and wrong and the neutral, even accepting attitude towards magic and how he was rocking the boat at Hogwarts.

His only friend in Slytherin, if he could call her such a thing, was Daphne Greengrass, who seemed to take it upon herself to be Harry's partner in lessons, but when he demonstrated a level of understanding and skill with said lessons that put even the most-experienced of first-years to shame, she instead offered herself as someone Harry could talk to and come to if he had questions.

In this way, Daphne became a silent companion for Harry in the library or the Slytherin Common Room, both of them usually seen working on one piece of homework or another with a level of mutual respect for the other's privacy that just didn't happen in Slytherin.

And yet they were also left alone as word of Parkinson's episode on the first night had spread through the House like wildfire, bringing speculation and suspicion from the older years while even the most-curious of first-years, such as the blonde, Draco Malfoy, realised that Harry's warning was enough of a reason to keep your distance.

Not that he _did_ such a thing at first, mind you.

In fact, on the first morning, the blonde Slytherin crossed the path of his raven-haired counterpart.

 _ **Scion of Sorcery**_

Washed and dressed in the Slytherin robes that he'd discovered earlier that morning, Harry made his way out of the dormitory where, as he stood in the doorway, he looked back inside before he asked, "Are you going to be okay here on your own, girl?"

' _I will be fine, little one,_ ' answered Mana, looking at Harry from her place at the foot of his bed as she added, ' _If I need to leave, I assure you that I will be able to find a way. You just go; enjoy yourself and see what's so special about this so-called greatest school._ '

Heaving a sigh, Harry nodded once before he turned and walked out of the passageway and into the Common Room, his only new accessory for the day being his Sling Ring, which rested comfortably on the fingers of his left hand. As for the rings of his family, given the reception he'd already received in Slytherin from the previous night, Harry decided to keep them safe and secure in his trunk until he was _sure_ that he needed to reveal them by putting them on.

Thanks to the information given to him by Master Rameses, Harry knew that doing so would infuse him with the magical power, also known as Family Magic, and recognition of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter as well as the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Peverell.

Unlike the infusion that had taken place when he'd released his magic thanks to his Mother's gift to him, this one would truly mark him as a member of the family of Potter/Peverell and, whether he liked it or not, the traditionalists of this backwards world would call him such a thing, no matter what he said in argument.

More to the point, however, Harry would become visible in the Great Game that this world played with its politics and its ways of right and wrong, justice and law as well as allies and enemies and, as Harry had learned from a friend of his Father's, playing the game of nobility and being an important businessman with a legacy to uphold was a right royal pain in the ass.

And he was quoting directly there.

Still, even the _wise_ words of Tony Stark couldn't sway Harry's opinion on the thought of what might or might not happen when he put the rings on, allowing himself to feel the true strength and the wisdom of the ages and wizards before him coursing through his veins.

Would he be changed? Would he become something other than the Sorcerer Supreme?

Would he even remember that he was just that as he embraced the bloodline he was _adopted_ into rather than the one he was born into?

It was a child's worry and curiosity, but it was enough for Harry to hold off on making himself Lord Potter, Lord Peverell or whatever crazy new title the act would give him. He already had a title he'd never asked for – The Boy-Who-Lived – and because of that, he'd chosen to be Strange and not Potter, but once the Family Magic accepted him, then he'd be known.

And _that_ would mean trouble, nuisances and more pains in the ass than Hawkeye's arrows being fired all at once.

Anyway, as Harry entered the Common Room, he was a little surprised to find that he wasn't the only early-riser.

There, sat in one of the leather sofas that made up the centre of the Common Room, was the blonde-haired form of Draco Malfoy, the same boy who'd approached Harry the day before, only to realise that he wasn't dealing with some meek individual.

As Harry walked over to one of the chairs where Draco sat, he smirked amusingly as he asked, "So I'm not the only one that is used to getting up early enough, I see? But something tells me that you're actually here waiting for _me,_ am I right, Mr Malfoy?"

"You are," said Draco, lifting himself up from his relaxed position, his hands linked together as he eyed Harry before he went on, "I wanted to tell you that it's only been one night, but you've made a real impact around here, Strange. First with your brash decisions to sit with our enemies and then your vicious slur against a man whom many of the sons and daughters of Slytherin stand with, not that they'll admit it if anyone said otherwise."

"Of course you wouldn't," drawled Harry, smirking in amusement as he added, "You've got snakes on your robes for a reason: because you hide in secret, never letting your enemy know you're there until you're sinking your fangs into their throats and poisoning them with your venom. At least that's how the rest of the school sees you."

"And…you?" asked Draco, his shock making Harry smile as he seemed to have underestimated the blonde, which wasn't something he was prone to doing after making such a strong decision as the one he'd made the night before after meeting Draco for the first time.

"I see you for who you really are," answered Harry, tapping the snake on his robe as he explained, "Sly as foxes and as cunning as the greatest of strategists who see everything and can usually plan twelve different solutions before breakfast, after which they'd then pick the best one available to them for the purposes of the tasks at hand."

Draco looked positively thunderstruck, but Harry just smiled as he added, "Basically, you're capable of seeing all opportunities and then picking the one that's best for you, which is good, but only as long as you _know_ it's the right solution."

"Like the Sorting, you mean?" asked Draco, earning a nod from Harry before the blonde explained his point, "The hat puts us where it feels we're best suited for the future we have at Hogwarts, but because of the reputation of the House, many of the Dark families wound up here."

"Precisely," said Harry, an amused, interested look flashing across his face as he then asked, "Malfoy, could you explain something for me?"

"If…if I _can,_ " said Draco.

"You call them Dark Families, Light Families and what Parkinson called them," said Harry, earning a nod from Draco before he pressed on, "But in life, magic is not something that judges blood or allows itself to be classed as Light, Dark, Good, Evil or anywhere in-between: it is what it is."

"I'm not hearing a question," argued Draco, earning a scoff from Harry.

"That's because you're not listening to the point," argued the young sorcerer, linking his hands together as he asked, "But since you're a bit behind the times, I'll indulge you: what _is_ it, exactly that makes someone _Light_ or _Dark_ or deserving of titles like the one I _never_ want to hear again?"

As Draco opened his mouth to respond, Harry cut him off with a raised hand before he added, "Before you answer that, consider the fact that what you say will decide, if not confirm for me whether or not you're actually _worth_ calling a real friend and not someone who just parrots the horse shit he's been fed since the cradle."

Draco's eyes widened with alarm as Harry lowered his hand before he added, "And if you're not a friend, Draco, then who's to say you truly understand what it is that I am trying to achieve being in Slytherin. After all, I'll say it here and now: as far as _magic_ would be concerned, I wouldn't be _Dark_ and I certainly don't come from a _Dark Family,_ but, just last night, you called me the very name I loathe because you didn't know me."

A light blush spread across Draco's cheeks as Harry went on, "But then I got into Slytherin and, when your peers made the same mistake, you got a taste of what I do to those who annoy me, so ask yourself this before you answer my question."

Leaning in close, Harry dropped his voice to a barely-audible whisper as he asked the blonde, "What would I do to someone who chooses to become an enemy to me?"

Then, while Draco was left in a world of confusion, shock, awe and even intimidation at the sense of magic that seemed to lace each word that Harry spoke, Harry rose up from his seat before he brushed down his robes as he added, "Think on your answer, Draco Malfoy, and when you _think_ you have the right sort of explanation, come and find me: until then, I'm hungry, so I'll see you in the Great Hall."

Then he was gone and, when he left, Draco released a breath that he hadn't noticed he'd been holding in, his grey eyes still filled with awe as he looked to where the young sorcerer had vanished.

And as he looked at where Harry had gone, Draco gulped before he whispered, "I…I can't answer that question…"

At least not in a way that wouldn't result in him making an enemy of that incredibly-powerful, Slytherin-worthy, sharp-minded sorcerer of a student.

So what could he do?

 _ **Scion of Sorcery**_

After playing a pretty interesting mind game on Draco, using it as both a test of the boy's beliefs as well as the chance to help him do what he was sent to do, Harry noticed that the blonde kept his distance in the days that followed, but he was civil enough to show courtesy and respect whenever they saw each other.

Unlike many others, Draco also respected the fact that Harry had his secrets and desired his privacy, which being a lone wolf in the Snake Pit gave him, especially when, despite the best efforts of the loud-mouthed Prefect, the bossy brunette and the scowling redheaded youth, Harry _still_ spent his feasts in the company of Neville in Gryffindor, although he _did_ make sure to inform Professor McGonagall or the Headmaster.

As for the Head of Slytherin, Professor Snape, he usually glared at Harry with seething hatred, but the raven-haired sorcerer didn't bother paying any attention to him. Instead, he did the best that he could to get to know his fellow classmates, which resulted in him gaining a foothold with Neville that, by the end of the week, resulted in the two cementing their friendship.

As for the other Gryffindor boy who'd shown courtesy to Harry, Dean Thomas, he became a companion at best, though Harry noticed how the boy had a tendency to stick close to Neville, the two of them standing shoulder-to-shoulder against the raging sea of red that came their way because they were not only friends with a Slytherin, but also willing to accept the boy as one of their own despite protests from the others.

And yet, for all their complaining, Harry was amused to notice that _none_ of the Gryffindors seemed to be in too much of a hurry to cross swords with him or his friends, which made him wonder if the Slytherins had leaked word of what happened if/when you pissed Harry off to the other Houses.

If so, it was a good thing because it meant that Harry didn't have to waste perfectly good magic on trivial things like schoolyard squabbles.

Not that Hogwarts had schoolyards, unless you counted the courtyards, but that wasn't the point.

Speaking of magic, outside of feast times and the odd moments in Slytherin, Harry _really_ made an impact in his classes right from the word go.

His first lesson was Transfiguration, which, ironically, was with the Gryffindors and, when the lesson began, Harry knew right from the start that there was going to be a moment where someone would make a mountain out of the molehill that was his talents.

He just didn't expect it to be the Head of Gryffindor herself.

 _ **Scion of Sorcery**_

When Harry walked into the Transfiguration classroom on the day of his first lesson, his first thought was one of amusement as, instead of stacks and stacks of books, examples of the art they were going to learn or even a sign of their professor, the only thing that was there was a bedraggled, scruffy-looking tabby cat who proceeded to clean her paws as she sat at the front of the class.

Narrowing his eyes as he looked at the cat, a part of him knowing it wasn't too unusual to see such a creature since students were permitted owls, cats and/or toads, so obviously there'd be one or two around the school, Harry subtly triggered one of the powers of the Eyes of Horus before he smiled slyly, his eyes shining with mirth as he returned his gaze to normal.

Then, without a concern for what might happen because of what he did next, Harry lifted his hands and, opening a small Sling Portal, he reached through the hole and, when he removed it again, Harry held a small bottle of fresh milk.

A second portal allowed him to retrieve a bowl, which he filled with the milk and, walking forwards, he offered it to the cat, a coy smile on his face as he said, "There you go, you beautiful thing; such a shame that _age_ has made you look so…worn in places, but you're still a lovely little kitty cat."

To his amusement, the cat hissed, her hackles raised at him while Harry, sniffing once, leaned in close and whispered, "I've seen a man turn into a not-so-jolly green giant and another become a giant and the size of a pinhead, Professor: trust me, this is child's play compared to _real_ magic. But nice touch: it'll certainly surprise everyone who isn't aware of your true skill; bravo."

Then, without another word, Harry sat down at his desk, idly drumming his fingers on the desk before, seconds later, he sniggered in amusement as the cat lapped at the milk and mewed thankfully, earning a curt nod from Harry as he added, "You're welcome: next time, I'll bring Scotch."

This time, the cat growled warningly, but Harry just raised his hands defensively as he added, "As a _gift_ , professor; by the Odinforce, you'd think I intend for a teacher to get drunk around students. Just because I learned how to be a bit of a prat from Tony Stark, it doesn't mean I'm completely without tact: I mean, who do you think I am, Minerva? James Potter?"

The cat's hackles raised again, but this time in alarm; Harry, however, tapped his lips with a finger as he said, "You want the Scotch, you keep my secret: although, personally, I'd have expected the Head of Gryffindor to figure it out sooner, especially since she had Sirius Black's ward as a friend of the enigma that is me."

Before the cat could make another reaction, the door opened, admitting the other students, all of whom filed to their seats; at the front of the class, Neville took a seat next to Harry, his eyes filled with curiosity as he asked, "What's with you? You look like the cat that ate the canary."

"Ooh, there's an idea," sniggered Harry, earning another yowl from the cat on the desk, who caught the attention of the other students.

"Where's McGonagall?" asked Draco, scoffing as he muttered, "Professor Snape would never keep us waiting like this."

"No, but he'd probably swoop in from the back of the class with a pretty attention-catching lecture about the lesson, Draco," argued Harry, still drumming his fingers on the desk as he added, "Three…two…one…"

Then, to the surprise of the whole class, save Harry, Professor McGonagall appeared where the cat had been, shifting her body from animal to human faster than any of them could recall.

As she stood at the head of the class, her eyes met Harry's, who just smiled appreciatively as he watched her eye the class before she cleared her throat. "Transfiguration is some of the most-complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts. Anyone messing around in my class will leave and not come back. You have been warned."

Then, as everyone watched, McGonagall drew her wand from her robe and flicked it once at her desk, changing it into a large boar before, with another flick, she changed it back. Seeing the magic at work made a lot of people excited, but Harry just rolled his eyes: showmanship was one thing, but these were first-years, so it was pretty hard for him to imagine they'd be doing something on that scale this early in the game.

In any other school, perhaps they'd be guided through it step-by-step, but as was previously noted, Hogwarts was stuck in the Dark Ages as was the Magical Community of Great Britain and Ireland, so Harry wouldn't have been surprised to learn they were starting off small.

He was right too as, once she was done showing them the extent of the art they were here to learn, McGonagall handed each student a matchstick and told them to transfigure it into a needle. Soon, the room was filled with people trying and failing to get the spell right while, when Harry looked up, he saw McGonagall had reverted to her feline form to watch over the class.

Just as people started to get into the exercise, however, the door to the classroom flew open and, to Harry's amusement, the redhead named Ronald raced into the room, accompanied by the brunette, Granger, who was chastising him as she puffed and panted.

"How…how can you…you get us…us lost on our…our first day?" gasped Granger, stopping next to a couple of empty seats as she added, "Can you imagine how much trouble we would have gotten into if our teacher was here?"

"Oh I don't think you'll have to imagine it," muttered Harry, holding back the urge to laugh as McGonagall then repeated her earlier performance by leaping off the table and shifting in mid-air so that she wound up walking to the two students, both of whom stared in awe and, in Granger's case, disbelieving desire, almost as though she _actually_ believed she was here to learn that skill.

"That was bloody brilliant!" gasped Weasley, earning a few sniggers from the Slytherins as Granger chastised him for his language.

McGonagall, meanwhile, sighed as she said, "Well, thank you for that assessment, Mr Weasley. Perhaps it'd be more useful if I were to transfigure Miss Granger and yourself into a pocket watch? That way, one of you might be on time."

"We…we're sorry, Miss, we…we got lost," said Granger, blushing furiously while McGonagall scowled.

"Then perhaps a map?" asked the Head of Gryffindor, her eyes hardening in their sockets as she heard a few titters in response, "I trust you don't need one to find your seats!"

While Granger and Weasley were left at the mercy of their peers' laughter and amusement, McGonagall made her way forwards before, stopping next to Harry, she eyed his desk as she asked, "Mr Strange, where is your wand?"

"I don't have it," said Harry, earning a snigger from Weasley while Neville eyed Harry in shock, almost as though he'd only just noticed that Harry _didn't_ have a wand on his person.

"Then kindly take it out of your robe," said Minerva, but Harry held up his hands.

"No, Professor, I don't _have_ it," repeated Harry, earning a horrified gasp from Granger while Neville watched in curiosity.

McGonagall, however, glared at Harry with outrage as she asked, "What do you mean you don't have it? Every student has a wand to cast their spells, Strange: how on _earth_ do you expect to complete your assignments without one?"

"Well," said Harry, trying not to laugh as, truth was, he'd expected this ever since he'd learned about the power _he_ wielded with magic.

Power that this world would _never_ believe existed and yet it was the true name of the arcane power they manipulated through foolish wand-waving and silly incantations in their classes.

Looking at the matchstick in front of him, Harry sniffed once as he said, "Maybe I should just…I don't know…click my fingers?"

Laughter rose up with his _absurd_ remark, but that laughter soon died down when Harry, doing exactly as he'd suggested, snapped his fingers; to the shock of McGonagall, Neville and those who could see his desk, Harry's action caused his matchstick to change into a perfectly-forged, sharp silver needle.

"That…that…that…" McGonagall gasped, her eyes as wide as saucers while, as she looked from the needle to Harry, she gulped as she asked him, "How…how did you…what did you do?"

"Dark Magic!" spat Weasley, but this time, it was McGonagall that cut him off as she seemed to regain herself.

"That, Mr Weasley, is five points from Gryffindor for shouting out in class," said McGonagall, looking now to Harry as she added, "And for those who may be thinking along Mr Weasley's line, what I have just witnessed is _not_ Dark Magic, but wandless, nonverbal magic."

"But that's impossible!" exclaimed Granger, jabbing her finger at Harry as she insisted, "No-one could learn to do that at such a young age: there aren't any books on it and no-one's even heard of Strange, so it's not like he learned it from someone. How did you do it? I _have_ to know: tell me!"

"Um, how about no?" asked Harry, turning to Granger before he added, "But I'll gladly show you."

Then, before McGonagall or anyone else could stop him, Harry snapped his fingers again, causing the matchsticks on Granger and Weasley's desk to change into copper needles, which again surprised McGonagall before Harry asked, "Anything else, Granger? Perhaps solid gold?"

"Yeah," laughed Malfoy, watching with everyone else as Harry did just that before he added, "There you go, Weasley: some gold for you to get some decent robes and a better class of friends."

"Or maybe crystal?" asked Harry, snapping his fingers again before he held up a perfectly-crystallised needle from his desk, his eyes shining with amusement as he asked, "Any more requests? Or shall we all just accept that some people _are_ better than others and that not everything needs to be in black and white in order for it to be real: hello? We _do_ currently live in a magical school that can't be seen by the No-Maj where we make the impossible possible."

Weasley was turning redder than his hair while Granger stared at Harry with envy practically smeared across her face.

McGonagall, however, cleared her throat as she asked, "Mr Strange?"

"Professor?"

As Harry turned to her, he was surprised by her next words, "Detention for a week for showing off and disrupting the class: also, you will spend the first detention going to Diagon Alley for a _proper_ wand and you will _not_ show off anymore, understand?"

"As you wish," sighed Harry, waving his hand, which caused all the needles to revert to matchstick form, even the ones he _hadn't_ transformed before, licking his lips, he picked up his crystal needle as he asked, "But I can keep this one, right? I might hang it on my mantel or show it to my Father: he'd definitely appreciate knowing my magic continues to grow stronger, which is what we're here to learn, isn't it?"

"Get out!" cried McGonagall, her face so red that she rivalled the colour of her House as she spat, "And don't come back until you learn to show respect for the craft you are here to _learn_ , not show off like a monkey at the zoo."

"All right, I'm going," sighed Harry, sniffing once before he walked out; as he reached the door, however, he added, "Don't cough up a hairball."

Gasps spread around the room as Harry left without another word, leaving a furious McGonagall, a shocked Neville, Draco and Daphne, an awed bunch of Gryffindors _and_ Slytherins and an envious, disbelieving Granger in his wake.

Each and every one of them asking the same question, albeit with different intentions;

'How in Merlin's name did he _do_ that?'

 **Chapter 13 and it looks like Harry's really not holding anything back, but then again, with his power, you'd expect some surprises, but how will this affect his future at Hogwarts?**

 **Also, will Harry be able to trust anyone with the true secrets of how he can do what he can do as easily as he can do it?**

 **Keep Reading to Find Out**

 **Next Chapters: It looks like word of Harry's talent has spread through Hogwarts, but, unlike McGonagall, not everyone is against the idea of the Junior Sorcerer Supreme's power…**

 **Please Read and Review…**

 _ **AN: Harry's talent**_

 **Now, before anyone decides to make a mountain out of a molehill on this one, let me just refresh your memory on a few things;**

 **First, Harry is Stephen Strange's son, as in the son of the Sorcerer Supreme,** _ **the most-powerful sorcerer on Planet Earth!**_

 **Second, Harry spent** _ **ten years**_ **at Kamar-Taj learning about magic, sorcery and making things happen with sheer willpower instead of** _ **foolish wand waving and silly incantations;**_

 **Third, Harry was blessed with added magical power from James' bloodline when he was** _ **adopted**_ **into the Potters from the magic of the Peverell Family, magic that Lily's gift to Harry released when he gave his blood to the stone back in Chapter 7;**

 **What this all means is that Harry** _ **IS**_ **an incredibly-powerful sorcerer and, yes, he's cocky, arrogant and confident about it because, unlike witches and wizards, he** _ **doesn't**_ **need a wand to cast spells or work his will with magic.**

 **The name of this gift?**

 **Mystokinesis!**

 **So that is how and why I am writing Harry's skill with magic as I do; call it crack-like if you want, call it wrong, call it bad; I don't care.**

 **At the end of the day, this is FAN FICTION and, as I always say, if you don't like it, then don't read it.**


	14. A Friendly Word

Scion of Sorcery

 **Disclaimer:** SEE FIRST CHAPTER

 **Plot:** Strange Things Response: When Lily was pregnant with Harry, she knew that he would grow up to be someone special in the world of the mystic ones. But then again, why wouldn't he? After all, his Father is the Sorcerer Supreme!

 **Author's Note:** So, admittedly, I'm 'dusting off' a former idea and altering it in places to work with the challenge with this one, but what can I say? I couldn't resist the chance to have some fun with the challenge and use someone that is, without a shadow of a doubt, my ALL-TIME FAVOURITE Marvel character be it comic, animation or the FANTASTIC movie, so let's see what sort of fun we can have.

And, as always, if you don't like it, then don't read it.

 **Dedication:** I'd like to dedicate this story to everyone that continues to support and encourage my ideas; my recommended reads are _Harry Potter and the Lightning Lord_ and _Harry Potter and the Power of Two_ by Colt01, _Master Potter of Kamar-Taj_ by Ryuko monogatari, _Agamotto's Eyes_ by Otsutsuki no Yami, _Harry Strange: Sorcerer Supreme_ by VexingFate, _More Than Equal_ by Ordinarily Prudent and _Harry Potter and the Prince of Slytherin_ by The Sinister Man;

 **Key Pairing:** Stephen/Christine;

Normal Speech

'Thoughts'

' _Telepathy_ '

/ _Parseltongue_ /

 **WhiteElfElder: THANK YOU! At** _ **last**_ **, someone gets what I'm doing: seriously, the complaints I've had because of Harry's attitude;**

 **Yingfa07: Couldn't have put it better myself;**

 **HolyKnight5: And** _ **that**_ **is why I enjoy writing this story: because I can have fun with it;**

 **T4: Ah-ha, but in case you forget, my friend, he won't have to** _ **buy**_ **a wand because there's one waiting for him;**

 **Draconical: Go back a few chapters and look at the AN at the end and you'll find a list of the Eyes' powers; as for the others, just class it all under the title I put at the end of the last chapter: Mystokinesis;**

 **Reishin Amara: That's an interesting idea;**

 **ALSO: This chapter is dedicated to my good friend WhiteElfElder for being one of the few who realises that Harry has enough reasons to be arrogant, cocky, confident and disrespectful of authority who think they can dumb him down;**

 **As they said in their review:**

" _ **Something everyone has to remember, Harry is the son of Stephen Strange who is fairly high up in the ego department...and he is friends with Tony Stark who is another major ego type."**_

 **So, before anyone ELSE – including anonymous/guest reviewers – has a go at me because Harry's NOT the bend-over and kiss the ass of authority figure he is in canon – hello? FAN FICTION, people – just remember that;**

 **And then remember the age-old edict: don't like it, don't read it.**

" _All right, I'm going," sighed Harry, sniffing once before he walked out; as he reached the door, however, he added, "Don't cough up a hairball."_

 _Gasps spread around the room as Harry left without another word, leaving a furious McGonagall, a shocked Neville, Draco and Daphne, an awed bunch of Gryffindors and Slytherins and an envious, disbelieving Granger in his wake._

 _Each and every one of them asking the same question, albeit with different intentions;_

' _How in Merlin's name did he do that?'_

Chapter 14: A Friendly Word

After the surprises that had been revealed and taken place in McGonagall's class, word soon spread among the first-years about how Harry had not only shown an incredibly-unique magical feat, but also how he'd shown up McGonagall about the way things were.

Of course, the Slytherins weren't too pleased when Harry didn't even bother explaining to those who asked/demanded explanations from him as to how he'd done what he'd done, let alone where he'd learned to accomplish such powerful magical feats at age eleven.

As for others, especially Harry's two friends in Gryffindor and his two in Slytherin – well, one meaning Daphne and a possible one in Draco – they were actually impressed by the way that Harry had stood his ground against someone whom was infamously-known for being someone you did _not_ cross willingly if you had any ideas of seeing tomorrow at Hogwarts.

Of course, only Daphne and Neville knew the truth about their friend and, although he didn't say it, even to Harry, Neville was amused because his friend's attitude and the strength with which he'd stood his ground would have made his _adopted_ Father – as Neville had to remind himself – proud.

He also wondered how Sirius might take it if he knew what sort of wizard Harry had become.

However, since people knew him as Harry Strange and _not_ Harry Potter, he knew that he would need Harry's permission to tell Sirius the truth about the Slytherin's prowess, which would be something that he'd need to be careful about since learning that Harry was a Slytherin would grind Sirius' gears because of how James Potter had been a bit of a celebrity in Gryffindor.

All right, so Harry _had_ said that Neville could tell Sirius that he'd met Harry again, but as for the magical talents and the attitude, not to mention the Slytherinness of his demeanour and his Sorting, they were things Neville couldn't help but worry about.

As for Daphne, she was amused because Harry definitely had some _stones_ to be able to cheek off someone and not give a damn, but when she also found him studying quietly instead of attending his detention, which resulted in a twenty point deduction from Slytherin the next morning, she wondered what might be going through his mind.

Given that they were yet to attend a lesson with Professor Snape, Head of Slytherin House and someone who _suspected_ the truth about Harry after what had happened at the Welcome Feast, she was worried.

The man was an avid hater of Harry _Potter_ and he was clearly someone with an agenda of his own given how he always glared at Harry in feasts and, worryingly, didn't say anything about the boy missing his detentions.

She didn't know what Harry's special talent was, but if it was something that happened in Potions, then there was only one thing Daphne could see;

Trouble.

 _ **Scion of Sorcery**_

Throughout the rest of the week, Harry's mood shifted constantly depending on the lesson or the situation he was forced to experience.

Firstly, after missing out on a detention, he was deducted points by McGonagall and then given another week's detention just because he'd chosen, once again, to join his friends at the Gryffindor Table, where he was put under the microscope by Granger as she watched him like a vulture circling her prey, clearly trying to intimidate him into telling her the truth of his gifts.

'Given I've met the Prince of Asgard himself _and_ seen Dad in a bad mood, if she thinks she can intimidate me, she's mistaken,' thought Harry, but he was loathed to notice that the girl's observations didn't stop.

Then, however, his emotions took a turn for the better when, in his first Charms lesson, when Professor Flitwick – a stout professor whom Harry suspected had goblin blood or some other creature lineage in him due to his fierce, but gentle looks, which said nothing about his size either – gave them a first day test to practice _any_ charm they'd read about without consulting the books.

Some went for the Lumos charm while others attempted Alohomora, Wingardium Leviosa or some other charm; when it came to Harry's turn to demonstrate his skill, however, the young boy asked, "Are you _sure_ you want to see what I know, Professor?"

Receiving a positive response was all the permission Harry needed as he let his magic loose on the room, causing books to levitate, quills to fly around the room like a flock of starlings, papers to fold into birds, frogs and other animals who paraded around the room like Noah's Ark and, as if that wasn't enough, Harry even demonstrated the ability to undo his own work as he returned the room to its former state once he was done.

Needless to say that the twenty points he'd lost before because of McGonagall were no longer an issue as Flitwick gave him one _hundred_ points for such an exciting and impressive display of Charms work.

Unlike McGonagall, the stout professor also encouraged Harry to experiment with his new powers and, if he ever came across any developments, to let Filius know immediately as the goblin professor would _not_ squander Harry's potential.

After the lesson, however, Harry was surprised when the professor asked him to stay behind…

 _ **Scion of Sorcery**_

Once the last student had left the Charms classroom, Harry looked up from his seat before, meeting the eyes of the professor, he politely inclined his head as he asked, "Is there a problem, Master Flitwick? I thought you said I did good in the lesson."

"Oh this isn't about the lesson, Mr Strange," said Filius, before, to Harry's surprise, the goblin smiled slyly as he asked, "Or is it Mr _Potter?_ "

"It's Mr Strange, or Harry to my friends, sir," replied Harry, his glare hardening in its sockets as he explained, "I figured you would be one of the few to recognise me, even though I don't look like my adopted Father. Let me guess, my eyes?"

"Lily's eyes…and yet not," answered Filius, a note of sadness in his words as he explained, "I knew her as a student and as much of a prodigy as I see in you, Harry. Well enough to mourn her passing and yet not so well enough that I was aware of her having a child with…with your Father."

Surprise flitted across Harry's face as he looked up again before he asked, "You know my Father, sir?"

"All goblins know the Sorcerer Supreme," answered Filius, a note of raw pride and homage in his voice as he explained, "And although I am only a half-goblin, I still hold the man in the same high regard, which means I _know_ and fully understand why you choose to call yourself what you do. This is also how I applaud your magical control, which is something that, even when I last saw Lily, I never truly believed was possible."

"How do you mean?"

Levitating his stack of books to where Harry was sitting, Filius looked the boy in the eyes before he answered his question, "Years ago, after she left me as a student leaves their mentor, Harry, I told your Mother the reason that I had always believed in her was because of her eyes: their green colour was unlike _any_ I had seen before or since…until today."

"I…I don't understand," muttered Harry, feeling his heart ache with this story being told of his Mother's potential.

"The eyes of a wizard," explained Filius, indicating Harry's eyes as he went on, "They are more than just simple genetics or chance DNA passing from parent to child: with our kind, Harry, the brighter the glare in a wizard's eyes, the stronger their magic is. And, as many people will tell you when you choose to share the truth of your legacy, your Mother had eyes so bright and full of hope and love that she was like an angel."

A tear rolled down Harry's cheek as he heard this while Filius, putting a gentle hand on Harry's, continued, "I apologise if this hurts to hear it, dear boy, but this is how and why I _know_ that you have every right to use your power as you desire. You see, your eyes _are_ so much like Lily's because their greenery is similar, but the difference is that yours possesses this Light that burns brighter than the sun itself and, although some may not know why that is, I see now that it is the power of your Father, the power of the Sorcerer Supreme that gives you this light."

Here, Filius surprised Harry as he bowed respectfully to the boy before he went on, "And it is a power that I am honoured to be able to assist in its growth, no matter what that may mean for you, Harry Strange. So yes, unlike my colleague, whom I _know_ is still a little unhappy with your desire to flaunt your gifts without thoughts for others, but unlike her, I _want_ you to flaunt it, use it to accomplish feats of magic that show everyone _why_ your last name is Strange and, if you ever need an ally, an advocate or even a friend, you will find one in my office and my House."

Harry blinked in surprise before Filius smiled as he added, "However, at the same time, I hope you will at least remember a famous saying, Harry."

"Let me guess," laughed Harry, rolling his eyes as he drawled, " _With great power comes great responsibility?_ "

"Well, I was going to say that you shouldn't be in a hurry to grow up, but that's good too," laughed Filius, wiping a stray tear from his eyes as he explained, "You show a level of maturity that scares people, but then you act like you did in Minerva's class and, because they see you as mature, they see your actions as juvenile, so, if you _must_ be someone with amusing anecdotes and a devil-may-care attitude, then be that person."

"Yes sir," nodded Harry, smiling once before, inclining his head, he asked, "Sir, might I ask you one last question?"

"Of course."

"My…my adopted Father, James Potter," said Harry, his eyes filled with curiosity as he asked, "Is it true that he was a bit… _juvenile_ at times? I've heard rumours about him, that's all, and…well, I remember this moment from when I was an infant and…and I can't help but wonder about him."

"He would be proud and _beyond_ amused to see you causing your own brand of chaos here at Hogwarts, Harry," laughed Filius, his eyes filled with mirth and amusement as he added, "Of course, if you want more stories, then I would have a quiet word with Mr Longbottom's guardian: of course, you might have to deal with him holding it against you that you're a Slytherin."

"I'm not Harry Potter, sir," argued Harry, smiling proudly as he added, "Thank you for the talk…and for your discretion."

"Good luck, _Master_ Strange," said Filius, earning another smile from Harry as he left the class, leaving the goblin professor curiously-interested at the prospects of what the future could hold for this talented young man.

Whatever it was, woe betide anyone who chose to stand in his way.

 **A short Chapter 14 that sort of completes the first impressions of our hero and it looks like Harry might have allies after all, but what will he do about the ones who challenge him – McGonagall – and the ones who could prove to be a problem – Severus – because they think they know who and what he is?**

 **Also, how** _ **will**_ **Sirius react to the fact that his 'godson' is a Slytherin, cheeky enough for all four Marauders combined and strong enough to be called someone worth standing with, no matter your House?**

 **Keep Reading to Find Out**

 **Next Chapters: As a lesson with a certain Harry-hater comes around, our hero receives a summons from someone that has the Sorcerer Supreme himself coming to Hogwarts: uh oh, this could be troubling;**

 **Please Read and Review…**


	15. Snape vs Strange

Scion of Sorcery

 **Disclaimer:** SEE FIRST CHAPTER

 **Plot:** Strange Things Response: When Lily was pregnant with Harry, she knew that he would grow up to be someone special in the world of the mystic ones. But then again, why wouldn't he? After all, his Father is the Sorcerer Supreme!

 **Author's Note:** So, admittedly, I'm 'dusting off' a former idea and altering it in places to work with the challenge with this one, but what can I say? I couldn't resist the chance to have some fun with the challenge and use someone that is, without a shadow of a doubt, my ALL-TIME FAVOURITE Marvel character be it comic, animation or the FANTASTIC movie, so let's see what sort of fun we can have.

And, as always, if you don't like it, then don't read it.

 **Dedication:** I'd like to dedicate this story to everyone that continues to support and encourage my ideas; my recommended reads are _Harry Potter and the Lightning Lord_ and _Harry Potter and the Power of Two_ by Colt01, _Master Potter of Kamar-Taj_ by Ryuko monogatari, _Agamotto's Eyes_ by Otsutsuki no Yami, _Harry Strange: Sorcerer Supreme_ by VexingFate, _More Than Equal_ by Ordinarily Prudent and _Harry Potter and the Prince of Slytherin_ by The Sinister Man;

 **Key Pairing:** Stephen/Christine;

Normal Speech

'Thoughts'

' _Telepathy_ '

/ _Parseltongue_ /

 **Yingfa07: I think, in this story, it might be the case he already knows because of an earlier revelation, but I'll put it in soon;**

 **WhiteElfElder: I think you might be right, but given the mood Harry will be in anyway, I daresay it's a choice he'll** _ **have**_ **to make and quick;**

" _I'm not Harry Potter, sir," argued Harry, smiling proudly as he added, "Thank you for the talk…and for your discretion."_

" _Good luck, Master Strange," said Filius, earning another smile from Harry as he left the class, leaving the goblin professor curiously-interested at the prospects of what the future could hold for this talented young man._

 _Whatever it was, woe betide anyone who chose to stand in his way._

Chapter 15: Snape vs. Strange

As the end of the first week came around and Harry seemed content _enough_ with the idea of being someone with both challengers and accepters to his special gifts, the young sorcerer also found himself wondering when things would take a turn for the worse.

After all, if there was one thing he'd noticed about his Father's lifestyle, it was that, when he wasn't mentoring Harry or watching over Kamar-Taj, he was dealing with some threat to Earth or the many Dimensions of the Universe on an almost-weekly basis. Of course, Dr Strange had said on many occasions that Fatherhood in it of itself was a kind of adventure that took up most of his time, but it was an adventure that he had enjoyed going on every day of every week of every month of every year that he had known and loved his son.

Still, despite the fun he'd had toying with McGonagall and being able to release his magic in a way that showed these medieval, Dark Age ingrained weirdoes what _real_ magic looked like, Harry was rapidly growing bored, which was a bad thing.

Well, it was bad for anyone at Hogwarts, anyway.

However, on the Friday of his first week, Harry found someone _else_ who he could toy around with, especially since they didn't seem too likeable in the first place because, whenever they looked at Harry, they seemed to think he was someone else.

Well, unfortunately for Professor Severus Snape, who also had the misfortune of being Harry's Head of House, the heir to the Sorcerer Supreme wasn't as pig-ignorant or as forgiving of any attempted mistakes on his person, let alone because of someone else's ego being so swelled up that they chose to see him for someone he wasn't.

Let the games begin…

 _ **Scion of Sorcery**_

As Harry sat down at breakfast that morning, taking his usual place with the Gryffindors instead of his fellow Housemates, it was Neville who noticed it first as he saw Harry looked a little different this morning…and in a scary way, at that.

"Um…Harry?"

Looking up from his porridge, Harry saw his only _real_ friend in the Lion's Den watching him worriedly, but Harry didn't seem concerned by that fact as he asked cheekily, "Yup? What's wrong, Neville? You look like you woke up with the Hulk in your bed this morning."

"I'm going to pretend to understand what that means," muttered Neville, unaware of the eyes of one or two Muggleborns, including a certain bossy girl who'd become a real pain in Harry's butt as of late, widening with shock at the reference while Neville went on, "But what's up with _you?_ You look like you're either going to cause world-changing chaos or you're really a cat who's just been given a lifetime supply of canaries to eat."

Even those who suspected and felt unnerved and even suspicious of Harry's power let out a soft laugh as they too noticed the shark-like smile that was fixed on the face of the Sorcerer Supreme's Son, his green eyes shining like wildfire in his face while even his familiar was in a good mood as she allowed others to pet her while she joined her human at the table.

Harry, on the other hand, lifted an eyebrow as he drawled, "Okay, first of all… _yuck:_ if anyone's going to eat canaries, I'd think it'd be your Head of House, but I digress; and as for the second bit, can't a guy be in a good mood on a day that he guarantees is going to be fun for all, even some of you stuck-up Lions who think I'm the Devil's Curse on Hogwarts and Britain."

"And what's _that_ supposed to mean?" asked Ron Weasley, earning a scoff from Harry as he looked to the redhead.

Seeing him wolfing down food with his usual lack of table manners – just one of the things Harry _didn't_ like about the guy – the young sorcerer sighed before he answered, "Before I answer that question, Mr Weasley, would you mind swallowing instead of spitting? I mean, I can guess that's good practice for when you're older, but the rest of us didn't ask for dinner and a show, especially when said show _is_ dinner."

While Ron looked at Harry in shock, seeing an attempt at civility rather than his usual barbarous version of sarcasm, the boy gulped down his breakfast before Harry, heaving another sigh, went on, "Thank you; now I'll answer your question with a question: who do the Gryffindors loathe more than anyone else in Hogwarts, including me and my Housemates?"

"Snape?" asked the Weasley Twins, but their question earned an automatic response from Granger.

" _Professor_ Snape."

Ignoring the girl's outburst, Harry nodded to the Twins as he added, "Cigars for the gentlemen: yep, _Professor_ Snape is Public Enemy Number One, DoA on the list of Gryffindor's Most-Hated."

"Only because he's a biased git of a greasy hairball who can't see the Slytherins for the monsters they are!" spat Ron, earning a shrug from Harry as he then added, "I mean, he'd probably even scold _you_ because you don't bend over and kiss their asses like the others in the Snake Pit do, Strange: and what was that BS about calling you Potter too?"

"Your guess is as good as mine, Mr Weasley," drawled Harry, giving a sly wink to Neville, who smiled worriedly as he went on, "Anyway, as I said, to answer your question about my smile, Neville, let's just say I'm going to have some fun with _Professor_ Snape and his bias that might just see me lose this crest on my robe: hope not, mind you, but you know what they say about fools learning and counting chickens."

Perhaps for the first time all week, the Gryffindors looked appreciatively and with excitement in their eyes at the outsider in their ranks; at the same time, however, Granger scoffed as she asked, "And how are you going to cause trouble this time, Strange? Your cheating ways won't work in Potions because there's no spell work involved."

"Aw, really?" asked Harry, mocking disappointment evident on his face as he scoffed, "Well that's thrown a wrench in my plans…"

A few of those closest to Harry also groaned, one or two of them looking at Granger with loathing for ruining their fun before Harry, sputtering, let out a belly laugh as he slammed his hand against the table, his laughter filling his words with mirth as he said, "Oh…oh, I'm sorry…I…I couldn't keep a straight face…I couldn't help it: that was _priceless_ and a little cute that you think you know how _my_ magic works, Granger."

The brunette looked alarmed at the prospect of what Harry had planned while the junior sorcerer went on, "I mean, all right, my magic doesn't _need_ foolish wand waving, silly incantations or pathetic excuses for rules and guidelines other than those set down by the Ancient Forces that govern the power, but that _doesn't_ mean it's as helpless as you lot stuck here in the Dark Ages might think."

While Granger huffed, once again choosing to believe herself over the truth staring her in the face, Harry smirked as he looked back to the other Gryffindors as he added, "But I'll tell you what: how about we make this day a _bit_ more interesting?"

"A bet?" asked the Weasley Twins, moving from their seats to sit either side of Harry and Neville, the one on the left of Harry smiling just like Harry had been while the one on the right asked, "What do you have in mind, Strange?"

"Well, my dear children of Loki," replied Harry, again noticing a few people blanch at the reference while he went on, "How about if I can make Slytherin lose at _least_ fifty points with Snape, you and your lot let me spend as much time as I want with my friends in Gryffindor, _including_ giving me the year's password to Gryffindor Tower!"

"Now see here…" Percy Weasley began, but he was cut off by the one on the left of Harry putting his hand over the prat's mouth.

"And smell, taste and touch too, Weasley, well done, you know the five senses," drawled Harry, earning laughs from the Twins.

"And if not?" asked the one on the right of Neville, earning a shrug from Harry.

"If not," said Harry, heaving a dramatic sigh as he explained, "Then I will not only _leave_ Gryffindor alone for good and return to Slytherin, but, for reasons I will never be able to understand, I will gladly relinquish my ability to use _my_ magic as I do and bind myself to the macabre, medieval ways of foolish wand waving and silly incantations for the rest of my Hogwarts life!"

Here, Harry clicked his tongue as he looked to the Twins before he added, "Which would be a _real_ shame because I can only imagine the mischief I could get up to with the right friends by my side: together, we'd be a force to rival those other guys…what were their names again?"

"The…Marauders?" asked Neville, earning shocked, even horrified looks from the Twins while Harry snapped his fingers at his friend.

"That's them," answered the young sorcerer, heaving a sigh as he said, "If I can't make Snape blow his top, I can't make them proud that their legacy of lunacy goes on in me and the ones who seem responsible for chaos around here: that's the two of you, by the way."

He pointed to the Twins as he said the last part before, lifting a hand, Harry put his other hand to his heart as he added, "I seal this pledge with a vow on the magic: my word is my bond, so mote it be."

"So mote it be," mumbled Percy, clearly thinking that Harry _meant_ his word.

If he hadn't been so stuck-up and pathetic in his ways, the Prefect and those who didn't trust Harry would have noticed that _no_ magic sealed his vow or his bet with the Weasley Twins.

After all, Harry had come back to have fun.

How was he supposed to do _that_ limiting himself to the ways of these backwards nutcases?

As Harry lowered his hand, giving the impression he was done with his _promise,_ the mail arrived; as many parcels and letters were given to the owners of the owls, a collective gasp of awe and curiosity settled over the hall as a beautiful red-feathered bird flew in with the owls, circling the hall before it, he, flew down to the Gryffindor Table, perching itself on Harry's lap, much to the surprise of the Gryffindors while Harry looked at the bird with respect and appreciation.

However, before he could say anything, Harry was cut off when Granger gasped, "That's a _phoenix:_ they're unbelievably rare. I've read all about them…"

"Bully for you," said Harry, his eyes never leaving the eyes of the phoenix before, to the bewilderment of the others, Harry inclined his head to the bird and, lifting a hand, he asked, "May I?"

In response, the bird, the phoenix, let out a trill of positive emotion, which caused Harry to smile as he started stroking the bird's plumage; at the same time, Mana spread her own wings with a cry and bowed to the phoenix, who inclined his head in response before Harry went on, "You can read all about it as you please, Granger, but that doesn't compare to the real thing: and, as it happens, I've had the honour of visiting the Fire Heart Caverns themselves and hearing the song of the Dawn Queen."

"The what and the who?" asked the Twins curiously, watching as Harry then noticed that the phoenix carried a letter, which the sorcerer removed from its talons while he looked to his companions.

"The Fire Heart Caverns are the oldest nests of phoenixes in the world," said Harry, earning awed looks from the others as he explained, "They're a closely-guarded, heavily-fortified place in the world protected by the best of the best in the International Confederacy of Wizards: as for the Dawn Queen, she is the Mother of _All_ Phoenixes and her flame burns so brightly that she is caught in a permanent Burning Day, hence the top level protection required for the caverns, because, in a nutshell…"

"She's immortal," whispered Neville, earning a nod from Harry as he asked, "How did _you_ get to visit them if they're so well-guarded, Harry?"

"I know people who know people," answered Harry, earning sniggers from the Twins before he added, "But that's not important: like I said to Granger, there's learning about these beautiful, enchanting creatures of flame and life from books and there's the real deal, which means I also know how to treat these graceful masters with the respect they deserve _and_ I understand the true meaning behind their esoteric life-force."

"The…true meaning?" asked Granger, but Harry shook his head in response.

"Sorry, kids, but here endeth the lesson," said Harry, removing his hand from the phoenix as he added, "Thank you for letting me groom you, Fawkes: I pray to the Living Fire I have the honour of doing so once again: may your song last for all Light."

Fawkes, since it seemed that was the phoenix's name, let out another trill before he flew off again; Harry, meanwhile, looked to the letter in his hand before, cracking the seal, he read the enclosed information, which seemed to be important as he clicked his tongue before, scrunching up the letter, he disintegrated it with a wisp of magic.

"Bad news?" asked Neville.

"Depends on your definition," said Harry, looking from the Gryffindor Table to the High Table as he added, "But let's just say that my free afternoon just became not-so-free, which reminds me, Neville, have you managed to contact S…Lord Black about what we talked about the other day?"

"Yes," said Neville, lowering his voice to a whisper as he added, "He's told me that he would like to meet you before he makes any decisions about what we talked about, but he'd also like to have a chance to talk to _you_ about…about the past and the future."

"When?"

"Tomorrow, if you can make it," said Neville, earning a curious look from Harry as he added, "Unless we have specific things that need to be taken care of, our weekends are our own and, as long as we have permission from our Head of House and/or our guardians, we can leave for _family_ business, but only as long as we're back before nightfall."

A look of discomfort crossed Harry's face as he asked, "So I'd have to ask Snape and you'd have to ask McGonagall? Given how they _both_ have a bit of a problem with me, it'd be easier to try and get J Jonah Jameson to call himself a Spiderman fan after all these years."

"Again," said Neville, although he laughed as he added, "I'll pretend I understood that."

 _ **Scion of Sorcery**_

After the surprisingly-civil breakfast, Harry left before the rest of the students, making his way down to the dungeons so that, despite his wishes to do otherwise, he could return Mana to the dormitory, which she agreed wasn't something that she would enjoy since she too suspected that Snape was going to be a problem for Harry, but she relented when he promised he'd have her with him afterwards.

Once he was done in the dormitory, Harry made his way to the Potions classroom where, unsurprisingly, he found the other Slytherins waiting for him and their Head of House, one or two of them giving Harry wary looks, especially Parkinson, who averted her gaze from him.

As for Daphne, she greeted Harry with a friendly air before she asked, "Are you ready for this? It's not going to be easy given…"

"I know it's not going to be easy," argued Harry, cutting Daphne off before she could say anything else, especially something that he didn't want people to misinterpret as he added, "But it's going to be fun: mind you, I should probably apologise…"

"For what?" asked Daphne curiously, her eyes narrowed in suspicion as she asked, "You're not going to cause trouble for us, are you, Harry?"

"Yeah," said Harry, a note of inevitability in his voice as he added, "But I'm not apologising for that: what you call trouble, I call fun. No, I'm offering a bit of a pre-emptive apology because our House is going to do something it's not done before: get in trouble with our Head of House."

"So you're going to disgrace us further, are you, Strange?" asked the weedy boy who'd failed to attack Harry on the first day, Theo Nott, if Harry remembered correctly. "Have you no limits to how low you'll sink? You smear our name and…"

"And I betray blood, dine with mud and choose to stick you all in piles of crud, yada, yada, yada, blah, blah, blah, bigotry, bigotry, bigotry," sighed Harry, gesturing with one hand as though he was saying that he'd heard it all before.

While Nott was silenced, Harry sighed deeply before he asked, "So, are you guys going to deal with the broken record player anytime soon? I know a few good electricians and technological masters who'd be happy to do it at a reduced price."

"What _are_ you talking about, Strange?" snapped Millicent Bulstrode, another _unfortunate_ -looking girl who also had a bit of a problem with Harry's cavalier attitude towards all things Slytherin. "You're always spouting nonsense about things we're just supposed to understand: I think I finally see why you're called Strange, because you're crazy, insane and just plain weird."

"And those are just my good points," finished Harry, earning a few titters from the less-inclined members of the group before he added, "But is it my fault that you're all stuck in the Dark Ages that you don't recognise the better options and the common world when you hear of it? By the Allfather, even MACUSA accept the differences and they once tried to segregate No-Maj and magicals until they, like the rest of the world, were forced to accept that the Bard's right when he said and I quote: _there are more things in heaven and earth, Horatio, than are dreamt of in your philosophy._ "

"Shakespeare?" asked Draco, surprising Harry with the fact that he, along with a few others, knew of the man.

"Yeah," said Harry, indicating the door as he added, "And as much as I'd like to talk tragedies with you lot, we'd better be getting inside: at least try to make an effort before things take a turn for the crazed."

While Bulstrode, Nott and even Parkinson glared at Harry with suspicion and loathing, the young sorcerer walked into the Potions classroom, taking a seat right at the front of the class: to his bewilderment, he was joined by Daphne and Draco before, a few seconds later, the Gryffindors turned up and made their own way to their seats, Neville sitting with Harry while the others moved to seats that were available.

As everyone waited for the arrival of their professor, Neville leaned in close as he whispered, "The Twins wanted me to give you a message, Harry: _please_ don't lose the bet."

"If they think I _will,_ they're fooling no-one but themselves, Neville," chuckled Harry, brushing a hand through his dark hair as he added, "By the way, I don't think you'll _need_ to talk to McGonagall about tomorrow because, if you meet me outside in the morning, I've got a way to get away before that mange-infested hairball can stop us."

"I don't want to know," scoffed Neville, rolling his eyes as he added, "Well, all right, I _do_ because you're not meant to be able to Apparate into or out of Hogwarts, but where you're concerned, Harry Strange, I don't want to know: instead, I just accept it: you are impossible."

"Not impossible," argued Harry, feigning hurt as he shrugged, "Just a bit unlikely."

Before Neville could say anything else, however, he was cut off by the door opening and, as the room fell silent, a low-toned voice cut through the silence, announcing the arrival of the Head of Slytherin as he walked forwards while he gave a pretty-impressive first-lesson speech. "There will be no foolish wand-waving or silly incantations in this class: as such, I don't expect you to understand the subtle science and exact art that is potion-making. However, for those select few who possess the predisposition…"

He seemed to trail off as he reached the front of the class, his eyes looking to Draco, who seemed in awe of the man for reasons Harry couldn't understand, not that he tried to understand them either.

Instead, he watched and listened as Snape, folding his arms with a gesture that, thanks to his flowing robes, made Harry think of a bat folding its wings while he continued, "I can teach you how to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses: I can tell you how to bottle fame, brew glory and even put a stopper in death."

Whispers rose up in the class while Harry, deciding that _he_ had heard enough, put his head down on his arms, deciding to follow the example of students in another class – History of Magic – as he started to snore lightly, feigning a look that he had fallen asleep because of the man's droning voice and the lack of interest in what he was saying.

After all, if this medieval place _actually_ taught first-year students any of that, then _maybe_ they wouldn't be so out-dated and worthless to the other parts of the world where they taught _real_ magic. Heck, the ability to put a stopper in death wasn't even Potions-based: a decent Stabilisation Spell or a good, well-trained Healer could do that with a few choice gestures and, in the case of these _wizards,_ a few good words, accompanied by foolish wand-waving and silly incantations.

As Harry feigned his boredom, however, he smiled when he heard Snape address him directly, "Then again, maybe _some_ of you have come to Hogwarts in possession of abilities so formidable that you feel confident enough…to _not_ …pay… _attention!_ "

Feeling someone – Neville, he guessed – nudging him, Harry lifted his head, smacking his lips while he yawned before he asked, "Oh, sorry, did I fall asleep? That voice of yours was _so_ soothing, Professor: have you ever thought of a career reading children's bedtime stories on tape or CD? You'd be famous with that voice…"

"Mr _Potter…_ " drawled Snape, cutting Harry off while, at the same time, more whispers rose up as the man used the name, but Harry didn't seem to notice as Snape then asked, "Our new celebrity: tell me what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?!"

As someone behind Harry – likely Granger – threw their hand into the air, Harry frowned before he looked around, his eyes scanning the faces in the room before he asked, "Hey, I think the teacher asked someone a question…"

"Mr _Potter!_ " spat Severus, earning more gasps from the others in the room.

"Potter? Potter? Who's got the Potter?" asked Harry, his eyes filled with curiosity and bewilderment as he asked, "Paging Dr Potter; you are required in the Potions Classroom: Mr Potter, come on down…"

" _Mr Strange!_ "

"Yes dear?" asked Harry, spinning back round to look at Snape while his slanderous remark earned a few laughs from the Gryffindors.

Snape, however, glared at Harry, who just smiled before he asked, "Did you want _me_ to answer that question, Professor? Gladly; powdered root of asphodel added to an infusion of wormwood creates a sleeping draught so powerful that it's known as the Draught of Living Death."

While Snape glowered at Harry, the young sorcerer frowned as he asked, "Mind you, that's an interesting question to pose to a first-year, Professor Snape: from what I hear, we only learn that potion in NEWT year: who'd call them NEWTs anyway? Kind of an insult to newts, if you ask me…"

"Harry, you're pushing it," whispered Neville, an air of fear and intimidation in his words as he saw Snape's murderous look.

Harry, however, looked to the Potions Master as he asked, "Or are you trying to say something about something someone else wouldn't understand, Professor? You see, by my understanding, asphodel is a variety of some other plant: a _lily_ , I think…"

Snape's eyes widened in horror as Harry went on, "And wormwood, which is bitter, is also used as a symbol of intoxicating regret while asphodel is also associated with death: is there someone's death you regret, Professor Snape? Someone with the name _Lily_ perhaps? I can't imagine why; it's not like _you_ put the wand to their skulls yourself, right?"

"ONE HUNDRED POINTS FROM SLYTHERIN!" Screamed Severus, his voice filled with desperation and outrage as, just as Harry predicted, the man drew his wand from his robe as he exclaimed, "Get out of my class _now_ , Strange! How _dare_ you think you can talk down to _me_ about things you do not understand! And how _dare_ you upstage the class with your arrogant desire to be an insufferable know-it-all!"

Picking himself up from the desk, Harry sniffed once before he told Severus, "Well that's fine, but how _dare_ you give a question no first-year in this medieval world could possibly answer? Well, except Granger, but she wipes her ass and sleeps with books and pages, so that's normal."

"Get out!" snapped Severus, throwing his hand towards the door, which flew open as he spat, "And if you _ever_ show off your arrogance in my lesson again, I will see you expelled, do you hear me, you arrogant little brat?"

"Oh I hear you," said Harry before, to the bewilderment of the others, he made several gestures with his hands; seconds later, to everyone else, it _looked_ as though Harry and Severus had disappeared.

However, they were still there, just contained in a world of fractured, distorted glass, echoing volumes and sanctuary for the needy, also known as the Mirror Dimension.

In this realm, Harry dropped all pretences and cast off his mask for the shocked, alarmed Potions Master to see, which meant that Severus could see the _real_ Harrison Strange, a side of him no-one else had seen all week, not even McGonagall.

With his mask dropped and his true self revealed, Harry's eyes burned with fires of emotion as he added in a powerful tone of voice, "But in the meantime, _Professor_ , you hear _me!_ "

Without bothering to consider what might happen as a result, Harry conjured an Eldritch Whip and used it to hold Severus in place, almost like a fish on a hook, which Harry lifted into the air, his green eyes filled with new fire as he hissed, "I _am_ Harry Potter, but I am also Harry Strange: James Potter was my adoptive Father, _not_ my real Father, although he loved me, raised me and cared for me in the short time we were together and, for that, I will always hold that love in the highest regard."

Here, Harry moulded the Mirror Dimension into a set of stairs, which he climbed so that he was looking Snape in the eyes as he went on, "However, as Dumbledore knows and as everyone else _believes,_ I _am_ Harry Strange, son of Stephen Strange and the woman _you_ claim to feel regret for!"

Severus' eyes widened with horror as Harry went on, "So know this, Severus Snape: if I find out you had _anything_ to do with the events leading to my Mother's death, then adoptive name or not, I _will_ make you suffer in such a way that you'll wish you'd never even _seen_ me again, let alone deluded yourself into thinking I am anything like James Potter."

Here, he smiled as he added, "Because I'm not…I'm _worse!_ "

Returning his _steps_ to the ground, Harry released the Eldritch Whip from Severus, causing him to crash down to the ground as he said, "Mum gave her life for mine and my _true_ Father has turned me into a warrior, a hero and someone that will _not_ allow anyone or anything to slander the sacrifice that she made for me. So, hate James all you want, loathe the fact that my Mother is dead if you wish, but if you _ever_ try and use that pain against me again, I will seal you in here and leave you a frothing, jabbering mass of grease as I tear your mind apart piece by piece until all that's left is the mewling quim you _really_ are, Snape!"

Then, without another word, Harry waved his hands, dispelling the Mirror Dimension with a _little_ help from the magic of the Eyes of Horus and returning them to the real world, which earned a few more troubled, shocked looks from the students in the room as Harry, heaving a sigh of finality, brushed past Daphne and Draco as he left the Potions Classroom.

Weirdly, after that day, Snape seemed to change from a snarky git to someone who had the same neutral outlook on their students and their charges that any other teacher was _supposed_ to have.

As for his conflicts with Harry Strange, they ceased altogether and, instead, Severus became a neutral party who seemed to do the same thing for the young sorcerer that he did for his own Slytherins: he watched out for him, shielded him when necessary and had an open-door policy on his office in case the boy needed assistance.

And yet, all throughout those times, the man had a look on his face that _no-one_ could remember seeing on the face of the dungeon bat of Hogwarts;

And that look was _fear!_

 **Chapter 15 and Harry seems to have laid down the law and ensured that no more** _ **confusions**_ **could be used against him, but what will he do about Snape if and when the truth comes out? I certainly wouldn't want to be Severus, let's put it that way.**

 **Also, what did Fawkes deliver to Harry and what will happen when he comes face-to-face with someone else who knew him by the name he's chosen** _ **not**_ **to answer to, even though he honours the sacrifice in his own way?**

 **Keep Reading to Find Out**

 **Next Chapters: Caught in a web of emotions, Harry confronts the man who was said to be there to help him, but he doesn't go alone: also, Neville learns a little more about the** _ **real**_ **Harry as our hero comes face-to-face with Sirius Black, who had better learn fast that the boy he knew and loved** _ **isn't**_ **the Harry who returned…for his own sake;**

 **Please Read and Review…**


	16. The Company of Friends

Scion of Sorcery

 **Disclaimer:** SEE FIRST CHAPTER

 **Plot:** Strange Things Response: When Lily was pregnant with Harry, she knew that he would grow up to be someone special in the world of the mystic ones. But then again, why wouldn't he? After all, his Father is the Sorcerer Supreme!

 **Author's Note:** So, admittedly, I'm 'dusting off' a former idea and altering it in places to work with the challenge with this one, but what can I say? I couldn't resist the chance to have some fun with the challenge and use someone that is, without a shadow of a doubt, my ALL-TIME FAVOURITE Marvel character be it comic, animation or the FANTASTIC movie, so let's see what sort of fun we can have.

And, as always, if you don't like it, then don't read it.

 **Dedication:** I'd like to dedicate this story to everyone that continues to support and encourage my ideas; my recommended reads are _Harry Potter and the Lightning Lord_ and _Harry Potter and the Power of Two_ by Colt01, _Master Potter of Kamar-Taj_ by Ryuko monogatari, _Agamotto's Eyes_ by Otsutsuki no Yami, _Harry Strange: Sorcerer Supreme_ by VexingFate, _More Than Equal_ by Ordinarily Prudent and _Harry Potter and the Prince of Slytherin_ by The Sinister Man;

 **Key Pairing:** Stephen/Christine;

Normal Speech

'Thoughts'

' _Telepathy_ '

/ _Parseltongue_ /

 **Fandomenforcer: I know it was cheesy, but as I said before, Harry** _ **has**_ **been brought up around two egomaniacs, so it's expected;**

 **WhiteElfElder: I highly doubt it, but I daresay Harry will be able to match the screeching cat point for point;**

 **Otsutsuki no Yami: Let me just remind you this is** _ **still**_ **only the first week of the first year: there's a** _ **long**_ **way to go yet before the 'relationship' develops, so just be patient: also, I** _ **will**_ **continue referring to the Gryffs because they are part of the story, but if you don't like it, then you know what to do: don't read on…**

 **Venus914: The Gryffindors' only crime, at the moment, is thinking they know him: the teachers, on the other hand, think that he needs to be tamed, collared and restrained, especially McGonagall, so Harry's showing them what happens when you** _ **try**_ **to chain an already-matured, uber-powerful beast of magic…kind of like a dragon, you might say: also, while I** _ **am**_ **being pro-Gryff with** _ **some**_ **of the characters in this story, I promise you MW and GW are on the list for Harry's enemies in this story;**

 **Sakura Lisel: Yeah, it's actually hard to keep to the original idea for chapters sometimes because there's so much I need to put in to add emotion and a few shades of fun to the overall idea, but rest assured, it's all coming up;**

" _Mum gave her life for mine and my true Father has turned me into a warrior, a hero and someone that will not allow anyone or anything to slander the sacrifice that she made for me. So, hate James all you want, loathe the fact that my Mother is dead if you wish, but if you ever try and use that pain against me again, I will seal you in here and leave you a frothing, jabbering mass of grease as I tear your mind apart piece by piece until all that's left is the mewling quim you really are, Snape!"_

Chapter 16: The Company of Friends

After the lesson, with Slytherin down so many points that it was nothing short of miraculous anyone got out of there alive, the students within the House of Gryffindor couldn't stop talking about the impossible fact that the Head of Slytherin, the dangerous, intimidating dungeon bat of Hogwarts, had been tamed and talked down to by one of his own.

Of course, there were _certain_ members of Gryffindor – Granger – who disliked Harry's attitude towards a teacher and encouraged the temporary exile of the raven-haired troublemaker from Potions class, stating it was _lucky he wasn't expelled_ , not that anyone listened.

Instead, Neville, along with Dean, listened as many applauded and gladly welcomed the emerald-eyed scion to their ranks, especially Ron Weasley who told Neville, "If you see Strange, you tell him he's _more_ than welcome with us, Longbottom. Anyone that can show up Snape and those slimy snakes like that deserves to be even an honorary Gryffindor."

However, unlike Dean and the others who applauded Harry's moxie and his willingness to incite chaos in the _Dark House,_ Neville was only cheering for his friend on the outside.

Inside, he was worried.

Everyone else had questioned _how_ Harry had done whatever he'd done to make Snape so different while many of them also wondered about the odd way that Harry had vanished along with Snape before reappearing just as suddenly.

And while Neville _was_ one of those people, he also felt something different because of the worry that wormed away at his guts.

When Harry had walked out of the Potions Classroom following whatever events had taken place between his disappearance and reappearance with the Potions Master, Neville had seen this dark, foreboding look in the usually-bright, cheeky, fun-filled look in his friend's green eyes.

He didn't know if anyone else had seen it, but the point was that Neville _had_ done and he was worried.

No…more than that.

He was _scared_ for Harry, especially since Sirius himself had always talked about how scary it was to cross Harry's Mother, Lily, because she had a fiery temper that matched the redness of her hair. More than that, however, Neville was scared because the look was one that he'd never expected to see on the face of _any_ child.

Because when he'd seen that look, Neville had seen a glare that seemed to suggest that Harry wanted to either hurt someone _badly._

Or, worse case scenario, he wanted to _kill_ them!

And so, despite the whispers and the delight that filled Gryffindor House, as well as the questions, speculations, theories and suspicions about the Rogue Slytherin's actions and abilities, Neville couldn't help but split from the crowd, his heart filled with a single purpose.

To find Harry and do something: all right, so he didn't know what, exactly, but he felt he had to do _something_ to try and help his friend come back from this dark pit of his soul.

Potter, Strange, it didn't matter: in the end, Neville had been as close as a brother to Harry when they were toddlers together in the families.

Now, even _with_ Harry's right to join the Gryffindors set in proverbial stone after winning their little bet, it was time Neville started honouring that.

 _ **Scion of Sorcery**_

"Can you believe him?"

"Who in Merlin's name does he think he is?"

"How did he wind up one of _us_ if he's more one of those Mudblood-loving blood traitors?"

"Don't say that!"

"Why? He's not here; probably gone off somewhere to be alone, licking his wound like the dog he is!"

From where she was sat in the Slytherin Common Room, Daphne's ears picked up the sound of whispers and pointed arguments that were all centred around the young serpent who'd done the impossible: gotten Slytherin into trouble with Professor Snape, for what reason, no-one knew.

Well, no-one but Daphne, but she was being quiet with her knowledge: it wasn't her secret to share and, even if it was, Harry had made it perfectly clear that the only thing he was as a Potter was name, potential heir and adoptive bloodline; everything else was Harry Strange and, no matter who tried to suggest otherwise or what the argument may be, he wasn't going to change that for anything.

At least, that's what Daphne knew enough to believe that Harry was a man of his word, but after what had happened in the Potions Class, she was actually a bit unnerved about what Harry was going to do.

Like a few other snakes, Daphne had been curious about Professor Snape's question to Harry, but that was before Harry summarised the question, explaining it in a point that would have looked pretty damn good on a NEWT-level theory question test. The realisation of the connection between this random, impossible question and Harry's late Mother, the events of that ill-fated night _and_ the suspicions that arose because of it had left Daphne feeling curious, but also uneasy, even sick inside, but it also left her with a question.

 _Did_ Professor Snape have anything to do with Lily Potter's death?

If so, what and _why?_

All right, Slytherin House was _meant_ to be the 'House of the Dark' according to so many bigots out there, but still: to be responsible for the death of another for reasons you didn't want others to know about.

After all, why _else_ would Snape look so horrified that Harry caught the hidden meaning?

And then there was whatever the young sorcerer had done to vanish and reappear as he had done, his stance changing in the time it took for them to leave and return from wherever they'd gone; at least, this was something _else_ that Daphne had noticed.

The Harry who returned from the brief trip with their professor was _very_ different to the one who'd left.

The one that came back was tense, unyielding and frighteningly-apathetic, especially for an eleven-year-old boy: his glare had this scary level of emotionless, merciless intent that it made Daphne think about what she'd read about the glare of creatures that resulted in magical effects, such as Gorgons, Basilisks and other such creatures of magic.

Then he'd just sighed and walked out, but when Daphne had watched him, she'd seen something _else_ that she hadn't seen in Harry before.

And that thing was _fear._

Fear of what, she didn't know, but the fear was there, hidden enough for anyone else to miss it, but not a Slytherin who'd learned to read emotions and show none in return without good reason.

Harry was scared.

So, while most of the House slandered and questioned what Harry had done and _why_ he'd done it, Daphne chose to sit on the chair in front of the fireplace, her eyes filled with a mixture of emotions that didn't show on her face; instead, she felt them in her heart and, perhaps for the first time since meeting him, Daphne felt like she could finally understand _why_ Harry chose to be Strange instead of Potter.

As Potter, he was a target who would be under the watch of _everyone_ in Hogwarts, which means he wouldn't have a chance to feel what he did this time around, but as Strange, he could show that he knew how to play the game, how to be in view, but out of it at the same time.

As Strange, he could be someone who you only looked at because you wondered what he was going to do next and, when you weren't looking, in the moments of isolation, he could be who he wanted to be and do what he wanted to do without anyone judging him because, unless you were his friend, you left him well enough alone.

And, as was clear from his actions and his choice of personal rebellion, Harry had _no_ friends in Slytherin, not even Daphne: right now, she was a peer, an outsider in the comfort zone of the young sorcerer, which meant that, like everyone else, he wanted her to leave him alone in his isolation.

As a potential friend, Daphne knew that would be the right thing to do, but still, she couldn't help but feel a glimmer of pain and hope stirring in her chest as she hoped her _friend_ was going to be all right.

Turning her head towards the passageway that led into the dormitories, Daphne saw Draco, Blaise and a few other Slytherin boys leaving the passageway; as they passed her, however, Draco looked in her direction and, for a moment, Daphne thought she saw a look of puzzlement on the face of the infamous Malfoy Heir that soon masked itself behind a look of neutrality.

But it was enough for Daphne to know what the look meant.

Harry _wasn't_ in the dormitories…so where was he?

Once again, Daphne felt herself turn cold with fear and dread as she wondered about her friend's state of mind: would he be all right?

Would he come back?

And, most-importantly, _who_ would come back when he did?

 _ **Scion of Sorcery**_

By the time that dinnertime came around and the members of the four Houses gathered for the midday meal, Daphne was one of a _very_ small number of Slytherins whom was surprised to notice that, when they walked into the Great Hall, none of them could see a sign of the black sheep of the flock, be it at the Gryffindor Table, the Slytherin Table or even the other two tables.

"There, what did I tell you?" asked Pansy Parkinson, earning a scowl from Daphne as she took her seat, "He ran away: maybe he realised that freaks like him aren't welcome in _our_ House, let alone _our_ school."

"Maybe you should shut your mouth, Parkinson," sneered another voice, surprising Daphne as she looked up to see Neville Longbottom standing behind her, his eyes filled with murderous intent as he hissed, "After all, Harry's made it perfectly clear that he thinks nothing of humiliating your Head of House, so why would he need to think about going after loud-mouthed banshees like you?"

While Pansy's eyes widened with outrage, a few other Slytherins shifted in their seats, one or two of them going for their wands but, to their shock, it was Draco who stopped them as he said, "I wouldn't do that if I value your futures: remember that we are in the presence of the Ward of House Black and, although he was a traitor to the cause, Lord Black is still such, so going after his charge is _not_ something I'd do if I wanted to live to see tomorrow…but still…"

Here, he looked up as he asked, "What _do_ you want, Longbottom?"

"To speak with Miss Greengrass," answered Neville, looking to Daphne before he asked, "Have you…do you know where _he_ is? I thought he might have gone back to the dorms with you lot, but…"

"I don't know," answered Daphne, her icy expression fading as she realised she was talking to one of the _very_ few _real_ friends Harry had in the school; maybe even the _only_ friend, full stop. "I thought he would have gone back to the dorm too, but Malfoy here checked and said he wasn't there: you haven't seen him either, Longbottom?"

"No," answered Neville, heaving a sigh before he asked, "Is there anywhere you might think he'd go? Somewhere private and isolated where he had a chance to calm down; somewhere he couldn't be found, perhaps?"

"If I did, you'd be the first one to know," argued Daphne, before she nodded towards the Gryffindor Table as she added, "Why don't you ask the Weasley Twins? From what I've heard, they always seem to know everyone's business about the who, the what, the where, the when and the why."

"I _have,_ " said Neville, shaking his head as he added, "And they found nothing: wherever Harry is, he's…"

Before he could say anything else, however, Neville gasped as did everyone else when the doors opened and, from the other side of the main doors, Harry strolled into the Great Hall, calm and as casual as you like, his green eyes filled with a hint of relief and familiar light. At the same time, Daphne was a little curious to notice that he seemed to have gotten himself wet judging by the slick, dampened sheen on his black hair and the faint shimmer of dampness on his skin and his clothes, not that Harry seemed too concerned with this.

Instead, he walked right to the Slytherin Table and, looking from Neville to Daphne, he smiled as he said, "Sorry I'm late."

"Late?" asked Neville, letting out a dry laugh as he asked, "Harry, you were _gone:_ what happened?"

"I needed to be alone," answered Harry, shrugging ruefully as he added, "So I went home."

"How?" asked Daphne, but in response, Harry just sniffed once and, brushing a lock of his damp hair away from his eyes, he looked to the other Slytherins, all of whom looked at him with suspicion, surprise, loathing, curiosity, outrage and disbelief.

Finally, after a moment, Harry spoke again, "I'd say I'm sorry to the _rest_ of Slytherin House for what I did, but I think it's been made pretty clear that none of you think of me as one of you and that's fine because, at the end of the day, your opinions mean jack to me."

While one or two of the Slytherins glared with hate, Harry looked back to Daphne and Draco as he added, "As for you, Heiress Greengrass, I think you should know that you're someone I consider a friend thanks to how you have at least made the effort to make me feel welcome here in a world filled with prejudice, bigotry and disgrace to the name, wizard, so thank you."

Daphne stared in awe as Harry switched his attention to Draco before he gave a curt nod, his eyes filled with a hint of emotion as he said, "When I first you, I thought you were a bit of a prick, Draco; now, I know I was wrong."

"How do you know?" asked Draco, his eyes filled with a hint of interest as he added, "I never _did_ answer your question, Strange, so how do you know I'm not…what you said I am?"

"Silence speaks volumes, Heir Malfoy," said Harry, sniffing once as he added, "But the truth is I knew what sort of person you were from the start and, no, I won't tell you how because that's _my_ secret and it'll remain such until the time's chosen for it to be spoken. All you need to know is that you're someone I consider a friend, but _not_ so much that I'm willing to forget what you said when you _thought_ you knew what sort of wizard I am."

Looking from a shocked Draco to a bewildered Neville, Harry smiled as he added, "Names aren't everything, Malfoy: you, Neville and I are living proof of that, but I'll leave you to work how the how and the why; for now, if you prejudiced gits will excuse me, I've got a meeting."

Then, without another word, Harry turned and walked away; however, as he did so, Harry turned back before he asked, "Oh, and Parkinson?"

"What?" spat Pansy, earning a smile from Harry.

"I'm curious," said the Junior Supreme, his voice laced with a familiar note of amusement as he asked the spiteful girl, "What colour underwear are you wearing today?"

The insinuation and the memory of her public embarrassment on the first night had Pansy's eyes widening before Harry told her, "Call me a freak, a dog or _that_ name again and it'll be everyone in the school that answers that question!"

With that, he was gone, leaving a horrified Pansy and a curious Draco, who looked to Daphne before he asked, "How did he know what Parkinson said about him in the Common Room or here? He wasn't here until just a moment ago."

"No," agreed Daphne, although she looked to the door of the Great Hall as she added, "But we don't know that for sure, do we? Remember, he's capable of a lot of things that don't need wands or words, Malfoy; there's no telling what sort of things he's capable of."

'How right you are,' thought Neville, leaving the Slytherins to their dinner as he returned to the Gryffindor Table.

 _ **Scion of Sorcery**_

In a corridor that ended in a large, bird-shaped statue, Harry took a deep breath before he smiled softly and, sniffing once, he looked to the statue, his eyes filled with a hint of amusement as he mused, "That was almost too easy: getting them to think I am everywhere when I was nowhere near this school, but it was just as easy to predict what they'd say about me because they're easier to read than the ABC books in nursery."

Lifting his hands, Harry chuckled before he added, "I don't know how much longer I'm going to need to send the message that they have no idea what I'm capable of, but until then, I've got things to do…and on that note…"

Opening a Sling Portal, Harry's expression brightened up as he saw his Father, the Sorcerer Supreme, walk through the portal, his eyes filled with a look of troubling emotion as he asked, "How'd it go?"

"Let's just say I might have given one of my classmates a reason to watch her mouth," said Harry, heaving a sigh as Stephen embraced him warmly and proudly, tousling his son's wet hair between his fingers as he added, "I wish others were just as easy to convince, but, for now, I'm happy. I just wish I hadn't let my emotions get the better of me with Snape: you always warned me of the dangers of my power."

"Given the fact that he _might_ have had even a small part to play in Lily's death, I'd say your anger was justifiable, son," explained Stephen, kneeling down so that he could look into Harry's eyes as he added, "I'm just proud of you for not letting anger consume you to the point where you ignored your basic instincts: coming home was a good move, but your Mum wants to see you after our meeting to be sure you're really okay."

As Harry smiled, he wiped a stray tear from his eye as he asked, "Does it ever get confusing, Dad? Talking about both my Mothers, especially after how I said Christine was someone I'd be happy to call such a thing."

"I could ask you the same thing," laughed Stephen, earning a shrug from Harry as he went on, "No, it doesn't get confusing: Lily was someone I cared for enough to give her my heir to carry inside her for nine months. Christine, on the other hand, is someone I needed the help of an intelligent spirit to make me see the way I felt about her."

"You mean when I asked you what aroused meant?" asked Harry, laughing at the look of painful reminisce that crossed his Father's face before he went on, "I love her like I loved Mum, especially now that I remember what happened back then, and Christine's always said she's not trying to replace Mum and that's fine too, but, in the end, she's here and Mum…Lily…she's in my heart, but she's not here; she didn't stay up with me when I had nightmares. She didn't take me to my first baseball game or help me learn how to be a great sorcerer and a bright, if cheeky young man."

"No, _that_ was Tony," said Stephen, shaking his head as he added, "And from the sounds of it, you've been putting his _lessons_ to use around here."

"Just showing them that they have no idea who I am inside or out, Dad," argued Harry, putting on an air of innocence, but Stephen didn't cave.

"If Stark can't get away with that around me, you certainly won't, Harrison Strange," insisted Stephen, earning a pout from Harry before the Sorcerer Supreme chuckled as he hugged his son again as he added in a whisper, "But only when he's around, you cheeky little Magical Marauder."

"James would _love_ me if he could see me now, wouldn't he?" asked Harry.

"I daresay he would, Harry," a new voice replied, making Harry and Stephen turn to see Albus Dumbledore walking towards them, his eyes filled with a mixture of relief as well as concern as he saw the Sorcerer Supreme standing there, the taller form of Stephen Strange standing protectively between his son and the old man.

Seeing the protective air of the Sorcerer Supreme, Albus held up his hands as he added, "No need for alarm, Stephen, although I would prefer for visitors to the school to use the front entrance."

"Not when it concerns you _demanding_ that my son come and meet you face-to-face, Supreme Mugwump," replied Stephen, earning a small smile from Albus while Stephen asked, "Other than the fact that you're his Headmaster, what do you want with him anyway?"

"A talk, nothing more," replied Albus, his eyes filled with a glint of amusement as he then asked, "Given you know my title, dear boy, I can also guess that you and Harry have had encounters with my friend Rameses: how is he?"

"He says you still owe him for the Uluru Incident, but other than that, he's fine with you being you," answered Stephen, earning a scoff of amused thoughts from Dumbledore before the sorcerer asked, "Now, I'll ask you again, old man, what do you want with my son?"

For a moment, Dumbledore looked a little pensive, even wary as he considered his response before, finally, he took a breath as he asked, "Shall we adjourn to my office, Stephen? I think our conversation might go smoother in comfier surroundings."

"Fine," agreed Stephen, snapping his fingers before, to Dumbledore's surprise, the gargoyle that stood guard outside the Headmaster's office sprang to life, rising up and forming the stairway that led up to Dumbledore's chambers.

"Lead the way."

 **Chapter 16 and, uh oh, it looks like Stephen's not as trusting of Dumbledore's intentions as Lily and James were, but what does the old man want with our Junior Supreme and how will Stephen handle the meeting?**

 **Also, with friends made and the real Harry apparently back with Hogwarts, what does this mean for the future of the heir of the Sorcerer Supreme, especially since he's slowly becoming the heart of change at Hogwarts?**

 **Keep Reading to Find Out**

 **Next Chapters: Stephen and Harry discuss topics with Dumbledore, including Harry getting something that rightfully belongs to him; also, Sirius finally enters the fray, but will he accept that the boy he sees is** _ **not**_ **the boy he thought he'd be?**

 **Please Read and Review…**


	17. The Inevitable Meeting

Scion of Sorcery

 **Disclaimer:** SEE FIRST CHAPTER

 **Plot:** Strange Things Response: When Lily was pregnant with Harry, she knew that he would grow up to be someone special in the world of the mystic ones. But then again, why wouldn't he? After all, his Father is the Sorcerer Supreme!

 **Author's Note:** So, admittedly, I'm 'dusting off' a former idea and altering it in places to work with the challenge with this one, but what can I say? I couldn't resist the chance to have some fun with the challenge and use someone that is, without a shadow of a doubt, my ALL-TIME FAVOURITE Marvel character be it comic, animation or the FANTASTIC movie, so let's see what sort of fun we can have.

And, as always, if you don't like it, then don't read it.

 **Dedication:** I'd like to dedicate this story to everyone that continues to support and encourage my ideas; my recommended reads are _Harry Potter and the Lightning Lord_ and _Harry Potter and the Power of Two_ by Colt01, _Master Potter of Kamar-Taj_ by Ryuko monogatari, _Agamotto's Eyes_ by Otsutsuki no Yami, _Harry Strange: Sorcerer Supreme_ by VexingFate, _More Than Equal_ by Ordinarily Prudent and _Harry Potter and the Prince of Slytherin_ by The Sinister Man;

 **Key Pairing:** Stephen/Christine;

Normal Speech

'Thoughts'

' _Telepathy_ '

/ _Parseltongue_ /

 **T4: Well the humour element of the story is one I'm actually enjoying writing, so I'm glad you're enjoying it too;**

" _Shall we adjourn to my office, Stephen? I think our conversation might go smoother in comfier surroundings."_

" _Fine," agreed Stephen, snapping his fingers before, to Dumbledore's surprise, the gargoyle that stood guard outside the Headmaster's office sprang to life, rising up and forming the stairway that led up to Dumbledore's chambers._

" _Lead the way."_

Chapter 17: The Inevitable Meeting

Albus Dumbledore's office was, without a shadow of a doubt, one of the most-mystical, enchanting rooms that Harry would ever see in Hogwarts.

From the well-lit spaces to the vast array of magical artefacts and trinkets to the portraits of former Headmasters, the old Sorting Hat and, of course, Fawkes the Phoenix watching the magic users from his perch, every inch of the room sang with an air of magic that made Harry feel much calmer than he'd felt all week.

Unlike the rest of Hogwarts, not that he wanted to offend such ancient magic, but unlike the rest of the school, Harry felt at peace in Dumbledore's office, his near-divine-levels of magical ability feeling a strong sense of symbiosis with the magic in the office that made Harry feel relaxed.

Next to him, Stephen noticed the change in his son's emotions as they entered the glamorous office, but he also kept his guard up as he and Harry moved towards an ornate desk, behind which Dumbledore seated himself in his golden throne. Conjuring two comfortable chairs for him and his son, the Sorcerer Supreme maintained his usual air of caution and strength as he sat down.

Harry, however, walked around Dumbledore's desk and, holding his hand up to Fawkes, he inclined his head before he asked, "May I?"

In response, Fawkes trilled, earning a smile from Harry as he stroked the phoenix's plumage, the song of the beautiful creature echoing through the office while, behind his desk, Dumbledore watched the two with interest. As Fawkes' song died down, the phoenix then moved himself to Harry's arm as the Junior Sorcerer sat next to his Father, the phoenix now perched on the table in front of him, though his eyes never left those of the powerful boy in their midst.

"Astounding," whispered Dumbledore, looking from Fawkes to Harry as he added, "I have known and called Fawkes my friend for many years and, in all that time, I have _never_ known him to be so humble with anyone, not even Rameses."

"It helps that _some_ people know how to treat these powerful spirits with the respect and homage they deserve, Professor," replied Harry coolly, his eyes shining with warmth as he looked from Fawkes to Dumbledore before he said, "Apparently, you've lost yourself in the song of the one you call Fawkes many times, but, unlike _me,_ you've _never_ asked the permission to share the space in his light or the strength of his song."

"Extraordinary," gasped Dumbledore, swallowing hard as he looked to Fawkes before he inclined his head apologetically, "And I am sorry for never asking your permission, Fawkes: clearly, even age does not bring the wisdom of youth that our young friend possesses. And, on that note, Harry, I have something that rightfully belongs to you."

"So I hear," replied Harry, watching as Dumbledore rose from his chair before he walked over to a cabinet and, opening it, he removed what looked like a heavily-wrapped, magically-bound bundle, which he returned to the table.

As Harry eyed the bundle, his eyes narrowed as his magic suddenly trembled ominously, the sensations of both Harry's enhanced magical ability _and_ the sensory power of the Eyes of Horus reacting to a power that was far superior to even _their_ gifts. As Harry felt these sensations, he was also aware of a warm surge coursing through his veins, an air of familiarity striking him as he eyed the bundle, taking note of the silvery, water-like material that made up the bundle's covers as well as the long, thin box nestled comfortably on top.

Before reaching out to take the bundle into his arms, however, Harry looked from the wrapped parcel to the old Headmaster as he asked, "Is this it, then? Is this the reason you _asked_ me to come here, because you could have just sent the gift with Fawkes or used an owl; you didn't need to be so ominous about everything, unless you're _not_ really the kind, golden-hearted, caring spirit that my Mother said you were."

Dumbledore's expression saddened slightly as he looked from his student to the man next to him before, swallowing hard, he looked back to Harry as he explained, "You were barely a newborn when Lily and James trusted me with your secret, Harry, but it was a level of trust that made me see you and your great future for what it truly is. Afterwards…things happened and you were gone, I knew not where, but when I saw you again earlier this week, I was curious, but also relieved."

"Why?" asked Harry, scoffing in mocking disbelief as he asked, "Did you think Dad might abuse or neglect me? Or were you hoping I'd come back just so that your idea of right and wrong led me to the same outcome as my Mother and my adoptive Father?"

"No and definitely not," answered Dumbledore, a note of sternness in his words as he glared at Harry before he continued, "I will admit that, when I arrived in Godric's Hollow on the night Lord Voldemort fell, I was worried and concerned for your safety, but you should know that it was Sirius Black that told me you were safe, although he seemed to think as you do, Harry: that you need to be kept safe from me."

"You say that like he doesn't," argued Stephen, his eyes drilling into Dumbledore's skull as he explained, "I know that Lily thinks Harry will be under your care and protection, Albus, but just look at the events of the past week: just because he disagrees with your biased, segregated beliefs and he chooses to indulge his magical gifts to their fullest, he's been threatened, cast out, exiled, suspended from classes, had his heritage insulted on more than one occasion and, rather than have people respect magic for what it is, Harry is instead met with suspicion, jealousy and a demand to bare all just because others think they deserve to know the truth."

"Knowledge is power, dear boy," agreed Dumbledore, looking back to Harry as he added, "And I suspect you are referring to the encounters you have gone through with Professor McGonagall and the Gryffindor known as Hermione Granger, am I right?"

"Yes," answered Harry, linking his fingers together before he went on, "I won't bow to the whims of people who think they need to lessen my gift, old man: the power contained in my body is greater than any wizard in this country, even _you!_ And that's not arrogance, that's fact."

"Oh I know," said Dumbledore, indicating Harry's eyes as he told him, "Your eyes have never lost the glow they had when you were born, Harry, but, at the same time, I should caution you to being _too_ flashy with your abilities. Many here would not condone your magic for what it is…"

"So, instead, they'll think of me as another Voldemort, especially since I'm a Slytherin," finished Harry, scoffing as he asked, "You see? _This_ is what I can't stand about the world I was _born_ into: the prejudice, the bigotry and the slurs because magic is something they don't understand. Do you even know of the greater powers that walk this earth, Headmaster, or perhaps I should say, walk _beyond_ this world?"

"I have…heard rumours, yes," said Dumbledore, but Harry shook his head, a confident smile on his face as he pointed to himself.

"Yeah? Well I've _met_ those forces and, like you and like Fawkes and even like Master Flitwick, these forces have sensed my power and respect it because they sense that, unlike your _Dark Lord_ , I am a spirit of innocence who holds the bounty of the Nine Realms in his soul…and that's a direct quote, I should add."

"The Nine Realms?" asked Dumbledore, his eyes filled with curiosity as he asked, "Harry, would you mind explaining some of these…unusual points and references you have made this week? I've heard of them from many of my staff members and overheard one or two of your peers talking about them too. Things like talking about green giants and men becoming so small they're like pins and something called a Hulk, but what do you mean with those words?"

"The fact that you ask those questions, Headmaster, means you don't see the world for what it is at all," argued Harry, smirking in amusement as he explained, "Because if you and your world were as caught up with the rest of the magical communities of the world as you _claim_ to be, you'd know more about the existence and the reality of powers beyond foolish wand waving and silly incantations: I mean, you know of Dad, but you call him a Dark Wizard: hypocrite much?"

Dumbledore blinked in surprise as Harry smiled before he added, "However, to put your mind at ease, Headmaster, I'll answer that question about my references with two words: the Avengers."

"Are they some sort of anti-Dark Wizard order, Harry?" asked Dumbledore.

To his surprise, Harry laughed so hard that he fell out of his seat, pounding his fist onto the ground so hard that, later, there were impressions left by the tiles on Dumbledore's floor. However, once Harry had managed to regain his sanity, he returned to his seat, wiping a tear from his eyes before he looked to the Headmaster, who watched him curiously.

"S…Sorry…" gasped Harry, clearing his throat as he explained, "But you not only proved what I said about you being so behind the times that you'd have no idea which way is forwards; you also proved my point about how little you know of the world. And to answer your question, old man, the Avengers aren't _anti-Dark-Wizard Orders_ or anything like that: if it's mystical, there are two people they talk to and one of them is in this room."

Here, he indicated his Father before he continued, his voice much calmer as he explained, "As for the others, I know some of the Muggleborn and even a few Half-blood students get the references because they, at least, don't limit their knowledge to the blinders of your _noble_ Ministry of Magic, which has already disgraced itself by allowing Dark Wizard murderers, rapists, torturers, Line Slayers and, worse, _child_ abusers, molesters and killers walk free!"

Harry's hands curled into fists as he glared at Dumbledore; at the same time, Stephen looked worriedly at his son as he felt a ripple in the magic around Harry's body while the young sorcerer continued, "I mean, I've been accused of showing off this week, professor, but I'd rather be a show off than a liar, a murderer and someone who walks free for claiming something without proof!"

"Everyone deserves a second chance," argued Dumbledore, but, to his surprise, Harry nodded in agreement.

"Now _there_ I agree with you," said the young sorcerer, unclenching his fists as he explained, " _Some_ people are not beyond redemption because they are, at least, offered the olive branch, but when they waste it by further disgracing the name of Magic herself with their bigotry, attacks on the less-inclined and their constant support for the monster who made them criminals to begin with: I'm sorry, but I'd sooner break bread with the Red Skull and all of HYDRA before I give them a second chance to ruin their already-given second chance."

"So…would you say that _you_ are an Avenger, Harry?" asked Dumbledore, earning a shrug from Harry.

"Maybe one day," admitted Harry, smiling as he added, "Until then, all that I want to be is _me_ and that doesn't mean the title your world gives me either, which is one of the reasons I deny them the right to realise I _am_ Harry Potter; because that, as I've explained several times to my friends this week, is my _adoptive_ name; my real name is Harrison Strange and that will never change, not even for the sacrifice Lily and James made for me."

Once again, Dumbledore looked saddened while Harry, extending his hand, finally took the bundle from the desk before he looked back to Dumbledore as he explained, "If there's anything off about this _gift,_ old man, I _will_ know, but if not, then you should know this anyway: I'm here to be a kid, make friends, have a laugh and be the best that I can be, warts and all. So, if your _precious_ Deputy and your slimy, murdering Potions Master and anyone else don't like that, then you can tell them where the door is because I _won't_ stop using my power to its fullest."

"And if the Ministry should get word of this?" asked Dumbledore.

"Is that meant to be some sort of threat?" asked Stephen, earning a shocked look from Dumbledore as he explained, "Well allow me to return the proverbial fire, old man: if _anyone_ comes after Harry, they will have the wrath of the Sorcerer Supreme, the Grand Archmage _and_ the President of MACUSA to deal with because, as his Father, I act in loco parentis while, as a pseudo-American citizen, Harry has been granted citizenship rights _and_ diplomatic immunity by the ICW _and_ MACUSA while, if any _so-called_ member of authority comes for my son with _any_ intentions whatsoever, then you can rest assured that I will make you _wish_ you had never heard of me, let alone my child, do we understand one another?"

Dumbledore, shocked beyond all reason at the level of international protection that Harry possessed, gulped hard before he nodded, his eyes filled with worry and awe as he looked from Harry to Stephen and back again.

Finally, after a long moment, the Headmaster cleared his throat before he asked, "Can I at least ask that you use a wand in your lessons, Harry? You may channel your incredible magic through it, but please, for appearances' sake, if only to appease your peers…"

"What did I just say?" asked Harry, using his magic to open the bundle, which revealed three items inside: the silvery material, which was revealed to be a cloak of some sort, as well as the box, which, when he opened it, revealed a strange-looking wand to Harry that, as he eyed it, seemed to draw the magic from him and to it much in the same way that a relic would draw in a Master.

As for the third item, Harry's eyes softened slightly as he saw that it was a journal, which, when he opened its first page, revealed images of Lily and James as well as baby Harry, the magic of the pictures allowing their occupants to smile and wave at Harry.

Smiling back, Harry blinked away tears before he looked up at the old man as he said, "I'm _not_ changing, old man, not for anyone, but I'll keep the wand because I sense its magic and something tells me it will serve no other master."

"None but the _true_ Master of Death," replied Dumbledore, earning a curious look from Stephen before he added, "But I suppose you are right, Harry; very well, I shall talk with Minerva and my colleagues about your use of magic, but please, dear boy, no more trouble."

"Headmaster," sighed Harry, a look of feigned pity on his face as he asked, "Have you forgotten who my adoptive Father was?"

 **Chapter 17 and it looks like Harry might have a deeper connection to his 'adoptive' legacy than he thought, but what will happen if the Big Three are actually brought together by the young sorcerer?**

 **Also, what did Stephen look so curious about with Harry's title as Master of Death? He couldn't know the legend too…could he?**

 **Keep Reading to Find Out**

 **Next Chapters: Harry and Stephen discuss the doubting mind of the Sorcerer Supreme and, in the aftermath, Harry gets a fun surprise from an old friend: one that seems to change the mood of the moment for the Heir to the Supreme...**

 **Please Read and Review…**


	18. An Interesting New Gift

Scion of Sorcery

 **Disclaimer:** SEE FIRST CHAPTER

 **Plot:** Strange Things Response: When Lily was pregnant with Harry, she knew that he would grow up to be someone special in the world of the mystic ones. But then again, why wouldn't he? After all, his Father is the Sorcerer Supreme!

 **Author's Note:** So, admittedly, I'm 'dusting off' a former idea and altering it in places to work with the challenge with this one, but what can I say? I couldn't resist the chance to have some fun with the challenge and use someone that is, without a shadow of a doubt, my ALL-TIME FAVOURITE Marvel character be it comic, animation or the FANTASTIC movie, so let's see what sort of fun we can have.

And, as always, if you don't like it, then don't read it.

 **Dedication:** I'd like to dedicate this story to everyone that continues to support and encourage my ideas; my recommended reads are _Harry Potter and the Lightning Lord_ and _Harry Potter and the Power of Two_ by Colt01, _Master Potter of Kamar-Taj_ by Ryuko monogatari, _Agamotto's Eyes_ by Otsutsuki no Yami, _Harry Strange: Sorcerer Supreme_ by VexingFate, _More Than Equal_ by Ordinarily Prudent and _Harry Potter and the Prince of Slytherin_ by The Sinister Man;

 **Key Pairing:** Stephen/Christine;

Normal Speech

'Thoughts'

' _Telepathy_ '

/ _Parseltongue_ /

 **Review Answers:**

 **WhiteElfElder: You might just be right there, my friend, but I hope you enjoy the whole adventure as well;**

 **Venus914: I hate to burst your bubble, friend, but I actually plan on having Ron redeem himself soon and being a friend to Harry;**

" _I'm not changing, old man, not for anyone, but I'll keep the wand because I sense its magic and something tells me it will serve no other master."_

" _None but the true Master of Death," replied Dumbledore, earning a curious look from Stephen before he added, "But I suppose you are right, Harry; very well, I shall talk with Minerva and my colleagues about your use of magic, but please, dear boy, no more trouble."_

" _Headmaster," sighed Harry, a look of feigned pity on his face as he asked, "Have you forgotten who my adoptive Father was?"_

Chapter 18: An Interesting New Gift

After the intensity and information that he had acquired in the meeting with the Headmaster, Harry felt relieved to feel the cool September breeze blowing across his face and through his hair as he walked down to the gates of Hogwarts, Stephen at his side and, to Harry's amusement, Mana accompanying them, the thunderbird having met her partner outside the Headmaster's office.

As they walked, the sight of the thunderbird as well as the Sorcerer Supreme earning more than a few looks from the students they passed on their way out, Harry swallowed hard before he asked, "So what do you think, Dad? Do you think he's really the helper Mum said he was or is he the kind of someone I should try and avoid?"

"That is up to you, Harry," replied Stephen, his eyes never leaving the path ahead while his voice, to Harry's bewilderment, sounded a little distant, almost as though he wasn't really there. "I sensed no deception in our talk with him, but the fact that he _knows_ just how powerful you are _and_ is willing to try and use the threat of the Ministry of Magic against _me_ and your powers, it unnerves me. Still, both Sebastian _and_ Ramesses have assured me that you are protected, so even if the threat is genuine, you will be safe, I guarantee it."

' _I too have sensed no negativity from the old one directed towards you, little one,_ ' added Mana, earning a small smile from Harry as she added, ' _But your Father is correct that you should always be wary: things in this world are not what they seem, even for a medievally-biased world as this one._ '

As they neared the entrance to Hogwarts, Harry looked to his Father before he asked, "Are…are you okay, Dad? You've been a bit quieter than normal since we left the office and, while Mum would call it an improvement and people like Barton would say it's probably a reason to buy that lotto ticket, I _know_ when you're troubled: you raised me and trained me, so I know your reactions."

"And this time is no exception," agreed Stephen, smiling softly as, when they reached the gates, he turned to Harry, his eyes reflected in the bright, magically-blessed glow of his son and heir's gaze before he asked, "Harry, I know the items belong to you because they are gifts from James' side of your legacy, but would you mind if I borrow that cloak and the wand?"

"Sure," replied Harry, sniggering as he added, "Not like I need them anyway, no matter what these _teachers_ might say."

Handing the items to his Father, but keeping the photo album for himself, Harry frowned curiously as he asked, "What's wrong, Dad? I didn't sense anything wrong with the items and neither did the semi-sentient magic of the Eyes, but you…you don't look reassured."

"It's not that," admitted Stephen, slipping the items into the folds of his Cloak of Levitation – how he did that, Harry didn't know, but this _was_ his Dad, so he didn't say anything – while he explained, "There was something Albus said that caught my attention, but I need to do some research before I can be sure he meant what I think he meant. I'll ask Wong and Master Hamir to help out and, if necessary, I'll also ask some of our friends in the ICW and MACUSA for their opinions."

"If it's magical, maybe you could speak with Thor or the Allfather about this," suggested Harry, earning a nod of mutual agreement from his Father as he added, "I'd suggest talking to Loki, but you know what asking him to come here and do _you_ a favour will mean, especially if his position is revealed or Odin suspects you and I of being in touch with him."

"I know," agreed Stephen, though his eyes looked just as troubled as before as he added, "I'll try and get the answers as quickly as I can, Harry, but in the meantime, remember always that you _are_ better than these backwards magic users and, no matter the threats or the attempted blackmail of _any_ sort, don't you dare squander your talent to appease them because, if I find out you have, I'll ground you to the Mirror Dimension for the entire Christmas Holiday, do I make myself clear?"

"Yes _Master_ Strange," drawled Harry, earning a groan from Stephen before he tousled his son's hair fondly.

As the two embraced one another fondly, Stephen smiled before he added, "It's only been a week, but I've missed you so much, Harry: even training the recruits and working with the other students doesn't fill that hole."

"I know," agreed Harry, wiping a stray tear from his eye as he admitted, "But you have to admit, Dad, I can and _do_ come home whenever I want and nothing these witches or wizards do will stop me with my gifts, so it's not like I can't visit and be with you and Mum, right? I just have to remember the time difference."

"That's right," agreed Stephen, opening a Sling Portal as he added, "And on that note, I think it's time I went home myself: but be sure to keep up with your studies, son and, even if this world isn't, I want you to know I'm proud of your progress."

Harry blushed while Stephen looked to Mana, who bowed her head to him as he told her, "Take care of him, dear lady."

' _Always, Master Sorcerer,_ ' replied Mana, nuzzling her head against Harry's hand while Stephen vanished through the Sling Portal, leaving his son and his familiar standing alone at the edge of the school grounds.

After a moment, Harry looked down at Mana before he asked her, "Did _you_ sense anything about those items, Mana? Anything that might suggest what it is that Dad's so worried and curious about?"

' _I only sensed a great and ingrained connection with your magic, little one,_ ' replied the thunderbird, keeping pace with Harry as they walked back to the school. ' _Other than that, the items seem to be missing a piece, like an incomplete puzzle, but if brought together, I suspect that an even greater destiny will reveal itself to you, one that will require every ounce of your study and training to remain in control._ '

While Harry hummed in agreement, Mana let out a chirp of delight as she asked, ' _Do we_ have _to go back inside so soon, Harry? Can't we stay out here and enjoy the light? It's been a while since I spread my wings and the fresh air may do you some good too._ '

Smiling as he knew that his familiar longed for the freedom of the skies after being kept in his dorm for the better part of the week, Harry took a deep breath before he turned and asked, "Tell you what? Why don't we go and pay Mr Hagrid a visit? He said he'd like to get to see you again and I think he'd appreciate seeing you fly; plus, like you said before, he's kind of nice."

Giving a screech of agreement, Mana spread her wings and took off, leaving Harry by the edge of the grounds for only a moment before, to Harry's surprise, his winged friend _swooped_ down and released a stream of lightning from her body that, when it faded, Mana was much bigger, more like the size of an average, if not well-bred adult thunderbird.

As if that wasn't enough, however, Harry let out a cry of surprise as Mana grabbed him in her talons and picked him up off the ground, both of them flying together over the tops of the trees. While Harry was initially frightened by this sudden move, his fears were replaced by feelings of awe and wonder as Mana turned him around, using her talons to, literally, flip him onto her back, his hands wrapped securely, but gently around the feathers of her neckline.

' _Hold on, little one,_ ' said Mana, letting out another cry before she flew off in the direction of the Forbidden Forest, her wings crackling with magical lightning while her body moved quickly, but smoothly over the tops of the trees. As they flew together, Harry straightened himself up, a part of him filled with more awe at the sight of Hogwarts from the air, the Great Lake, the Forest and even the towers of the mighty citadel looking so much more _enchanting_ in the light of the September sun.

As he straightened up, Harry spread his arms before he let out a laugh and a whoop of delight, earning a cry of similar affection and delight from Mana as she beat her wings, giving them more height.

"This…this is amazing!" cried Harry, lowering one hand to his familiar's feathery head as he asked, "But since when can you shift your size like that? I never knew you could do that before."

' _I somehow acquired the gift when your birth Mother's magical gift became yours,_ ' explained Mana, earning a gasp of wonder from Harry as the voice of his familiar filled his thoughts. ' _I wanted to surprise you with it and, given your worries of your inevitable meeting with your former friend and your honorary sibling's Father, I thought this would cheer you up._ '

"You were right," whispered Harry, petting Mana's feathers as he asked, "Can we fly together more often, girl?"

' _Whenever you need it or want it, little one,_ ' replied Mana before Harry laughed as the thunderbird's body shone with lightning that filled the sky with an atmosphere similar to a fireworks display, the explosions of light and energy around them adding to the wonder of the moment.

Finally, as Mana flew back towards the ground, Harry saw that they'd gained a bit of an audience, including one _very_ awed, breathless half-giant, whom Mana flew down towards before she banked out, using her talons to land gracefully on the ground in front of Hagrid and a large black boarhound, who barked happily as he saw newcomers to his den.

"Great Merlin's beard!" gasped Hagrid, a tear forming in his beetle-black eyes as he whispered, "She flies beau'ifully, Mr Strange."

' _Thank you,_ ' said Mana, Harry repeating the remark for Hagrid's sake before he bent down and petted the boarhound, who proceeded to give Harry a tongue bath, much to the amusement of both Hagrid and Harry.

Cleaning the slobber from his face and clothes with a whisper of his magic, Harry looked to Hagrid before he added, "And it's Harry to you, Mr Hagrid; sorry for the shock there, but I remember you asking me if you could see Mana again and, well, we had time to kill, so…"

"Jus' Hagrid's fine, 'Arry," said Hagrid, his different, heavily-accented way of speaking actually surprising Harry, but he didn't let it change his thoughts of the large man's kindness or his sense of friendship. "And thank yeh fer lettin' me see 'er again; seeing her fly like that is a real 'onour."

"She appreciates the compliment, Hagrid, trust me," laughed Harry, now stroking the boarhound behind his black ears as he asked, "And who's this lovable lump of fur? He seems to like her just as much as you do."

"'E's Fang and 'e's 'armless," said Hagrid, looking from Harry to his pet as he added, "'E jus' like ter lick people ter death, but e's about as 'armful as me hat; anyway, would you like ter come in fer some tea? I've made a pot."

"Thank you," replied Harry, before he laughed at Hagrid's expression as Mana used her Lightning Shift to change back to her 'normal' size, which she used to follow Harry into the large man's home, both of them knowing that, in a strange way, they'd made two new friends that day.

One not so human and one who was just a big ball of slobber and fur, yet both of them were welcome additions to the life of the young Sorcerer…

 _ **Scion of Sorcery**_

The time spent at Hagrid's was as fun as it was interesting, especially when Harry noticed a strange report about some stupid idiot who'd tried to break into Gringotts, only to fail as it looked like nothing had been taken.

One of the highlights, however, was getting to taste Hagrid's cooking as he offered rock cakes that were so hard that Harry suspected that only someone like Hulk could actually eat them; however, to Hagrid's surprise, Harry didn't just bite into them, he ate four of them while offering some to Mana, who politely ate two, using their hardness to sharpen her claws and beak before eating them.

When Hagrid asked Harry how they'd done it when anyone else who'd tried them usually wound up breaking their teeth or even discarding them later, Harry laughed before he admitted, "With magic, anything's possible, even biting into diamond-hard rock cakes."

It was nearly dark by the time that Harry and Mana left Hagrid's hut, both of them promising to return while, to Harry's surprise and relief, Hagrid told him that Mana was welcome to stay with the half-giant anytime she wanted to fly without having to return to the Slytherin dungeons.

To Harry's bewilderment, Hagrid didn't even seem troubled by the fact that he _was_ a Slytherin, much less that he bore a strong resemblance to the boy he _wasn't_ ; if Hagrid even knew, let alone suspected that Harry was who others said he was, he didn't show it and, instead, he chose to respect Harry for the boy he was and not the boy he was _meant_ to be.

As Harry and Mana made their way up to the Great Hall for the evening feast – though Harry wasn't _that_ hungry after enjoying Hagrid's rock cakes and tea along with a jar of homemade fudge that, like his cakes, seemed too hard for normal people, but Harry softened it up with magic – the young sorcerer looked back for a brief moment as the faint sound of a flute reached his ears from the hut, the tune just as eerie, but warming to the ears as the man himself had been to Harry's spirit.

' _I've said it before and I'll say it again,_ ' commented Mana, earning a smile from Harry as she told him, ' _I like him._ '

"Me too, girl," said Harry, stroking Mana's feathers as they walked into the Great Hall, their arrival noticed by the thunderbird at Harry's side as well as the fact that, unlike earlier that day, Harry no longer looked troubled.

Instead, he smiled and, not to anyone's surprise, he went over and sat with Neville and the rest of the Gryffindors, the lesser of whom looked at Harry as he asked him, "What happened? Did someone slip you a Cheering Draught or something? You could light up London with that smile."

"Compared to how I felt earlier, Nev," argued Harry, tucking into a piece of chicken as he explained, "I'm definitely more relaxed and ready for tomorrow: I only hope Sirius doesn't judge me too harshly…for obvious reasons."

"Me too, Harry," replied Neville, although he was still surprised to notice Harry's improved behaviour.

Though not as much as he was surprised to notice that almost _every_ Gryffindor at the table welcomed Harry as though he was one of them, but not everyone felt so warm _or_ welcoming of the Snake in the Lion's Den.

However, from the looks of things, not even the accusing glares of Hermione Granger and Percy Weasley could dampen Harry's mood tonight.

 **Chapter 18 and, phew, it looks like getting a surprise from his familiar and meeting our favourite lovable lump has brightened Harry's spirits, but is he truly prepared for Sirius and the possibility of what may happen?**

 **Also, what will Stephen discover in examining the items that Harry received from Dumbledore and how will this affect the future of the young Sorcerer Supreme-in-Training?**

 **Keep Reading to Find Out**

 **Next Chapters: Sirius finally enters the fray, but will he accept that the boy he sees is** _ **not**_ **the boy he thought he'd be?**

 **Please Read and Review…**

 _ **AN: Chapter**_

 **So, let me just apologise for putting off the meeting for one more chapter, but I felt that Harry deserved to go into the reunion with the right frame of mind and, well, when I thought of possibilities, weirdly, I found myself thinking of Mana and** _ **that**_ **got me thinking about a certain scene from Prisoner of Azkaban's movie – I think you can guess which one – and the rest just wrote itself;**

 **Also, I hope you liked the added bit with Hagrid's cooking: I found it a bit funny and sad it was never in the films – at least, I don't think it was unless it was in a deleted scene – but, given Harry's magical manipulating power, I thought it'd add a bit of an aww moment** _ **and**_ **give me a chance to use one of the** _ **best**_ **friendships in canon as part of this story;**

 **Anyway, swear to Merlin,** _ **next**_ **chapter is the meeting you've all been waiting for…well, the other one;**


	19. The Marauders' Reunion

Scion of Sorcery

 **Disclaimer:** SEE FIRST CHAPTER

 **Plot:** Strange Things Response: When Lily was pregnant with Harry, she knew that he would grow up to be someone special in the world of the mystic ones. But then again, why wouldn't he? After all, his Father is the Sorcerer Supreme!

 **Author's Note:** So, admittedly, I'm 'dusting off' a former idea and altering it in places to work with the challenge with this one, but what can I say? I couldn't resist the chance to have some fun with the challenge and use someone that is, without a shadow of a doubt, my ALL-TIME FAVOURITE Marvel character be it comic, animation or the FANTASTIC movie, so let's see what sort of fun we can have.

And, as always, if you don't like it, then don't read it.

 **Dedication:** I'd like to dedicate this story to everyone that continues to support and encourage my ideas; my recommended reads are _Harry Potter and the Lightning Lord_ and _Harry Potter and the Power of Two_ by Colt01, _Master Potter of Kamar-Taj_ by Ryuko monogatari, _Agamotto's Eyes_ by Otsutsuki no Yami, _Harry Strange: Sorcerer Supreme_ by VexingFate, _More Than Equal_ by Ordinarily Prudent and _Harry Potter and the Prince of Slytherin_ by The Sinister Man;

 **Key Pairing:** Stephen/Christine;

Normal Speech

'Thoughts'

' _Telepathy_ '

/ _Parseltongue_ /

 **Review Answers:**

 **Sunsethill: Well, the truth is that they have a** _ **much**_ **bigger impact to play on the story than you might think;**

 **Magical fan18: As a certain someone loved to point out: the magical world don't really have an ounce of logic;**

' _I wanted to surprise you with it and, given your worries of your inevitable meeting with your former friend and your honorary sibling's Father, I thought this would cheer you up.'_

" _You were right," whispered Harry, petting Mana's feathers as he asked, "Can we fly together more often, girl?"_

' _Whenever you need it or want it, little one,'_

Chapter 19: The Marauders' Reunion

Early the next morning, Harry woke in his dorm in the Slytherin Dungeons and, after using magic and a bit of personal care to ensure he looked his best, he smirked slyly as he opened a Sling Portal that took him straight into the Gryffindor Common Room, which was empty given that it was a Saturday and hardly anyone was here.

Stretching up as he looked around the well-lit Common Room, Harry took a deep breath, steadying himself as he made himself remember that this was the same Common Room, the same surroundings and the same colours that his Mother had worn when she was a student.

Although he was a Slytherin, Harry couldn't help but smile while he brushed a tear from his eyes as he thought about how much fun and how much work she must have put into her life to make it work for her; and the result of that life was Harry himself.

As he looked around the Common Room, Harry was then aware of a weird prickling on the back of his neck: a feeling of great and powerful magic, almost like the pull of a relic to its respective master, was surrounding him as he stood in the Common Room, the pull moving through him until it brushed against his heart.

While Harry tried his best to shut out the feeling, as today was a day of different dilemmas and tasks at hand than his power, he heard footsteps walking down a set of stairs at the far end of the Common Room.

Trying to push the feeling away for now, Harry smiled as he saw a tired, but definitely-excited Neville walk into the Common Room, but when he saw Harry there, his eyes widened before he laughed, "Okay, how did you get in here without the portrait's password?"

"Being me has its privileges, Neville," laughed Harry, earning a scoff from Neville as he asked, "Where are we meeting Sirius?"

"The only place I thought appropriate for your…your reunion," answered Neville, swallowing hard before he added, "Godric's Hollow."

For a moment, Harry's expression darkened before he took a breath as he said, "I haven't been there in ten years, Neville, not since the night that the combined powers of my Father and the Decree of Blood set down by my mentor took me from the home on Halloween Night. I hope you're not doing this out of some hope that I'll actually accept and admit I am who _this_ lot want me to be?"

"No," replied Neville, although he looked a little worried at the dark look in Harry's eyes as he added, "I…I suggested to…to Sirius to meet us there because, in a way, it…it's kind of like closing the circle: it all started there and, even if you _choose_ to be Harry Strange rather than going by your adopted title, you can't deny that the place _might_ give you some closure too, right?"

"I suppose," sighed Harry, rubbing the back of his neck before he added, "You _did_ tell Sirius that I won't answer to _that_ name, didn't you?"

"I warned him, but he might let slip once or twice," replied Neville, heaving a sigh as he explained, "No matter who you are, he _is_ your godfather, Harry, so surely you can allow him some leeway, right?"

Harry just hummed in response before, holding out his hand to Neville, he asked, "Shall we go, then?"

"Yeah," answered Neville, taking his friend's hand before he asked, "But how do we get out of here without alerting others?"

"Weren't you listening, my dear brother-in-all-but-blood?" asked Harry, smiling like Tony Stark when he was about to do something he shouldn't.

"Being me has its privileges."

 _ **Scion of Sorcery**_

When Neville felt the ground touch his feet again, he gasped and heaved, albeit with awe and disbelief rather than nausea or disorientation, as he looked over to Harry, who'd just transported them _out_ of Gryffindor Tower and straight to the edge of the graveyard in the quiet, sparsely-occupied street of Godric's Hollow's main road.

As Neville coughed and gasped, he noticed Harry's eyes flash silver for a brief moment before the other boy remarked, "There; that should keep any snoops off our backs. Now, where do we meet Sirius?"

"The…the…" Neville began, taking several deep breaths before he asked, "Harry…how did you do… _that?_ "

"As I'm sure I've said a few times this week, Nev," answered Harry, moving to his friend before he gently soothed Neville's shock with a massage to his back, helping him breathe clearly while Harry added, "You have no idea what I'm capable of and, try though they might to limit my powers, I've got all the rights in the Multiverse to use my power as I wish, when I wish for whatever purposes may suit the task at hand and if they don't like it? Well that's tough because, as I'm sure you've noticed by now, I'm not changing for anyone."

Neville blinked in surprise and awe while Harry smiled softly as he asked, "Now, where are we meeting Sirius?"

"The place you haven't been to in ten years," answered Neville, indicating the graveyard as he explained, "Your Mum's gravesite."

Once again, Harry's expression darkened before, waving his hands, the young sorcerer changed his casual clothes into a dark-blue pinstripe suit complete with tie and black dress shoes. While Neville stared in awe, Harry snapped his fingers, conjuring a bouquet of roses before he turned and walked through the gate, into the cemetery.

Following his friend's footsteps, Neville gulped before he asked, "Why…what's with the change in attire, Harry?"

"Like you said," Harry reminded him, his voice frighteningly-apathetic and near-silent as he explained, "I haven't been here in ten years…give or take a month, so if this is my first visit in all that time, then I'm going to pay my respects here just like I have done every year on Samhain at home."

"Don't you mean Halloween?" asked Neville, earning a snort from Harry.

"Tricks and treats don't matter to me," argued the junior sorcerer, his eyes never leaving the path as he added, "My Father and even my adoptive Mother call it Samhain as do those outside Britain's magical community, so I do too, especially since the meaning of the night is more honourable than the casual No-Maj title."

Neville blinked in surprise while Harry stopped at the far end of the path, turning once before he walked towards a pair of grey headstones that had two names engraved on their stones. Laying the roses at the base of the stones, Harry bowed his head once before he rose up and, unseen by Neville, Harry's eyes flashed silver as he invoked the power of the Eyes.

What Neville _did_ see, however, was the thin, red beam that flew from Harry's eyes, the light and the thickness of the beam so minute that it was more like the sight of a laser-scope aiming at its target. While he was shocked by the power of his friend, Neville looked to the stones and, as he did so, his eyes widened as he saw Harry carving the same message into both headstones.

 _May Magic Bless and Keep You Safe on the Next Great Adventure_

"Harry…" whispered Neville, watching as the beam vanished – Harry's eyes returning to normal – before the young sorcerer rose from the ground, his eyes filled with hurt, pain and a hint of dark emotion that reminded Neville of the day before when Harry had gone off on his own for a few hours.

"I just want to say this now…here and now…to you…if you can hear me," said Harry, intentionally pausing as though getting his words out was harder than he'd made it look.

Looking to the grave with James Potter's name written on the stone, Harry took a breath as he explained, "You might not have raised me, but you made me the sorcerer I am today with the powers of your bloodline and your love for Mum: _there,_ James Potter, I honour and respect you, but like everyone else here, I want you to know that I _am_ always who I am: the blood son of Stephen Strange."

Bowing his head, Harry went on in a softer voice, "I thank you for your love, your sacrifice and your protections in the time you had with me, but I refuse to be someone I'm not. Even when I take the mantle of the Head of your Family, I will enact the Rite of Rechristening and the legacy of the Potter Family will forever be joined with the House of Strange, just like many of your predecessors and other old, often-targeted families would do to protect their descendants."

Behind him, Neville gulped as he realised now _why_ Harry had always been so insistent about who he was: it was because _this_ was his plan all along: to bring the legacy of the Potters, the legacy that existed in his blood and his alone, into the family and magic of the Strange Family, who _may_ be a Muggle family as far as Magical Britain were concerned, but given that the current patriarch _was_ a powerful sorcerer, it made it a big risk to go after them in any case.

As for Harry, who would become heir and head of that family in due course, he was clearly the most-powerful sorcerer in Magical Britain and, unless you had a death wish, you didn't want to find yourself in his way.

While Neville felt a little awed and even a bit guilty about how he'd been wondering what Harry was thinking for the better part of the week with his desire to forget the Potter name, the Longbottom heir saw his friend look to Lily Potter nee Evans grave before he sniffed sadly as he went on.

"Mum…I want you to know that your last wish for me is what's happened," said Harry, his hands trembling while Neville also noticed the air grew thick with magical essence as Harry showed his emotions for the moment for perhaps the first time all week, if not the first time in his life.

"I'm safe," whispered Harry, clutching the band around his neck that held the rings of his family future lordships as he added, "I'm strong and I am _definitely_ loved by both Dad and M…Christine: she's said time and time again that she's not there to replace you and I know she never will. You were willing to give your life in exchange for mine and…and I remember what happened next…and I just…I just want to say I…I will _never_ forget that or what you did for me."

Putting two fingers to his lips, Harry placed them atop the headstone, which rippled with magic before Neville gasped as a crystal rose seemed to form on top of Lily's grave, its roots fixed to the stone as Harry went on, "You and Dad…you've given life to the one who _will_ make this world see the Light, even if it means being everything _they_ hate."

He then looked to James' grave before he added, "But to do that, I can't be the Harry _Potter_ everyone wants me to be, which means that, to fulfil my destiny, I need to dishonour your memory. That's why I'm going to do what I am going to do, so that the name of James Potter is still respected, even if it means people think he gave his blood, his legacy and his family to someone who doesn't care, but, at the end of the day, _Prongs,_ I do that because I _choose_ to do it; even if your spirits saw me, I know what this is and I know this much…"

Looking to Neville, who looked like he was going to faint from the magical essence that swarmed Harry with the release of his emotions, the junior Sorcerer Supreme added, "Dead people don't want _anything_ of anyone; it's one of the perks of being dead."

Giving a last bow of respect, Harry whispered one last phrase to the graves, "Rest in peace…and know that you can yell at me when we reunite."

Even Neville smiled as Harry stepped back from the graves before, lifting his head as though staring off into the distance, he surprised Neville as he asked, "How long have you been skulking there in the shadows, Sirius?"

Turning to a nearby tree, Neville's eyes widened while Harry didn't move or react as a handsome man with short-cut, but wild-styled dark hair and grey eyes stepped out into the light, his eyes slightly reddened from crying. At the same time, Neville was surprised to notice that Sirius wasn't alone: with him was a middle-aged man with copper-brown hair and eyes that were a pale shade of green with similar red marks that showed he too had been crying, most-likely listening to what Harry was saying.

As the two men walked towards them, however, Neville's eyes widened as the other man, whom he recognised as Sirius' close friend and his honorary godfather, Remus Lupin, stopped several paces from Harry before he dropped to one knee and bore his throat to the emerald-eyed boy.

Harry, however, looked back while Sirius seemed just as surprised as Neville before the young boy asked, "You know my scent, Lycanthrope?"

"I know it would be foolish of me to challenge it, Mr Strange," answered Remus, his voice low and almost-submissive as he added, "Your scent is ripe with power that would make the Great Alpha himself submit to you, but since he's not here, I suppose I'll have to do."

"Get up," Harry told him, earning another stunned look from Neville as Remus obeyed while Harry, looking to Sirius, blinked once before he asked the older man, "So how much did you hear?"

"Enough," answered Sirius, swallowing hard as he explained, "I know who your Father is, Harry, we both do: Remus and I were told by Lily _and_ James so that we'd understand more about who and what you _really_ are, but when you vanished, presumably because of your real Father, I also knew you'd be something more than that adorable little pup of a boy I first saw in your home on the day you were born."

Harry blinked again before Sirius cleared his throat as he went on, "I don't want to make you something you're not, Harry: for as long as I've known you, I have respected the wishes of both Lily _and_ James to let you be whatever you want to be. However, hearing what you plan on doing out of respect for James and what he gave you, I realise now that you're honouring them in your own way."

"I might not accept the Potter name, but I'm not heartless," drawled Harry, looking back to the graves as he added, "I just can't allow myself to be the face of a world because of something as stupid as a title they have no _idea_ what it's cost me. Being the son of the Sorcerer Supreme allows me to take control of that name _and_ that legacy in my own way: unfortunately, as of right now, you, Remus, Neville and the Headmaster are the only ones who understand that, Sirius."

Here, he looked back to Sirius as he said, "As for naming me your heir as I've heard you want to, I don't want it and I flat-out refuse to accept it: I have more than enough power and, yes, even wealth and influence under my belt already, but if you want a worthy heir, then Neville here is who _I_ would nominate for that right because, as a friend, he's easily my most-trusted one and, as my honorary brother, he's someone I'd be proud to have standing by my side as I do what I can for the sake of this world in the name of Magic."

Needless to say that Sirius was shocked by Harry's confession while, next to him, Neville's jaw dropped as Harry took a deep breath before he added in an amused voice, "Now, as much as I like the thought of a clandestine meeting in an almost-empty graveyard, could we go somewhere a bit cheerier? Something tells me we've all got some catching up to do."

Sirius' eyes widened before he laughed as he asked, "There's my pup…how do you do that so well, Harry?"

"Thank Tony Stark," replied Harry, earning a bemused look from Sirius and Remus, which had Neville laughing.

"Don't worry, Sirius," explained Neville, indicating Harry as he added, "You get used to that."

"Why?" asked Remus, earning a smirk from Harry with his next words;

"We know who Tony Stark is, Neville."

 **Chapter 19 and it looks like Harry has found closure while he's also made a shocking, but positive impression on Sirius and Remus, but with his plans revealed and his future in his hands, what's next for the Son of the Sorcerer Supreme?**

 **Also, when Harry brings his two families together as he wishes, how will this affect how others see the family and the hidden heir?**

 **Keep Reading to Find Out**

 **Next Chapters: All tasks at hand seem to be fulfilled and now Harry can get down to doing what he can to further his destiny, but as term progresses, it looks like certain people just can't seem to get the message; also, after his weird moment in Gryffindor Tower, Harry finds himself feeling the pull more and more, but from** _ **where?**_

 **Please Read and Review…**


	20. STING: All Tasks at Hand

Scion of Sorcery

 **Disclaimer:** SEE FIRST CHAPTER

 **Plot:** Strange Things Response: When Lily was pregnant with Harry, she knew that he would grow up to be someone special in the world of the mystic ones. But then again, why wouldn't he? After all, his Father is the Sorcerer Supreme!

 **Author's Note:** So, admittedly, I'm 'dusting off' a former idea and altering it in places to work with the challenge with this one, but what can I say? I couldn't resist the chance to have some fun with the challenge and use someone that is, without a shadow of a doubt, my ALL-TIME FAVOURITE Marvel character be it comic, animation or the FANTASTIC movie, so let's see what sort of fun we can have.

And, as always, if you don't like it, then don't read it.

 **Dedication:** I'd like to dedicate this story to everyone that continues to support and encourage my ideas; my recommended reads are _Harry Potter and the Lightning Lord_ and _Harry Potter and the Power of Two_ by Colt01, _Master Potter of Kamar-Taj_ by Ryuko monogatari, _Agamotto's Eyes_ by Otsutsuki no Yami, _Harry Strange: Sorcerer Supreme_ by VexingFate, _More Than Equal_ by Ordinarily Prudent and _Harry Potter and the Prince of Slytherin_ by The Sinister Man;

 **Key Pairing:** Stephen/Christine

Normal Speech

'Thoughts'

' _Telepathy_ '

/ _Parseltongue_ /

 _Sirius' eyes widened before he laughed as he asked, "There's my pup…how do you do that so well, Harry?"_

" _Thank Tony Stark," replied Harry, earning a bemused look from Sirius and Remus, which had Neville laughing._

" _Don't worry, Sirius," explained Neville, indicating Harry as he added, "You get used to that."_

" _Why?" asked Remus, earning a smirk from Harry with his next words; "We know who Tony Stark is, Neville."_

Chapter 20: All Tasks at Hand

After the meeting with Sirius and Remus and the emotional moment in the graveyard in Godric's Hollow, Neville noticed that Harry seemed to become something more like a normal kid at school, save for the fact that he spent so much time annoying and intriguing the masses with his more than exceptional command and control over magic.

As per Harry's suggestion, Sirius _did_ make Neville his heir, including a written statement to Gringotts Bank that told the Longbottom Goblin Overseer that the current Heir was being added to House Black. As for Remus, he seemed to take to Harry like a protective uncle, but only so far that, as he'd said, he recognised Harry for who he was and not who most of the world wanted him to be.

With several friends and allies at his side, Harry also seemed to calm down a bit so that he could enjoy the idea of being around friends, even going as far as returning to the Slytherin Table from time to time in feasts and earning Slytherin points from _some_ teachers who respected and understood his power was unique.

As for those who _didn't,_ however, they were just shadows in Harry's eyes, not worth his attention since he had more important things to be taking care of than letting their emotions and their opinions stop him from being what he was born to be.

The Heir to the mantle of the Sorcerer Supreme.

 _ **Scion of Sorcery**_

 _Dad,_

 _I know it's only been a short time, but I thought you might like a progress update on my time at Hogwarts._

 _Even with the Headmaster's assurances with using my powers as I wish, I still feel like Thor used to when he first came down to Earth because these people just don't get what magic really is. If it wasn't for my friends and the fact that I_ know _this world has no power over me, I'd leave Hogwarts and return to Kamar-Taj or go to Ilvermorny and never return to Britain again._

 _But I have a duty and a responsibility, I know, and, like you defend Earth from mystical threats, I know I need to be the one to be ready for this world and help them change, but it's hard._

 _Anyway, onto other topics: my friend Neville and my godfather Sirius now know what I plan on doing with my name and the legacy inside of me and, you'll never believe this, but they not only support it, but Sirius, as well as Remus Lupin, claim they know Tony._

 _Given the infamy of the Marauders, I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing, but it's definitely funny._

 _However, in the funniness, there's something you should know: I've felt a Call lately similar to the one that forced/helped me acquire the powers of the Eyes of Horus._

 _I don't know where it's coming from, but it seems to be strongest around the House that Mum/Lily was in when she was at Hogwarts: Gryffindor._

 _If you have any thoughts, I'd like to hear them, but as with any relic – if it IS a relic – I know it'll find me when the time is right._

 _Still, it's distracting and unnerving: after all, the Eyes are ancient relics, so who's to say this one won't be as powerful?_

 _Anyway, got to go and, I know, the medieval owl post isn't how I should keep in touch, but I thought I'd give it a shot, but Neville asks you to take care of Hedwig. After all, if she's flown all the way to Kamar-Taj, she'll need a rest and, if not, well, she's a friend._

 _Tell Mum I say hi and try not to annoy Wong too much in the library again._

 _Miss you,_

 _Harry_

Looking up from the parchment that had been delivered to him by his son's envoy, the beautiful, mysterious snowy owl by the name of Hedwig, Dr Strange pursed his lips together in thought before he hummed thoughtfully as he whispered, "A _second_ relic? Inside Hogwarts School?"

"It's not unusual," answered Wong, sitting across the table from his friend and leader, both of them sharing a pot of herbal tea while Stephen had been discussing business and other matters with the master of the library. "Several great Masters, including the Sorcerer Supreme, have picked up on more than one relic over time: why you yourself have gained the allegiance of the Time Stone, the Eye of Agamotto _and_ the Cloak of Levitation."

"But Harry's younger than me," argued Stephen, earning a smile from Wong before he asked, "If such relics are in that school, why haven't we heard of them until now? I thought other masters had existed there over the decades and centuries?"

"They have, but as with many relics, they will have shrouded their essence to conceal them from the wrong hands," answered Wong, earning another troubled look from Stephen before he added, "The last sorcerer to discover a relic within that community died over one hundred years ago, Stephen: even their Dark Wizard Grindelwald and the one known as Tom Riddle have not been claimed as the same as Harry, you or I."

Cupping his amulet in one hand, Stephen heaved a deep sigh before he asked, "So what do you suggest I do, Wong? It's bad enough we have the mystery of Harry's latent legacy through James, but now there's a relic in that school calling out to him. If I go there, even in disguise, it won't take too long for the feeble-minded idiots to try and erase my memories or even have me arrested and incarcerated."

"I'd like to see that," chuckled Wong, earning a roll of the eyes from Stephen before he added, "However, now that you mention Harry's other power, there _is_ something you should know, Stephen."

"What?" asked the Sorcerer Supreme.

"I have scoured the archives, including, with your permission, the Sorcerer Supreme's personal texts," explained Wong, taking a sip from his cup as he explained, "And I have found something both disturbing and intriguing referencing those items in the chronicles of _one_ Sorcerer Supreme."

"Just one?" asked Stephen, his eyes narrowed as he asked, "The Ancient One?"

"No," answered Wong, his voice laced with even more mysteriousness than ever as he answered, " _Before_ her: the chronicles call the items you showed me the Deathly Hallows and, once, they were brought together under the command and control of _one_ Sorcerer Supreme."

"Who?"

Swallowing hard, almost as though he feared saying the name, Wong took a deep breath before he answered his friend;

"Agamotto himself!"

 **So Chapter 20 and WOW!**

 **TALK ABOUT GOING OUT WITH A BANG!**

 **Harry's power has ties to Agamotto himself** _ **and**_ **the relic he seeks is something that has been hidden for so long, but** _ **how?**_

 **What is it? What's the connection between Harry and Agamotto?**

 _ **Is**_ **there a connection or is it all just coincidence?**

 **WELL...Who knows?**

 **Yup; this is what you might call a 'sting' to a future idea; one I have momentarily put on hold because I have other works to be getting on with.**

 **But, for now, this is the end of Scion of Sorcery.**


	21. SEQUEL NOTICE

**Hey everyone, great news:**

 **Thanks to a surge of inspiration courtesy of the end of the era in Endgame - _so they say_ \- I've managed to finally come up with an idea for the sequel of this story, so, if you'll check out my profile soon, you'll see said sequel up.**

 **It's going to be called "Scion of Sorcery: The Age of Agamotto" and, just a heads-up, it _does_ have a timeskip instead of being an instant follow-on like my previous attempt at a sequel to this story.**

 **Also, let me take the opportunity to thank everyone who has supported and enjoyed this adventure: truly, you guys are _my_ heroes and I appreciate all the _good_ reviews you give.**

 **Anyway, onwards...**


End file.
